Mythtalia
by Thousnelda
Summary: When you mix the characters of Hetalia with myths/stories from around the world, you get Mythtalia. A collection of myth/folk tale/fairy tale/ every day story parodies, please read and review. Rated T just to be safe. updates are sporadic depending on requests, what i read, and interest level.
1. Kiku and his figure Hercules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**

**For those wondering, this is a parody of the myth Pygmalion and Galatea. For the characters: Kiku was Pygmalion, Heracles was Galatea and Arthur was Aphrodite **

Kiku and his figure Heracles

Long ago, there lived a young artist called Kiku, who was known throughout the world for his beautiful figures. Kiku was adored by all the townsfolk and could have had anyone for a partner, but he was also well known for his hatred for love and its seemingly mindless subjects. Instead he would stay in his house by himself, surrounded by his art.

But love has a way of finding its way into everyone's hearts. Soon a day came when Kiku found himself starting a new figure, and he decided to push his talents to the limit by making this figure perfect.

He used only the best materials, the best drafts, planed for hours how every muscle and strand of hair should look when complete. For days on end he worked on the figure, barely stopping to sleep or eat.

When he finally finished the model, he began to paint him. With very carefully placed strokes, he painted on his Mediterranean tanned skin, his deep green eyes, the faint blush of life on his cheeks and lips, his unruly brown hair. He had thought for hours what kind of outfit would be best for the figure. At last he decided on a simple, casual look with pants and a white t-shirt.

It took him several weeks, but he had finally completed the figure. He then carefully placed the figure on a stand in the light to admire his work. The figure was so beautiful, that he looked as if at any point he could come to life. Kiku gave a sigh of delight at seeing his work, but at the same time felt a pain in his heart. How he wished that the figure was a real person.

Kiku decided to name the figure Heracles, and would take the figure with him wherever he would go. He loved being with Heracles, he loved Heracles. Yes, the man who for all of his life had hated love was now in love. But when he realized this, it only made him sorrowful for his lifeless figure could never love him back. Even so, Kiku did everything he could for Heracles as if he was alive. He provided him with clothes, held him, talked to him, but the more he did the more sorrowful he became.

Most of the townsfolk thought that Kiku had gone insane, and began to spread the news across the world. Eventually, a deity of love heard of this and decided to pay the poor man a visit.

The next day, the deity came to Kiku's house and told him that he would grant any wish Kiku wanted. At first, Kiku was taken aback by the deity's appearance. The wings, the halo, the short white toga, at first he thought the deity was his friend Arthur playing a trick on him. But trick or not, a wish is not something to be wasted, so he bowed to the deity/possible Arthur and wished that he could meet someone who looked like his precious Heracles. The deity/possible Arthur knew however that this was not what Kiku truly wanted, and instead of showing Kiku a man who looked like his figure he cast a spell on the figure itself.

When the spell hit the figure, it began to grow to the size of a normal adult. His painted skin became real flesh as he began to breathe in and out. His once hard hair was now soft and his painted on eyes came to life and full of thought.

Kiku stood in awe as he watched Heracles get up off the table he was on and stand, looking at his creator the whole time. After several moments, Kiku got up the nerve to walk over to the now life size Heracles and give him a hug. Heracles looked at the now smaller man before returning the hug. He then turned Kiku's head up to his and passionately kissed him.

Shortly after Heracles came to life, the two of them were already planning the rest of their lives together. They were married in June, and their friend Arthur/ possibly the deity came to honor the union. The two of them then lived happily ever after.

The end

**So that's the end. I'm currently thinking of going on and doing parodies of some other myths featuring other characters. So if you want to read more stories like this or want to read a parody of a certain myth/with a certain character, let me know in a review.**


	2. The Moon God China

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's go to Yume Dust for her recommendation of a Rochu based myth. ****The myth that is being parodied is the Chinese myth "Chang'e" or also called "The Moon Goddess." ****The characters are: China as Chang'e, Russia as Hou Yi and Romania as Wang Mu.**

The Moon God China

Long ago there lived a man called Russia, who completed tasks for the gods and was married to one called China. But one day, when Russia was completing a task he acted reckless and almost plunged the world into complete darkness. Because of this, Russia and his family was banished from the heavens to live on Earth.

Russia was for the most part fine with this; after all, on Earth he was respected as a great hero. China however took the banishment very badly. He soon began to miss his younger brothers and sisters. His missing his home would every so often turn to anger at Russia and would lead to the two of them arguing.

One day, China decided on a plan that would get the two of them back to their home in heaven. At this time, there was a mysterious person called Romania who lived far west of them who was trusted by the gods with making potions. Certainly he could make them a potion that could bring them back to heaven. After arguing the idea with Russia for a long time, Russia finally agreed that he would leave to get the potion.

The journey westward to where the mysterious person lived was long and full of strife, but Russia eventually found the person's home. The home was a gothic castle built on a mountain, surrounded day and night by storm clouds. Any normal person would be scared to enter, especially since the sun was already beginning to descend. But Russia had come too far to be scared off by a building.

Russia entered the castle, and was soon met by a strange man with blond hair and reddish eyes. The mysterious man looked at his guest for a moment before giving a quick flinch, but quickly gathered himself and asked what he was here for. To this, Russia gave the man, who was Romania, his typical creepy smile and told him that he needed a potion that would bring his wife and him back to heaven and live as true immortals.

Sadly, Romania had recently used up the ingredients needed for that potion for another god's order. When he tried to explain this to Russia, a dark aura appeared behind Russia and he began to 'persuade' Romania to make him a potion.

Being persuaded, Romania began to make a potion out of the leftovers from the ingredients, and gave it to Russia. He then explained that on the next clear night sky the two of them had to simply drink from the vile and they would float up to heaven.

Russia then thanked him, and began his long walk home. As he walked, he began to become excited about the idea of going back home to heaven.

When he got home, he showed China the potion and told his love of the journey. China was so enthusiastic about being able to finally go home, that he wanted to use it at that very moment, but Russia stopped him and told him that they needed a clear night sky so that they would not lose their way. China accepted this as a reasonable explanation and began to wait for the next clear night.

One day as China waited, Russia went out to work; leaving China at home alone. Russia's work took longer than usual and soon it was nighttime. As China waited for Russia's return, his mind kept wandering to the potion. He could tell that the potion was diluted, so what if there was not truly enough for the both of them? China then came up with another plan. He would drink it all now, and when he returned to heaven he would beg forgiveness for his husband. Once given forgiveness, he would travel to Romania and get another potion for Russia.

China became excited about his plan and quickly drank the entire potion. Afterwards, he began to feel dizzy and stumbled out the front door. He then began to float up into the sky. At this time, Russia was almost to their house when he saw his love begin to float away. He tried to save China and pull him down, but he was too late and China slipped through his grasps. China then began his ascent up to heaven, but it was cloudy that night and he got lost. Eventually he landed on the moon and has stayed there ever since.

Russia was heartbroken over his love leaving him. No one could comfort him, and those who tried to usually left with several more wounds than when they entered. The other immortals saw this, and after thinking of all the good he did for them, felt badly for Russia. So it was decided that once a year Russia would be allowed to visit with China on the moon. It is said that when they are together, the moon will glow its brightest due to their love.

The End

**As always, please Review, especially if you want to read a parody of a certain myth and or a parody with certain characters.**


	3. Alfred Appleseed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thanks you's this time go to Noablarenglish. The myth this time is Johnny Appleseed. This was actually a great choice because the historical Johnny Appleseed is a lot like America.**

**The Characters are America as Johnny Appleseed with some ACE family thrown in there.**

Alfred Appleseed

Long ago in the land of opportunity there lived a young boy called Alfred, who lived with his little brother Matthew and his father Arthur. Throughout the town where they lived, Alfred was known as a dreamer. What he would always dream about was how he wanted to be a hero and make everyone else's lives happy and all around better. It is from this yearning that he came up with a plan.

In his great plan, he would make the world better by stopping hunger for all the shelters heading westward. But how would he be able to do such a great task? Simple, he would travel west and plant apple trees! And so as a boy Alfred decided to learn how to create the best apple tress he could.

After growing into a young man, Alfred found his opportunity to start his plan when his family decided to move west and start a farm. Like any good son, America helped them get settled into their new home, but then left to make his great plan a reality.

So with only a sack full of apples, he began his journey westward, following the immigrants as they settled down to make their own fortunes. Whenever he would stop to rest, he would make sure to plant several apple seeds. He would also give the seeds to the new farmers so that they could have their own tree full of appley goodness.

Due to his planting apple trees for the immigrants, he became very popular with them. But one of the things that they found most admiring about him was that he would never take from them more than what he needed. Alfred saw nothing wrong with sleeping under the stars with the welcoming glow of the campfire and on occasion a Native American to keep him company. On many occasions, he would give the clothes he was wearing to a poor farmer while he himself walked from town to town wearing nothing but an old sack with holes cut in the sides for his arms and an old rusty pot for a hat. Needless to say, on the very rare occasions that he did come home, Arthur and his friend/neighbor Francis were not that happy with his appearance.

Because of all the traveling he did, Alfred became very powerful. It was said that he could lift entire trees without breaking a sweat and have anything stabbed into his stone hard feet and it would not even leave a wound. Also, because of his diet he almost never got sick. Even after a rattlesnake bit him, he simply shrugged it off and everything went on as always.

Alfred went on following his plan for fifty years, only stopping for good when he was a very old man. He was proud of what he did for his country, but at the same time he missed being with his family and friends back east. So one day he packed his bag and began his long journey home, making sure on the way to stop at as many of the apple cider presses and single trees that he planted as he could. With each visit he would remember all the good times he had on his journey.

Eventually he came home to the farm where he left Matthew and Arthur. Here he lived out the rest of his days happily, until finally dying an old, well loved man who was a hero in the hearts of all the immigrant farmers he planted for.

The End

**Okay, so sorry for it being short and a little choppy. One of the interesting things with folk tales from America is that they tend to have a lot of little side stories about the person to show how great the person was. So I was trying to add in as many of these little stories as I could while keeping the story flowing alright along with keeping it from seeming like a short biography parody.**

**So anyways, I hope you liked it! If you want to read another parody with a certain character(s) or a certain myth please say so in a review.**


	4. Little Red Riding Italy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's this time go to Oniongrass. The story this time is Little Red Riding Hood. The characters are as follows: Italy for Little Red Riding Hood, Hungary as the mom, Roman Empire for the grandma, France for the wolf, and Germany as the lumberjack.**

Little Red Riding Italy

Long ago in a small village, there lived a young boy who because of the red cape his loving grandpa gave him was known as Little Red Riding Italy, or just Italy for short. One day his grandfather was ill, so the boy's caretaker, Hungary, decided to send Italy to his grandfathers with a get-well package of cake, pasta and wine. Before Italy left, she made sure to remind him to stay on the path to Grandpa Rome's house and to not talk with any strange characters. Italy promised this and was soon on his way.

As Italy walked on his way, singing a little song, he caught the attention of one strange character wearing cat ears and a rose censoring is privates called France. France then decided to walk up to Italy and talk with him.

"Bonjour, Little Red Riding Italy! Where are you going today?" France asked.

"Hiya, I'm going to visit Grandpa Rome so that he can feel better," Italy said smiling.

"And do you know the way to his house?" he asked.

"Yep! I just need to follow that path," Italy said pointing down the path for emphasis, "Hungary made sure I knew the way before I left!"

"Is that so? And am I to assume that these gifts are for Grandpa too?"

To this Italy happily nodded. France however shook his head sadly and said, "My dear little Italy, I am afraid that you forgot the most important thing, flowers."

When Italy heard this he began to be upset, but France was able to calm him down by showing him all the lovely flowers on the forest flower. When Italy saw them, he began to pick them and make a beautiful bouquet. He was so engrossed in his task that he failed to notice France run down the path to Grandpa Rome's house.

Fuelled by the power of perversion, he reached Grandpa Rome's house in no time. He then decided to knock on the door, and when Grandpa Rome told his guest to enter he did so and went straight to the bedroom. Once there he did many horrible things to the poor ill grandfather and ended with him placing the older man under the bed tied up and naked. When done, France dressed up in Grandpa Rome's clothes and got ready for Italy to come.

Soon France heard a knock on the door, and he knew that his dessert had come. In his best faking ill voice he told Italy to come into the bedroom. Italy did so and placed the get-well gifts on his grandfather's bed stand.

"Hiya Grandpa Rome! Vee, what big blue eyes you have," Italy said staring happily at the imposter.

"Oh, so that I can see my dear little Red Riding Italy with," France said happily.

"Vee, what pretty long hair you have Grandpa Rome," Italy responded obliviously.

"The better to attract beautiful people, non," France replied with a swish of his locks.

"Vee, Grandpa, why do you have cat ears on your head?" Italy asked in a confused voice.

"The better to seduce a Little Red Riding Italy with," France replied.

"Vee, but Grandpa Rome, why are making that face at me?" Italy asked finally beginning to put the pieces together.

"Because, Little Red Riding Italy," France said while springing from his bed, "The easier to molest you!"

To this Italy began to yell and cry for help all the while causing France's love to burn even more. France did not even worry about someone hearing them since Grandpa Rome lived far away from the village.

Someone did hear him however. As Italy was crying for help a lumberjack called Germany was walking home from a job well done. When Germany heard these cries, he knew that it was Little Red Riding Italy and quickly ran to his aid.

Not even bothering to knock on the house's front door, he entered the house and followed the cries into the bedroom and found France straddling poor little Italy. Germany then in anger tore France off Italy and punched and choped the perverted man into a bloody pulp.

Through all that, the bed had tipped over, revealing Grandpa Rome. After untying Grandpa Rome, Germany decided that it was best to escort Italy back to Hungary where he would be safe. Once home safe, Italy thanked Germany with a hug, which made for a flustered Germany and a happy Hungary, and promised Hungary that he would be more careful next time.

The End

**Please, please, please review. Review especially if you want to read a parody with a certain character(s) or of a certain story. **


	5. Finland's Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thanks you's go to theflawintheplan for your request. For this story I'm going with a Sufin (with some slight Sweden/Denmark and hint at DenNor at the end) version of the Norwegian fairy tale 'East of the Sun and West of the Moon.'**

**Characters are as follows: Sweden as the prince, Finland as the girl, Denmark as the evil-bride-to-be, and Norway as the stepmother/magician, **

Finland's Journey East of the Sun and West of the Moon

Long ago in the cold lands of the north, there lived a young, beautiful boy called Finland who was much loved by his family. One day as Finland was doing his chores, his house was visited by a strange, little white dog. This dog was strange because after Finland said hello to it, the dog began to talk back and told Finland that he was going to marry his master, a prince.

When Finland heard this news, he became very troubled. He immediately told this to his family, which was against the idea also, but quickly changed their minds when the little dog said that his master would pay so much for Finland's hand that the family would never need to work another day in their lives. His family and the dog then talked it over, and against Finland's approval decided, they would send Finland to his new husband next week.

Soon the day came for Finland to leave, and he still did not want to go. But being the obedient son he was, he ended up going so that his family could at least be happy. That day, the little dog came back carrying a wooden chest full of treasures on its back for the family. He then led Finland for a long ways deep into the forest.

In the forest, Finland found a large castle. The dog told him that this would be his new home and that it was okay for him to look around. So he did just that, and searched the entire castle. However, as he searched he did not find his new husband. The dog had disappeared as well.

Soon the sun had set and it was getting time for him to go to bed. He was getting a little scared, after all this was the first time that he had slept in a big scary castle without another soul in the building. But as he began to fall asleep, he felt a larger body join him in bed and go to sleep.

When Finland awoke the next day, he was again alone, but he could not shake off the feeling that it was more than a strange dream. His feeling that it was not a strange dream became even more apparent because it would happen every night! Sometimes the figure would come before he was asleep and they would on occasion share a few words, but in all the cases, the figure would only come when the room was so dark that he could not make out the outline of his husband.

Finland was starting to become curious as to what his husband looked like, so one night after the figure had fallen asleep; Finland quietly lit a candle and held it over his husband. To his surprise, the prince was actually very handsome, with short blond hair, muscular features, and glasses on the nightstand.

Finland had become so focused on the man, that he did not notice some of the candle's wax fall onto the sleeping man's shirt. When the man felt the hot wax on his shirt, he instantly opened his cold blue eyes and stared angrily at the poor boy. Upon seeing Finland's fear filled face, the man tried to ease his glare. He then began to speak in a hard to understand accent, "Ya wer't supposed ta see me l'ke th's. Long 'go my stepbr'ther put a curs' on me so th't ev'ry day I turn inta a dog. On'y if ya had kiss'd me could it h've been broke. 'm sorry W'fe, but now th't ya saw me I got ta go 'n marry 'n idiot my stepbr'ther pi'ked.'t's ta on'y way ta get ta curse l'fted." And with that he left.

After the boy figured out what all had happened, he became very troubled and decided to follow after the prince. He walked for a long ways, constantly following the prince's foot prints. As he walked, he came across the houses of the four winds, who would tell him that he needed to go to the land east of the sun and west of the moon. They would also give him a ride on their breezes to help him catch up with the prince and from three of them a gift. The gifts were a puffin, a music box that played 'Barbie girl,' and a large tankard of beer.

After a long journey, he finally reached the castle that now housed the prince, his stepbrother, the magician Norway, and his idiot-bride-to-be Denmark. From what the Finn could piece together, he still had three days to create a plan before the wedding, so he decided to sit outside of Denmark's window and play with the puffin as he thought. Soon Denmark came by and said that he wanted he puffin. Seizing the opportunity, Finland decided to trade Denmark the puffin for one night with the prince. Sadly, Norway had heard this, and when the night came drugged the prince so that poor Finland could not even talk to him.

The next day, Denmark found Finland playing with the music box and eagerly traded another night with the prince for it. Norway had again overheard the conversation and again drugged the prince for that night.

On the third day, Finland traded the tankard of beer to Denmark for one last night. Again Norway had overheard the conversation and drugged the prince, but Finland had grown wise to this trick and had found a cure to wake him up. So that night, Finland decided to ask if there was anything he could do to stop the wedding the next day. To this question, the prince said that if he was able to defeat Denmark in a fair competition, then he would not need to marry Denmark and could marry him.

The next day, before the wedding ceremony, Finland challenged Denmark to a competition to see who could clean the wax stained shirt the prince had the best. Denmark tried his best, but not being used to chores only made the stain worse. Finland on the other hand was able to easily fix the shirt.

Norway was not happy that Denmark lost fairly and soon left the castle with Denmark and was never seen again. Finland and the prince, who he then learned was called Sweden, were later that day married and lived happily ever after.

The End

**Wow, that was long for me! But then again it is a long story. If you want to see a certain character(s) or a certain story, please say so via review!=)!**


	6. Chibitalia and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's go to gamergirlexp for her request of Italy and Holy Rome in the story Beauty and the Beast. To try to stop any confusion, I'll be going off of the actual story, not the Disney version (there really is that big a difference!). **

**The characters will go as so: Chibitalia as Belle, Holy Rome as the Beast, Romano as the sister, and Austria as the father**

Chibitalia and the Beast

Once upon a time, there lived a musician called Austria who lived with his two children; a boy called Romano and a boy (or maybe a girl) called Italy. All the city-folk loved the two children, but Italy was always given more attention due to his overly shown innocence.

One day however, Austria songs became unpopular and he went bankrupt. So he sadly had to leave the city with his sons and live a simple life in the country. Day in and day out, Austria would work outside to support himself and the boys while at the house little Italy would do all of the cooking and cleaning. Romano on the other hand would lie around and make the messes.

Several months passed and Austria heard that a chance had come for him to regain his wealth. He then told the boys that he would go to the city and return rich and asked if there was anything that the two of them would want.

"I want tomatoes, Dammit!" Romano yelled in response to the question.

"Pasta!" Italy said happily.

After this, Austria left for the city, only to find out that he was mistaken and would be returning home even poorer. He then began his long journey home while thinking about how he was supposed to explain this to his sons.

On his way home, a terrible storm came up and he was forced to find shelter. The shelter he found was a castle deep in the woods. The strange thing about the castle, however, was the fact that it was completely empty of life but still in great shape.

It was night at this point, so he decided to stay the night. When he awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find a new outfit for him and a feast prepared in the dining hall. To this he began to think that someone must live here, and after finishing his breakfast began to look for the owner to thank him/her.

He search all over the castle, but could not find anyone. When he was in the kitchen however, he found some pasta and remembering Italy's request; took the box. Deciding that he could not find the owner, he began to leave. However, as he began to leave the castle's gates, he was tackled to the ground by a beast.

"Thief! How dare you take from me after I saved you from the storm!" The little beast yelled at him. In response, poor Austria tried to apologize for his actions, but the monster would not buy it and told him that he would have to pay for his actions.

"But what can I give you?" Austria asked, after all he was poor.

"Little Italy lives with you correct," the beast began, "I want her! I'll even be so kind as to let you have any of the treasures in my castle for her. Give her to me or I'll kill you."

Austria sadly agreed to this, and was soon on his way home where he would tell Italy the news. When he got home, the two boys were happy to see his safe arrival, but their happiness changed to anger when they heard what happened.

"But, but I don't want to be eaten by a monster!" Italy began to cry.

"It's that or I die and leave the two of you to starve to death," Austria replied indignantly. To this, Italy was able to be persuaded to go to the castle and to his certain death.

When Italy got there, he was surprised to find a feast set up for him. He ate his fill and then went to sleep in a big bed. But before he fell asleep, he was greeted by the beast.

"How-how do you like your new home?" The monster asked awkwardly.

"It's alright, but I miss my fratello and Mr. Austria," Italy replied honestly. To this the beast left for a few moments, only to return with a small silver mirror. He then told Italy that if he thought about someone while looking in this mirror he would be able to see them. When Italy heard this, he became a little happier and was able to fall asleep quickly.

The days past and Italy was beginning to get used to living with the beast. Even so, every day he would look into the mirror to see his family. Through doing this, he had learned that the two of them were rich again and living rather well. He also learned that Austria was becoming ill.

When he saw that Austria was ill, he asked the beast if he could spend a few days with him to help him get better. The beast was reluctant at first, but quickly broke down and allowed him to visit for the weekend when Italy began to cry.

So Italy left for the weekend, leaving a very lonely beast. When Italy got home, Romano was happy to see his little brother, but hid his happiness. While he was there, he was able to help Austria get better and the three of them spent their time happily. When the weekend was over, Romano and Austria begged Italy to stay with them and he did so. Unbeknownst to him however, his staying with his family was very hard on the beast.

Several days later, Italy began to think of his friend the best. As he thought about him, he began to think about how nice the beast was and how much he missed, maybe even loved him. Thinking about all of these things, he decided to look for the beast in the little silver mirror.

What he saw shocked him. There was the beast, lying down in his rose garden dying of a broken heart. Italy was so upset by this that he left and went as quickly as he could to the castle. There he ran to the garden and found the beast.

"Vee, beast, I'm so sorry that I was gone so long. Can I help you in anyway?" Italy asked with tears in his eyes. To this, the beast blushed slightly, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Italy then kissed the beast.

What happened next, Italy could not explain. There was a bright light and the next thing he knew the beast was replaced with a young, handsome prince.

The prince then smiled at Italy and said, "Thank you Italy, don't be afraid. I am Holy Rome, but you knew me as the beast. Long ago a magician called England placed a curse on me where I would not regain my form until a beautiful person kissed me. Thank you, Gratzie! And now if you don't mind I would like to ask, will you marry me and help me reform the Roman Empire."

Italy was in shock by all of this, but finally looked up at Holy Rome and said while smiling, "Okay."

The two of them married shortly after that and lived happily ever after; or at least until the Thirty Year War came up.

The End

**Another long one done! Ya! If you would like to read a parody with a certain character(s) or a certain story, please say so via review!**


	7. Spain, Romano and the Mulberry tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today got to Hetareader. The story today is based off of the myth Pyramus and Thisbe.**

**The characters are as goes: Spain as Pyramus, and Romano as Thisbe. Hope you enjoy!**

Spain, Romano and the mulberry tree

Mulberry berries were not always the red they are today. Instead they were a pure white. The reason for this color change happened long ago in the land of Babylonia. Here there lived two families, whose houses were so close that they even shared a wall. Each family had a son, who soon began to fall in love with the other. The names of these two youths were Spain and Romano.

The boys' families tried to keep the boys from falling in love by forbidding them to be together, but when two people are in love they always find a way. This way to be close to eachother came in the form of a small hole in the wall they shared. No one else knew about this hole, so the two of them were able to talk to eachother without either family finding out.

Just talking however was starting to lose its pleasure. The two of them wanted to see eachother, to kiss and be happy. They used to talk to the wall about how nice it was to be able to talk through it, but longed to see past it at their love.

One day, Spain came up with an idea to make them happy. In his plan, the two of them would leave their homes in the night and meet out of the city by a tomb that was marked by a mulberry tree. Romano agreed to this plan and the two of them waited eagerly for night to come.

As soon as it was night and Romano's family was asleep, he sneaked out of the house and went to the mulberry tree. By the tree, there was a small spring which was visited by many animals. On this night, as Romano waited he saw a lion fresh from a kill come to the spring. He became so afraid that he ran away as fast as he could; leaving behind his cloak.

When the lion reached the spring, it found Romano's cloak and began to tear at it until it became very ripped and covered with blood. Soon after this, the lion left to go back to its den.

Shortly after the lion left, Spain came to the spring. Expecting to find his love Romano, he was surprised to find a bloody cloak. After a few minutes of inspection, he came to the realization that the cloak belonged to Romano and that it was torn up by a lion. He then came to the conclusion that his love had been killed by a lion while waiting for him to come.

Spain then began to feel so horrible and thought, 'If only I had been here earlier, then he would not have had to die!'

With this thought and the thought of having to live the rest of his life without him, he took his sword and ran himself through; splattering the white berries of the mulberry tree a crimson red. While this was going on, Romano had begun his walk back to the tree. When he got there, he was surprised to find the berries a deep red now, but understood why they were that color when he looked at the ground and found Spain.

Romano held Spain and began to cry over his dying body. All the while yelling, "Why, dammit, why? Dammit tomato-bastard, answer me!"

Upon hearing his nickname, Spain slowly opened his eyes. When he saw his Romano he gave a weak smile and said, "I thought you were dead. We were going to be together forever, but now death will separate us."

"Like hell I'm giving Death that satisfaction!" Romano cried out while taking hold of Spain's sword. He then plunged the blade into his own body, causing his blood to wash over the mulberry berries. Shortly after this the two of them died together.

It is said that the gods were so moved by their act of love, that they made it so every mulberry tree from that time on had red berries in their memory. Their families were also moved by their love, and decided to have them both cremated and mixed the ashes from the two bodies together; making it so no one could ever separate them again.

The End

**If you want to read a parody of a certain story or with certain characters, please say so via review!**


	8. Canadaella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to Maiya 123. The story today is the Brothers Grimm version of Cinderella.**

**Characters are as follow: Canada as Cinderella, Russia as the Prince, England as the evil step mother, France as the papa and America as the evil step-sister.**

Canadaella

Once upon a time there lived a young boy who lived happily with his papa. When the boy was very young, his mother died and in less than a year his father married a person called England. England was a very strict step-father, who along with his son America loved to torment the poor boy. As the boy grew, England would make him do all the cleaning and cooking while the two of them simply did whatever they pleased. If Canada was to do something wrong, England would punish him by forcing the poor boy to eat his charred cooking. Poor Canada did not even have a bed; being forced to sleep instead on the floor by the fireplace.

One day came when Canada's papa was going to the fair, and when he asked the two of them what they wanted, Canada replied that he wanted a piece of the first branch that knocks his hat. Upon returning home, the papa gave his son the wood, and Canada rushed into the yard where his mother was buried and planted the wood; using his own tears to water it.

Many years passed since then, and the wood that Canada planted had grown into a beautiful maple tree. It just so happened that in the tree there lived a little bird and whenever the boy would wish for something out loud the bird would give him whatever he wished for.

Soon the time came for the prince to be married, and in order to help his son find a bride, the king decided to throw a ball and invite all of the eligible youths in the kingdom to come. When America heard of this, he was so excited that he would not be quiet about it. All the while Canada wished that he could go too and decided to ask England for permission. In response, England emptied a bull full of lentils into the fireplace and said that if he could sort them out by the time they leave for the ball he may come.

Canada knew that he would never be able to do this task for himself, so he ran back to the tree and asked all the birds that lived in it to help him. The birds helped him and in no time the dish was refilled with the lentils.

Canada then took the dish to England and asked if he could go with them to the ball now. But England replied, "No Amer…Canada. There's no way I'm taking you to a ball with you wearing those dirty, old clothes. I would be a laughing stock! But if you can pick two dishes worth of lentils out of the fire place in one hour's time, then I will allow you to come with."

With that, England emptied the two bowls into the ashes and left the room. Again Canada ran out to the maple tree and asked the birds for help, and again the birds came and picked all of the lentils up with plenty of time to spare. The boy then rushed inside and showed England the two dishes full of lentils. But England simply shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Canada, but that does not help the fact that you don't have any nice clothes. Not to mention the fact that you don't know how to dance. I could never allow you to come."

With that, England left for the ball with America. As Canada sat under the tree alone, being left out of the party, he began to wish for an outfit so that he could go. Just then, the bird dropped an outfit made out of gold and silver and silk shoes onto his head. Canada thanked the bird, and after changing rushed to the ball.

When he got there, he was so nervous that despite his beautiful outfit he ended up blending into the crowd. That was at least until the price saw him. The prince was a very tall man called Russia with light blond hair and purple eyes who always seemed to be smiling. When he saw Canada, he instantly fell in love with him. For the better part of the ball, the two of them danced together while all of the onlookers stared at them and tried to think of who the mysterious boy was. It soon became late, and if Canada was to beat England and America home he had to leave then. Russia offered to walk him home, but he politely said no.

When Canada got home, he took off his beautiful outfit and changed into his ash covered ones. He then returned the outfit to his mother's grave where the bird took it back.

Canada did the same thing on the nights of the next two nights, and with each night came with an even more beautiful outfit and danced and fell in love with Russia even more. It had gotten to the point where on the third night whenever someone would ask to dance with the mysterious-yet –beautiful-person who was Canada, a dark aura would surround Russia as he would say in a cheery and intimidating voice, "He is my partner, da?"

When it came time for Canada to leave, Russia decided to follow him, but when they reached the garden with his tree, he jumped out of Russia's view and climbed to tree, dropping a shoe in the process. Soon Canada's papa came by and Russia asked if he knew the boy. To this, the papa began to think that maybe the boy was Canada and had the tree chopped down. But Canada had by that time already escaped into the kitchen, keeping his secret safe.

The next day, Russia was earnest to find his love, and went to all the houses in the area to see if they had the boy. At last he came to the house where Canada lived at, but England had forbidden him from seeing Russia. Instead he had America go and convince Russia that he was his love. The only way Russia was to believe this however was if America's foot fitted into the shoe. Sadly, America's feet were bigger and in order to make the shoe fit he had to cut off his toes.

Russia bought this and then took America into his carriage to ride home. On the way home, Russia began to hear several birds tell him to look at the other mans foot. He did so, and when he looked down at the floor, he found it covered in America's blood. After looking closer, he found that the man with him was an impostor and kicked him out of the carriage.

When he came back, he at first found no one else that could be his love, but as he was about to leave, he felt someone grab at him. He looked around and found a young boy who did look like his love, but was much too dirty to be him. But after he washed his face, Russia recognized the boy as his love. Even better evidence was the fact that he had the other shoe.

On the ride back to the castle, Canada changed shoes and Russia was relieved to not see any blood from Canada's foot.

They were married shortly afterwards, and wanting to share in Canada's fortune, England and America came. But at the wedding, two pigeons came and plucked an eye out of each of their skulls. Then on the way home, the pigeons came back and plucked the remaining eye from each of them.

As for Canada and Russia, the two of them lived happily ever after.

The End

**Thanks for Reading! If you want to read a parody off of a certain fairy tale/myth or with a certain character(s) please tell me so via review!**


	9. The Awesome Pied Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Today's idea comes again from Yume Dust. For this story I'm doing the story of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. The characters in this story is Prussia as the pied piper, Austria as the mayor, and young!Germany as the town's children. **

The Awesome Pied Piper

Long ago, there was a town that was horribly infested by little yellow birds. Everywhere the townsfolk would look, they would see the little birds; covering the roof tops, eating all of the grain, landing on people's heads.

At first the townsfolk were alright with them and thought that they were cute, but as more came no one wanted to go outside. At last the townsfolk had had enough, and decided to ask their aristocratic mayor, Austria, to do something. He was not sure what he was supposed to do, so as he thought he began to play his piano; hoping to get some inspiration from it.

As he was playing, he heard a knock at his door, followed by the person who knocked kicking his door down and yelling, "Awesome has arrived to save the day!"

Austria was appalled by this, but he had also heard of a rather strange albino man who could cause any animal to follow him while he played his flute. He then began to think about if this strange man was really the flute player he had heard about. Sure he looked the part, but was it really possible?

At last Austria asked the stranger who he was. To this the stranger answered, "I'm the awesome piper Prussia, here to save your town from these little yellow birds."

'So he was who I thought he was,' Austria thought to himself. He then invited Prussia in and they began to talk about solving the problem. Prussia said that he would use his awesome talents, but his price was very high. The price was 1 gold coin for every little yellow bird, and there were at least several thousand birds in the town. But he agreed thinking, 'he really does not seem that smart. It would not be hard to trick him."

That night, Prussia walked into the town square and began to play his flute; which instantly called the attention of every little bird in the town. He then began to march out of the town to the river. Here he stopped and told the birds the fly back to their original home and to never come back to this "unawesome aristocrat-controlled town."

The birds did as they were told and flew away to the four corners of the world. By the next morning, there was no trace of the little birds ever being in the town. As Austria woke up, he was met by Prussia who had come to collect his reward. But Austria was prepared for this, and when Prussia asked for the money he calmly asked, "But how am I supposed to know how much to pay you if I do not see any bodies of the birds. I thank you for your services and ask you to leave at once."

Prussia was outraged when he heard this, and yelled back at Austria that he would regret ever tricking the awesomeness. It just so happened that at this time Austria was in charge of a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and that he had taken a liking to the lad. Prussia had seen this on his way out, and came up with a plan.

On the next Sunday morning, Austria had left the boy at his house while he went to mass. It was during this time that he placed his awesome plan into action. While Austria was gone, Prussia walked by an open window of the house and began to play his flute. The little boy heard the enchanting music and began to follow it out the door. He then followed the music and Prussia far out of town and never came back.

When Austria returned home and found the boy missing, he knew that it was Prussia's fault. Sadly however, whenever he tried to find the albino scoundrel he could never find him with the boy. It was not until several decades later that he heard word of what had happened to the boy. Prussia had taken the boy into Germany and raised him as his brother.

The End

**Okay, so that was a lot shorter than the last few stories; sorry about that. Please tell me what you think! Also if you want to read a parody of a certain story of a parody with a certain character(s) please tell me via review.**

**For those wondering, I am still planing on doing some based on myths. So (possible spoiler) if no requests come the stories will be raided by Norse stories.**


	10. Russia's Bride Feliciano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters**

**Thank you's today got to XxDeVilsNiGhTmArExX **. **The story is the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades. Characters being used will be Feliciano as Persephone, Russia as Hades, Grandpa Rome as Demeter, and Lovino as Zeus.**

Russia's bride Feliciano

Long ago, there used to be summer all year long. This was due to a strong and surprisingly young looking grandfather called Rome. Grandpa Rome's most valued thing in his life was his little grandson, Feliciano. Feliciano was a dear little boy, and many people would have loved to have him all to themselves. One of them was a very scary man called Ivan, who lived in the underworld.

Ivan had come up with a plan to get his prize, and one day as the boy frolicked around his grandfather's home he found a patch of the most beautiful narcissus flowers. Thinking about how happy his grandfather would be when he got them, Feliciano began to pick them.

He had only picked one when the ground began to rumble and a large scary man came before the poor by. The man, who was Ivan, scared the boy to the point of tears, and soon he began to cry hysterically. Ivan simply watched smiling as the boy cried, and after that took the boy over his shoulder and went back to his own house.

While this was happening, Grandpa Rome was at home waiting for his dear little grandson to come home when he began to feel that something was wrong. He began to search high and low for the boy, but he could not find him. Due to his search, he had allowed the never ending summer to come to an end. As it became colder, the plants began to die; along with his hopes of ever seeing his grandson again.

As his grandfather searched, Feliciano had found himself at Ivan's house. Once they were there, Ivan professed his love for the boy and made him to become one with him. As he stayed, Feliciano began to miss his grandpa and the warm, happy home that he used to know.

After searching for several months, he decided to ask Lovino, Feliciano's brother if he knew where the boy was. As it was, Lovino did not only know what had happened but was actually a part of it, and when Grandpa Rome found out he made Lovino send a message to Ivan to send Feliciano back.

When the messenger reached Ivan's home, he was surprised to find that Feliciano had adapted well to being Ivan's wife, and when the messenger told them that he would have to go back with Grandpa Rome, he was a little unwilling to leave Ivan alone. But Ivan told him that he had certain duties as a grandson to do and gave him a pomegranate to eat.

It was not until he and the messenger reach the entrance of the underworld that Ivan's gift of a pomegranate took effect. For the pomegranate is the fruit of life, and after eating it in the underworld it had cursed him to never step foot among the mortals again.

When Grandpa Rome heard this, he was again heartbroken. Lovino however took pity on his little brother, and made an agreement between Ivan and Grandpa Rome that he would live with both of them; alternating every six months. The six months that he spends with his grandfather are the spring and summer months, while the six months he spends with Ivan are the fall and winter months.

**Okay, that was another really short one. I promise the next one will be longer. Also sorry ****XxDeVilsNiGhTmArExX, the only version of that story I know doesn't have a farmer and I couldn't find the one that does. Hope you liked it anyways. if you want to read a parody of a certain story or one with certain character(s) please tell me via review.**


	11. Denmark's Stolen Axe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go again to Hetareader. The story today is the Norse myth the stolen Hammer of Thor. The characters are as follows: Denmark as Thor, Norway as Loki, Sweden as Heimdall, Finland as Freya, and Russia as Thrym.**

Denmark's Stolen Axe

Long ago, all of the Norse lived happily together in Valhalla. The reason they were able to live happily was because their hero, Denmark would fight the giants who wanted to destroy them back. He was able to do this with the help of his trusty axe.

With his axe, he was able to vanquish any giant without putting in much effort. However, one day a giant called Russia came up with a plan to not only stop Denmark but to also get something else he wanted.

One night, as Denmark dozed in an alcohol induced stupor, Russia had the axe stolen. When Denmark awoke and found it missing, he searched the entire house for the axe, but neither he nor anyone else could find it.

No one had any idea as to where it had gone, that is no one but the trickster Norway. Following his hunch, Norway left for Russia's house and learned that Russia had in fact stolen his brother's axe. When he asked Russia for the axe back, he was told that it was hidden in a place where he would never find it, and that he would only give it back if they gave him Finland to become one with him. Norway then went off to share this news with the others.

When he got back, he told them the news and they all began to discuss the problem. After hearing what Russia had told Norway, Denmark replied, "Well Finland, nice knowing you. Hope you and Russia get along great when you guys are married."

"No way am I marrying Russia," Finland argued back, "That guy's scarier than Sweden. Find a different way."

The group continued to argue for a long time, until at last Sweden came up with the idea to have Denmark dress in a wedding gown and go to Russia as Finland. Denmark was not that happy with this plan, but he was out voted by the others.

And so, after making a wedding dress and veil for him, they had Norway lead Denmark to Russia's house. By now, Russia had heard that the Nordics were going to give in to him, and had decided to throw a large feast to honor his victory.

When the two of them reached his house, Russia invited them in and told them to eat and drink. At the words "eat and drink," Denmark got excited and began to do as he was told. In fact, he at an entire ox and enough vodka to even give Russia a run for his money. When Russia saw this, he turned to Norway and asked if this was normal. In response, Norway said, "Yes. He can turn into a handful if he gets too drunk though, so you'll want to watch his intake."

Russia thought about this for a moment, and decided that it made sense since all of the Nordics were known for their ability to hold their alcohol. After convincing himself, he decided that he wanted to kiss his new bride. So he pulled Denmark close to him and lifted up his veil to find blue eyes where there should have been violet.

Again, Russia was confused and turned to Norway for an answer. Norway answered this in his typical monotone voice, "He has been so excited about marrying you that he has had tears in his eyes for the past week. Those tears are the blue that you see."

And again, Russia was able to convince himself that this was the case and that Denmark really was his Finland. He was even able to convince himself that Finland truly loved him and wanted to marry him. This idea made Russia give a truly genuine smile and pulled Denmark in even closer for an embrace.

Russia then decided to throw a toast in honor of his new bride, and while doing so brandished Denmark's precious axe. By now, Denmark had had enough of this whole mess. So when he saw his axe, he quickly grabbed it from Russia's grasp. Once he had his axe back, he took off the wedding gown and showed Russia and the other giants that the bride was not Finland, but was in fact their enemy Denmark.

One last time, Russia looked over at Norway for an explanation. In response to Russia's look, Norway answered with the slightest hint of satisfaction, "We decided to match your trick with a trick of our own."

Once Russia heard this, he fully grasped what had happened, but by then it was too late. With his axe, Denmark began to attack the giants by chopping them into little bits; starting with Russia.

When Denmark had finished making sure that all of the giants were either dead or dying, he rejoined Norway outside and the two of them walked back home to tell the others how they had won.

The End

**Okay, I found that fun, but then again I like that story. It was fun especially since the story requested was actually one of the stories I was planning on doing for a Norse. Anyways, hoped you liked it. If you want to read a parody of a certain story/myth or read a parody with a certain character(s) please tell me via review. **


	12. Germany and Prussia and the Gingerbread

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's go to GoodnessCoconuts. The story today is Hansel and Gretel. The characters are as follows: Germany as Hansel, Prussia as Gretel, Germania as the father, Rome as the stepmother, and England as the witch.**

Germany and Prussia and the gingerbread house

Once upon a time, there was a father called Germania who had two children called Germany and Prussia. One day, the father then married a man named Rome, who hated the two children. He hated them so much, that when a famine came to their area, he argued with Germania until he convinced the father to abandon the two boys in the forest west of their home.

The two boys had heard this however and spent the night collecting white pebbles. The next morning, as Germania led them deep into the forest they would leave the pebbles so that later that day they would be able to find their way back.

After they had gotten far enough into the woods, he told the boys to pick berries. When they were successfully preoccupied, he sneaked off; leaving the two of them by himself. Shortly after he left, they realized that they were alone. But since they had prepared for this, the two of them began to follow the trail of stones back home.

When they appeared at their house, Germania was happy to see them, but Rome was not. He locked the two boys in the house and for supper only gave them a little water and a hunk of hard bread. Again that night, he was able to convince Germania to take the boys into the woods the next day and abandon them. Germany heard this conversation before he ate his bread, and decided to save it and use it the same way tomorrow as he did the pebbles.

The next morning, Germania led the two boys out into the forest, Germany leaving bread crumbs as they went. Again, Germania told them to pick berries and again when he saw them preoccupied he left them. When Prussia saw that they were again left alone, he began to freak; only stopping when his little brother told him, "Don't worry big bruder. I saved my bread from yesterday's dinner and used the crumbs to mark the trail."

As the two of them walked to follow the trail, they realized that the birds had eaten all of the crumbs. The two of them did not let this get to them however, and tried their best to get home. However, the longer they walked the farther away from their home they became. Soon it was night and the two of them became cold and hungry.

The next day, the two of them tried desperately to find a path, but instead what they found was a strange looking cottage. Germany was awestruck by the cabin because it was made entirely out of candy and cookies.

"This place is Awesome!" Prussia yelled while grapping a mouthful of the roof. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The two of them decided that they would simply stay here.

They were then about to try the biscuit that made the door when a strange man dressed in a black cloak and with rather bushy eyebrows opened the door. This man was the warlock England who owned the house.

"Hello lads," England began, "I see you have taken a liking to my house. My and what thin boys you are! Come in; let's see if I can't get some meat on those bones."

When they entered the two boys thought that their dreams had come true, but then England pushed Germany into a cage and locked him into it. He then turned to Prussia and said, "You can do the house work before I eat you. Now, time for tea."

As it turned out, England did not have good eyesight, and whenever he would come to see how fat Germany had become, they would hold up a chicken bone for him to feel. Whenever he felt the bone, England would say, "Bloody hell, why aren't you gaining any weight?"

The day came when England grew tired of waiting for the boy, and told Prussia to light the oven so that they could cook him. Several hours after waiting for the oven, England told Prussia to check on the oven and see if it was hot enough.

Prussia then came up with an awesome idea, and told England that he did not know if it was ready or not. When England heard this, he yelled and swore at Prussia, but eventually got down by the oven to check for himself. It was this point when he was on his hands and knees that Prussia kicked the man into the oven with all of his might. When England was inside the oven, Prussia then shut the oven's door and locked it.

Prussia and Germany listened to England's screams as he died while Prussia unlocked Germany. The children stayed at the cottage for several days longer to eat more of the house. As they ate, they found a chocolate egg that was filled with gold coins.

"That unawesome warlock isn't going to need this anymore. Let's take it," Prussia said to his brother who agreed with him. They then took the egg and filled a basket with some more of the house for them to eat on the way home.

Luck was with them this time, and they soon found their way back to their house. When they got there, they discovered that their stepmother had died and made Germania promise never to abandon them again. The two boys then showed their father the money they found and the three of them lived happily and wealthily from that day on.

The End

**If you want to read a parody of a certain story/myth or a parody with a certain character(s) please tell me via review.**


	13. Japan hides from the world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Since I haven't gotten any requests recently, I went with the Japanese myth where Amaterasu hides in a cave. Hope you like.**

**The characters are as follows: Japan as Amaterasu, China as Susanoo, and America, England and the Netherlands as the other gods. **

Japan hides from the world

Long ago there lived many gods. The most beautiful one was called Japan, who was the keeper of the sun. Another of them was called China, who controlled the storms. China was never that happy with his brother Japan, especially when this story took place.

Japan had asked China to meet with him in his garden, but when China arrived Japan was nowhere to be seen. Giving out an angry sigh he complained, "Why does he have to make me wait aru?"

As he waited, he looked at the garden, and decided to release some of his pent up anger by destroying the garden. After a few minutes to look at his mess, he left. A few minutes later, Japan came to greet his brother only to find his garden a disaster zone.

When he saw this, Japan became very depressed. So depressed in fact, that he retreated to his room and refused to come out. As he did this, he did not complete his task of keeping the sun, and consequently plunged the world into darkness.

Soon the world became cold and dark. The people began to starve and the other gods began to get worried about their friend Japan. It then got to the point where several of the other gods decided to meet and figure out what to do about this problem.

One of the three gods tried talking to him about coming out, but he was not interested. Another of them tried to coax him out with his cooking, but after one sniff only locked the doors even more and curled up even farther from the door. The last of the three tried to simply bust down the doors, but the locks held tight.

At last they decided that if they could not tempt him out that way, then they would have to be trickier. So that night the three of them decided to throw a party right outside of Japan's Room. In no time, he heard England's music and began to get curious.

"What are they doing having a party here?" Japan began to think as he leaned against the locked door. He then began to listen to their conversation.

"Dude, isn't it awesome that we found that new god," America boasted.

"Yes, now we no longer have to live in the darkness," agreed England.

"Who would have thought that it would be so easy to replace him," commented the Netherlands.

By now Japan was very curious about whom this new god was and carefully began to unlock the door. Little did he know that right on the other side of his door stood the gods America, waiting for his chance to block the door after he came out, England who held an enchanted mirror, and the Netherlands who was going to hold Japan back.

Soon the three of them heard Japan unlock the door. When they heard this, England held up the mirror so that it was the first thing that Japan saw. When he saw the reflection, he at first thought that it was the replacement and began to walk farther out from the room to get a closer look.

As he did so, America quickly slammed the door shut and locked it as the Netherlands held Japan in place when he heard the door slamming. By now, Japan had begun to struggle free, but the Netherlands held onto him tightly.

With Japan now out in the open, the sun finally began to rise over the earth. The world was grateful for this and the other gods were pleased with their work. After Japan had realized what had just happened, he became surprised at how well it felt to be out of the room. He apologized to the other gods for keeping the world in darkness and said that he would not do it again.

The End

**Please tell me via review if you want to read a parody of a certain myth/story or if you want to read a parody with a certain character(s).**


	14. England and the Salmon of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Sorry about not updating lately, I was busy with several tests and my other stories. So anyways, the story being parodied this time is the Celtic myth of the mystical salmon of wisdom. The characters are Northern Ireland for the bard Finnegas and young England for Finn McCool. **

**Hope you like.**

England and the Salmon of wisdom

Long ago there was a mystical pool that was surrounded by nine hazel trees. The reason this pool was mystical was because the hazel trees were blessed so that the nuts would give whoever ate them the wisdom they needed at that moment in their life. In the pool there was a salmon that everyday would eat one of these nuts, and due to this had became very wise; so much so that if someone were to eat it the person would become the wisest person in the world.

One day a bard called Northern Ireland came to the pond, and knowing of the salmon decided to try to catch the fish. He tried with all of his being, and soon seven years had passed. During this time, he had also found himself in the charge of his younger brother called England. He would usually have the boy cook and clean his small camping area as he tried to catch the salmon.

After exactly seven years of trying, Northern Ireland had caught the salmon and with great joy called to England and told him, "Go cook the salmon, runt. And don't ye dare take a single taste!"

England did as he was told, but still being young and not a very good cook he accidently burned his thumb. When this happened, the boy instinctually stuck his thumb in his mouth. This caused some of the fish's oils to go into his mouth and the fish's wisdom to be past to him.

After this, England quickly finished cooking the fish and brought it to his older brother. When Northern Ireland received the fish he realized that there was something different about the boy. Realizing this he asked, " Ye didn't taste any of my fish did ye?"

England looked down at his feet and told his brother, "Sorry Northern Ireland. I was cooking it when I burned my thumb and placed my thumb in my mouth to make it stop hurting. I didn't mean to taste it, honest."

Northern Ireland was angry with this, because he could no longer gain the wisdom from the fish, but there was also no point in taking it out on the boy. He gave out an angry sigh and told England, "Just eat the rest of it and leave me be. I can't teach ye anymore now."

England then ate the rest of the salmon and as he was told left. When he grew up he became a very wise leader who when ended up ruling almost half of the world.

The End

**Sorry that it's so short.**

**If you want to read a parody based off of a certain myth or fairy tale, or read a parody with a certain character(s) please tell me so in a review.**


	15. Canada the Invisible man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**The myth being parodied this time is the Native American myth The Invisible One. The characters are as follows: Canada as the invisible man, America as the sister, Ukraine as the girl, and Russia and Belarus as the girl's siblings.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Canada the Invisible man

Long ago on the outskirts of a village, there lived a very odd man named Canada. The reason he was so odd, was because he was invisible to everyone but his brother America. America, being the heroic brother that he is, looked out for his brother by explaining the problem to the other villagers and by looking for a bride for him. Finding a bride for Canada was always a difficult task, because it was said when they were kids that only someone who could see him could marry him.

As it turned out, the villagers were very interested in America's invisible brother, and it was normal for America to be followed home by several of young villagers who wanted to marry the invisible man. As they went on their way to Canada's and America's house, he would purposely pass his brother and America would ask them if any of them could see him. To this, they would lie and say yes, and America would then ask them what his belt was made out of. Assuming that it was a normal material, the majority of them would say leather.

After this question, he would continue to their house where he would have the guests cook dinner. When Canada came home, he would show that he actually existed to the guests by taking off his shoes, which then became visible, and ate dinner with them. As he ate however, it would always become apparent that none of the guests could see him and would be told to leave.

In the same village, there lived three siblings. The oldest of the siblings was named Ukraine, and was of such a meek nature that she often found herself tormented by her brother and sister. She was often made to stay at home and was given mere rags for clothes which hardly covered all the scars and bruises they had given her.

One day, her brother and sister decided to go see if they could see Canada. The two of them dressed in their most flattering clothes and left their poor sister at home. Like with all the others, America led the two of them past Canada and asked them what Canada's belt was made out of.

"It is made out of leather, da," Russia asked sure of himself.

"If big brother says it is leather than it is leather," Belarus responded.

America did not say if they were correct or not, but like with all the others led them home to make dinner. When dinner began and it was again obvious that they could not see Canada, they were asked to leave.

A few days after this, Ukraine decided to go and try to see Canada. Having no shoes of her own, she borrowed her brother's, which were very large on her, and used birch bark to make a reasonably presentable dress. As she walked to America and Canada's cabin, all of the other villagers stared at her and told her that she was being ridiculous; but she paid no attention to them.

When she got to the cabin, she was met outside by America. She told him that she wanted to see his brother, so he called for him to come out of the cabin. When Canada was out, America asked her what his brother's belt was made out of.

To this she instantly answered, "It's made out of the Milky Way."

When the two of them heard this, they began to laugh out of joy, because someone had finally gotten it correct. America then led the girl inside and decided to have her bathe and wear beautiful, fresh clothes. As she bathed, she noticed that all of her scars and bruises magically vanished. She could hardly believe her eyes.

After this, the two brothers had her sit next to Canada, and the following day Ukraine and Canada were married, allowing the two of them to become happy.

The end

**If you want to read a parody of a certain myth or fairy tale, or a parody with a certain character(s) please tell me so in a review!=)**


	16. the story of Lovino

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**The story today is the Italian folk tale of Campiano. The characters are as follows: Lovino as Campiano, Feliciano as the wife, and the bad touch trio as the neighbors.**

The story of Lovino

Long ago in Italy, there lived a man named Lovino, who lived on a small farm with his brother Feliciano. Every day, Lovino would go out into the fields with his mule and would work. Here, he would be visited by the neighbors Antonio, Gilbert and Francis; and the four of them would walk home.

Lovino lived a content life, but one day decided to play a trick on his neighbors and gain some money from it. So he grabbed a few gold coins from his and his brother's savings and stuck it up the mule's butt. Later that day, as he walked home with the mule and the neighbors, the mule pooped and out came the gold coins.

When the neighbors saw the gold, the immediately asked Lovino for an explanation. To this he told them, "Ya, my mule poops gold. How else did you think my fratello and I stay so comfortable?"

"Mi amigo, you have to sell us your mule," proclaimed Antonio.

Lovino thought for a few moments then said, "I suppose I could part with it for three hundred gold coins."

When the three neighbors heard this, they began to empty their pockets and were eventually able to come up with three hundred gold coins. They then took the mule home, gave it plenty of food and water, lined the stable and waited for the next day.

When the next day came, they checked on the mule to find that the stable was covered in manure, but not a single piece of gold. They then decided that they were tricked, and decided to find Lovino and demand their money back.

They soon found Lovino in his vineyard, and began to yell at him for cheating them. To this he asked them what they fed the mule. Francis replied, "We gave the mule only the best food and water. That certainly cannot be the problem."

"Well it certainly is, French-bastard. That mule is only supposed to eat tomatoes. It's probably dead or dying right now!" Lovino yelled at them. He then told them that he would come and see if there was anything he could do. Before he left however, he rushed to his brother and told him to continue making pasta, but when he heard his whistle to quickly hide the pot and pretend like he was working on chores all day. Feliciano said he would, and soon Lovino was off with the trio.

When the four of them reached the stable, Lovino looked over the mule and said that it would no longer be able to make gold. As a way to make it up to the others however, he invited the three of them to join him for dinner. As they approached the house, Lovino began to whistle a tune.

Upon reaching the house, Lovino opened the door and found that the fireplace was out; just like he was hoping. He then began to yell, "Feliciano! Where are you and our dinner! "

Feliciano then rushed in from outside and said, "Sorry fratello, I got so busy with my chores that I forgot all about it. Hold on and I'll find something in the cupboard."

Lovino and the neighbors then sat down at the table and watched as Feliciano brought out a boiling pot of pasta. The three neighbors all looked at it amazed and asked, "How is it possible that the pot boils without a fire?"

"Handy huh," Lovino replied casually, "with this magic pot, the two of us can work all day in the field and not need to worry about making dinner."

"You have to sell us the pot!" Francis proclaimed.

"Sure French-bastard, for another three hundred gold," Lovino said with a slight grin. Like before, the three of them pulled their money together and bought the pot. Soon afterwards they left.

As they left, Feliciano made the comment, "It won't take them long to find out you lied again. Then they'll be even angrier with you."

Lovino thought about this, and so that night he went to the butcher and bought an ox bladder. He then filled it with blood and told his brother to hide it under his shirt tomorrow.

The next day, the neighbors brought out their entire families to work and simply left some water and uncooked pasta in the pot; assuming that it would cook. When they came back to find it still uncooked however, they became very angry. The three of them marched back to Lovino's house and demanded an explanation.

"That stupid fratello of mine must have switched the pots! Let me go ask him," Lovino said while allowing the others into his house. Lovino went to his brother and asked him if he switched the pots. Feliciano said he did, and soon the two of them got into an arguement. So Lovino took a knife and stabbed at Feliciano's chest; cutting open the ox bladder. Feliciano then fell and pretended to be dead.

The other three were in shock at this, but they were even more amazed when Lovino produced a straw, and after blowing into Feliciano's mouth through the straw the lad seemed to come back to life.

"What just happened?" Antonio asked.

"It's a magic straw," Lovino explained, "If you breathe into someone who died three times they come back to life. It comes in handy since my idiot fratello makes me want to kill him so often."

"You have to sell it to us!" Gilbert yelled.

Lovino acted as if he was considering it, and at last told them the price was three hundred gold pieces. Again, the three of them pulled their money together and took it with them. That night, the three of them picked fights with their friends and killed each of them. The police then found them desperately trying to bring them back to life with the straw. All three of them were then locked up in prison for the rest of their days.

The End

**If you liked this and want to read another parodied myth/folk tale/fairy tale with a certain character(s) or a certain story, please tell me so via review!**


	17. Snow Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to 9000chan. The story being parodied is Snow White. For those wondering this will be the Brothers Grimm version. The characters are as follows: Japan as snow white, China as the evil queen, Turkey as the wood cutter, Greece as the prince, and several nations as chibis for the dwarfs (I couldn't really decide on who I wanted as the dwarfs). Hope you like!**

Snow Japan

Long ago there lived a queen who was pregnant. One day as she sewed an outfit, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell. This made the queen think about what her child would look like. She then decided that she wanted her child to have skin as pale as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony.

Soon it was time for the queen to give birth, and like she wanted, her son was pale skinned with black hair. The two of them decided to name the boy Japan, and loved him very much. Sadly, she never got to see the child grow, for she died shortly after her son was born.

Shortly after the death of his wife, the king decided to remarry. He married a very feminine looking man called China. China was a very vain person, and everyday would look into a mirror and ask, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all, aru."

To this, the mirror would always respond, "You are China."

This went on for years, and the royal household was happy. But as the years passed, Japan became even lovelier; which began to anger China. Then one day, after China asked the mirror who was the fairest the mirror replied, "The fairest is Japan."

China was outraged with this; so much so that he destroyed several walls by hitting them with his head. He then decided that he needed to have Japan killed. After deciding this, he had the wood-cutter Turkey come meet with him. Once Turkey was there, China told him that he was to take Japan into the woods and kill him. Also as proof that he did this he was to bring back his heart.

Turkey was greatly troubled by these requests, but he also knew that he could not disobey China. So he took Japan out into the woods, and when they were deep in the woods he raised his axe at Japan. Japan was shocked by this and asked Turkey to spare him since they were friends. Turkey did not want to hurt the boy, so he decided to let him run off in the woods. He then used a young deer's heart in place of Japan's.

Japan ran deeper and deeper in the woods, until he was lost. Soon it was becoming dark, so he began to wander around and look for shelter. He then found a strange little cabin. Deciding that it was worth a try, he went to the door and knocked. The door opened and Japan found himself in a cabin filled with small furniture. There was also a pot over a fire filled with stew; which reminded him that he was very hungry. So he grabbed a bowl and a cup from a cupboard and filled them with stew and water. After eating his fill, he felt very tired and fell asleep in one of the little beds.

Soon however, the owners of the cabin came home and were very cross to find the door open, food eaten and a stranger in their bed. They then decided to wake the stranger up and ask who he was. When he awoke, all the dwarfs were surprised by how beautiful he was.

Japan was startled to see the small people, but explained to them his story of China trying to kill him. The chibis felt sorry for Japan, and decided that he could stay if he did all the cooking and cleaning. He agreed to this, and soon the eight of them began their lives together.

Several days past, and china was certain that he would never need to worry about Japan again, but then when he asked the mirror who the fairest was it still said that it was Japan. When China heard this he went into another rage; after all, he was certain that he had Japan killed!

He then came up with a new idea to kill Japan. Disguising himself as a peddler, he walked off to the chibis cabin and began to shout, "Cute things for sale, Aru! Very cheap, Aru!"

Japan heard this and invited the peddler into the cabin. Here, China showed Japan a hair ribbon. He then told Japan that he would put it in his hair for him. Japan allowed this, but instead of tying it in Japan's hair he used it to strangle the boy. After he lost conciseness, Japan left the cabin; believing that his mission was complete.

When the chibis came home, they found Japan on the ground seemingly dead. They then cut the ribbon, and Japan came back to life. After this, they warned Japan to not be so trusting. Japan promised so, and their lives went back to normal.

A few days later, China again asked the mirror who was the most beautiful, and like before it said that the most beautiful was Japan. Again he became outraged, and soon came up with another plan.

He dressed himself as an old beggar, and left again to the cabin. This time he brought with him an apple which he had poisoned half of. When he reached the house, he called out for Japan, and after talking with him for several minutes asked him if he would like some of his apple. After talking with the disguised China, Japan trusted him enough to allow the treat. China then cut the apple in half and handed him the poisoned half. After one bite, Japan fell to the floor; dead.

China gave out a laugh of triumph and left for home. When the chibis came back, they found Japan on the floor like before and tried to revive him, but it was to no use. They then built a glass coffin for the boy with his name on it as 'Prince Japan' and placed him in it. Every day, the chibis would then mourn for him.

Soon a day came where a traveling prince called Greece was passing through. He then saw the coffined body and asked the chibis about it. After telling him the story, Greece found himself in love with Japan. He asked them if he could buy the body from them, but they refused. After this he asked if he could have it as a present, for he felt that he would not be able to live without it. The chibis took pity on him, and allowed Greece to take the body.

As he began to walk off with the body, he stumbled over a root and accidently kissed Japan. When this happened, Japan came back to life and instantly fell in love with Greece. The two of them then decided to get married and invited all the royals in the area. This included China, who by now had learned that there was a new, even more beautiful queen.

When China came to the wedding, she was very surprised to find that the new queen was in fact Japan. He became so angry at this that he could not move. As he was like this, the couple had a pair of iron shoes placed in a fire until they were red hot brought to China. They then made China dance in them until he could no longer and died.

The End

**If you liked and want to read another parodied myth/folk tale/fairy tale with a certain character(s) or a certain story, please tell me so via review!**


	18. The Transformation of Hungary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to IpiRayan. The story this time is the Egyptian myth of Sekhmet turning in to Hathor. The characters are as follows: Hungary as Sekhmet/Hathor, Austria as Ra, Prussia as Apophis, the priest is Egypt (I had to get him in the story somehow), and Holy Rome and Chibitalia as the other gods. Hope you like.**

The Transformation of Hungary

Long ago, when Austria appeared he brought with him the day and night. From this night however came a wicked person who controlled evil called Prussia. Prussia tried to corrupt all the good that Austria did, and after many years he was able to control many of the people Austria looked over. This angered Austria, so one day he called his advisors Chibitalia and Holy Rome to him for advice.

"Prussia and his followers gather as we speak," Austria began, "Should I simply kill them all with a glance?"

"NO!" Chibitalia shouted while beginning to cry, "If you do that you will destroy the entire country. If you must do something about it, just harm the wicked people."

Austria nodded to this and said the name "Hungary."

After he said this, a fearsome woman wielding a frying pan appeared from his eye. She stared at Austria for several moments, and then left the room to go on her mission. On her mission, she brutally slaughtered all of Prussia's followers. Soon the rivers around their cities began to turn red from all of their blood. In only a matter of days, she had killed all of Prussia's followers and had turned her weapon on the innocent people in the country. By day she would kill the innocents, and at night she would clean her frying pan and think about her victims tomorrow.

Austria became troubled with this. It was true that she had killed all of the followers, but he did not want her to kill everyone. At last he came up with a plan to both reward her and trap her powers in one blow; but first he had to catch her.

To learn how to catch her, he sent a messenger to ask a priest for help. The priest was silent for a long time, and then told him, "You need to cover the area where she is with red beer that had been mixed with ochre of Elephantine; so that it looked like blood. She will then drink this and get drunk."

When Austria heard this, he quickly ordered this to happen. The next morning when Hungary woke up, she went outside like usual but found the land covered in pools of blood. Suddenly feeling thirsty, she decided to drink some of the blood. She then continued to drink until she was too drunk to run or attack. It was at this time that Austria decided to come and talk with Hungary.

He placed his hands on her head and told her, "Hungary I have come in peace to give you a new mission in life. From now on you will no longer be Hungary the slayer, but you will be Hungary of happiness. You are no longer to rule over people with terror, but with love because love is more powerful and god this sounds like something France would be saying!"

He then took Hungary home with him, and the two of them lived very happily. On the anniversary of that day, Austria decreed that red beer mixed with ochre of Elephantine was to be drunk in honor of Hungary.

**Sorry it's so short! I also wanted to give Egypt a bigger role since the myth comes from Egypt, but when I read who the main character was it reminded me a lot of Hungary.**

**The next one should be longer. If you want to read a parody of a certain myth/folk tale/fairy tale, or a story with a certain character(s), please tell me so through a review! **


	19. The Epic of Berwald

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to ZealousCanine. The story today is the myth Beowulf. The characters are as follows: Berwald (Sweden) as Beowulf, Ivan (Russia) as Grendel, Natalia (Belarus) as Grendel's mom, Matthias (Denmark) as king Hroðgar, and Timo (Finland) as Halga.**

**Hope you like!**

The Epic of Berwald

Long ago there lived a king called Matthias, who decided to have a great hall built where his best warriors could feast. Shortly after the hall was completed however, a terribly evil person called Ivan heard the music and laughter from their feasting and became very angry. He left for the hall and then slaughtered a good amount of the warriors.

When Matthias saw this he became worried; which only became worse when he realized that every night a group of warriors slept in the hall Ivan would come back to kill them. Due to this, he decided that none of them were allowed to sleep in the hall, and that the hall was to be used sparingly.

Several years of this passed, and it had then reached the shores of Sweden. Here a young warrior called Berwald heard of his story and decided to go fight Ivan. He took a ship holding his own men and left for Denmark.

When he reached the shores of Matthias' land, the kind was truly surprised. He had the Swedish men come into the hall and feast with his court; here he was told all of Berwald's accomplishments. He then asked Berwald why he was here.

"T' k'll Iv'n," Berwald said gruffly.

The court was surprised at this, and at last Matthias said, "That's impossible! Ivan's killed my best warrior's. You may be strong, but not even you can kill him by yourself. Weapons don't even faze him."

"To prove ya wr'ng I'll k'll 'm w'th my bare hands," Berwald replied.

Matthias was cautious about this, but knew that he could not change Berwald's mind. So that night he left with his men; leaving Berwald and his own warriors to sleep in the hall. Berwald however did not sleep with his men. Instead he simply lay down with them and pretended to sleep.

Soon Ivan came to the hall to kill the men. He first went to one of Berwald's closest friends and took a bite out of him. Berwald then got up and attacked him. With his own strength, he tried to push Ivan to the ground and eventually tore Ivan's arm off.

Ivan then went berserk and began to push Berwald against the walls of the hall; but the walls held strong. Soon he was too tired to fight the Swede any longer, and left the hall. Shortly after leaving, he collapsed into the snow and died.

The next day, Matthias came back to find that only one person had died, the friend. He then learned how Berwald had defeated Ivan. To celebrate and reward him, Matthias had his ship filled with gold and weapons and held a great feast for the Swede in the Hall. He then had Ivan's arm mounted on the wall as a trophy.

The day after this, Berwald and his men went back to their home; leaving Matthias and his court to think that everything was alright now. Sadly they would soon learn that an even greater evil was going to come to them.

* * *

><p>Roughly a year after Berwald returned home, he heard news that Matthias and his land was again under attack of a monster; this time Ivan's sister Natalia. When he heard of this, he again sailed back to Matthias to help him.<p>

He was well received when he returned and was given a large amount of gold for coming in their time of need. They then went back to the hall and told him about Natalia. Again, Berwald agreed that he would kill the monster, and the next day they went out to do so.

They followed her tracks to a lake deep in the woods; and knew that she must be asleep at its bottom. Taking his sword, Berwald swam down to the bottom and found a cave. In the cave he found a little fire and the sleeping body of Natalia. He went at her, but she woke up and retaliated. The two of them fought, but soon Natalia had him pinned to the ground and came at him with one of her knives. His armor protected him however, and he was eventually able to push her off him.

He then noticed an old sword close to the cave's wall; that looked to be made by the giants. He took the sword, leapt into the air, and swung at her from above. The blow from the sword broke her collarbone and cut her in two.

After this, Berwald noticed that Ivan's corpse was also in the cave, and decided to cut off his head and bring it back to Matthias as a gift. When he did this, Ivan's blood went everywhere and turned the lake to a blood-red tint. When this happened, the other men on shore thought that this meant Berwald had died and began to mourn.

Berwald then began to swim back, the heat of the blood melting the blade from the hilt. When he reached the shore, he was heartily greeted and showed the golden hilt and Ivan's head to the others. They then all went back to the hall to celebrate.

During their celebration, Matthias asked Berwald what he wanted in repayment. During this time, Berwald had begun to fancy a young man on the court called Timo, and so he asked Matthias for his hand in marriage. Matthias accepted this, and allowed for the two of them to be married.

Soon after this, Berwald left with Timo and his men for home. When he came back, he shared his stories of victory and later on became one of Sweden's greatest kings.

The End

**So there you have it!**

**To Nyakrono, I'm going to be putting your request off for a little bit simply because I haven't seen that entire movie (I know it's sad). Sorry.**

**If you have a certain parody that you want to read feel free to tell me via review.**


	20. the Little Meramerica

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Sorry for the wait, school decided to be a jerk.**

**Thank you's today go to Undying Angel. The story is the Disney version of "The Little Mermaid." The characters are as follows: America as Ariel, England as Prince Eric (I think that was his name), Spain as King Triton, France as Ursula, and Prussia and Canada as the eels. Sorry if some things are out of order, it's been a long time since I've watched the movie.**

**Hope you like =) **

The Little Meramerica

Long ago, deep under the sea there lives a society of mermaids and mermen. These people were ruled under a king who was known as Spain. Spain had many things he was proud of, but he was most proud of America; who had the sea's most beautiful voice. America however, was a very curious merman, and would unusually miss his singing practices and concerts to explore the surface world; especially the humans.

He would spend large amounts of his time gathering items that fell from their ships and would keep these treasures in a secret cave. He would of course need to keep the cave a secret from Spain, who hated the humans, but had no problem allowing his friends in to look at all the items. Here in his cave he would often find himself looking at all of his treasures and singing about them and how he wanted to be with the humans and see all of the things being used.

One day as he watched a human ship, he spotted a handsome man and fell madly in love with him. For the majority of the night, America watched as the human drank and danced and enjoyed himself. He also found it funny how the man reacted when the crew showed him a statue that look just like him.

Later that night however, there was a terrible storm which sank the boat. Not wanting the man to die, America quickly swam to him and took him to the nearest shore. By this time, it was already morning. As he began to swim back to the sea, he noticed the man wake up and began to walk on the shore. The man then turned back and with his beautiful green eyes caught a glimpse as America swam away.

After this encounter, America began to think of nothing else but the man and how he wanted to be with him. America even brought the statue that had sunk to his cave, and would talk to it as if it was alive. While all of this was happening, Spain realized that the boy was in love and decided to try to find out who the lucky mermaid/man was.

While Spain was doing this, he found out about the cave, and went to it outraged when he saw America there with the statue. He was in such a rage that he ended up destroying all the things in it and caused America to swim off crying.

As America stopped to sulk, he ran into two eels called Prussia and Canada. They then began to tell him about the sea witch France, and how he could make all his wishes come true. America then followed them deep to the bottom of the sea to a terrifying place, but being the hero, he went through a tunnel in the building full of weird creatures to the center.

Here he met with France, and was told that he could make him a human for three days. France also said that if the man were to kiss him before the sun sets on the third day he could remain up there forever. There was only one catch; the payment for this was America's voice.

After a whole song measure to think the idea over, America signed his name on the contract and began to sing. As he did this, the magic took effect and he lost his voice and gained legs. His friends then took him up to the surface before he drowned.

The next day, as he was on the beach, he ran into the man of his dreams, who he learned was named England. England then took him home, had him washed and took him as a guest. For the rest of that day and the next America felt as if he was in a dream, especially when they were in a lagoon and England was able to learn his name. It was obvious that the two of them were in love, but they were never able to kiss.

During the night of the second day, France realized this and decided to put a stop to it. This was because it was his secret plan to make America fail and then Spain would trade his mystical triton for him back. With this triton, France would be able to rule all the seas.

With all of this in mind, France turned himself into a human and then used his magic to make England fall madly in love with him. On the third morning when America awoke, he became very upset when he learned that England was going to marry another mysterious man that evening.

Soon it was becoming time for the wedding, but being the hero, America had to put a stop to it. But sadly by the time he reached England it was already too late and the sun was setting. France then laughed and dragged America back into the sea.

By now Spain had learned about what had happened, and rushed to France's house. Here he traded the triton and himself to help America out of this. Due to this, France became very powerful and grew to an incredible size to wreak havoc on the world. As he tried this however, both America and England ganged up on him and eventually won the day.

After all of this, America was still in love with England, so Spain decided to be kind and turned America into a human without any catches, so that the two of them could live together.

The End

**So there you are. I don't think that I'll take any more Disney requests; sorry if that saddens you (if you sent a Disney request before I uploaded this I will still probably get to it). If you want to read a parody of a certain myth/fairy tale, or a parody with certain character(s) please say so via review. **


	21. the red string which ties Hong Kong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you's today go to CinnamonPuff123. The story is the Chinese myth "The Red string of Fate." The characters are as follows: Hong Kong as the young man, China as the old man, and Taiwan as the young girl.**

**Hope you like**

The red string which ties Hong Kong and Taiwan

Long ago there lived a boy called Hong Kong. He was born like any other person, but at an early age had lost his parents in an accident. This had a large effect on his life, and from that day forward would desperately try to find a wife. He courted several women as he grew, but they always ended in failure.

When he was a young man, the king of the area was on a tour and was shown a beautiful woman. After much discussion between Hong Kong and the king, it was decided that Hong Kong and the princess were to meet the next morning at the temple. While they met, they would then talk about getting married.

Hong Kong was so excited about possibly being married, that he left for the temple very early the next morning. When he got there however, he ran across a man with long brown hair sitting on the temple's steps; reading a book. After a few moments of silence, Hong Kong asked the man, "What are you reading?"

The man then smiled at him and said, "This is an otherworldly book, aru. I am surprised that you can even see it, aru."

"What other world?" Hong Kong asked, now truly curious.

"From the netherworld, aru," the man said smiling even bigger.

"But if that's the case then you must be from the netherworld," Hong Kong began thinking, "If that's the case then how are you able to be here?"

"It's not that I should not be here, it's that you are simply too early, aru. You see, all of my kind is responsible for a certain thing, aru."

"And what are you responsible for?"

"Marriages in this world, aru," the man said casually. When Hong Kong heard this however, he became very interested and told him of how he had been looking for a wife for years, and how he was to meet with the princess that day. He then asked if she was meant for him. The old man shook his head however and said, "No, aru. The woman you are destined to marry is only three now, aru."

Hong Kong was saddened by this, but then noticed that the man had with him a bag. He then asked, "What's in the bag?"

The man then said, "This is for holding the red string of fate, aru. When two people are destined to marry, the red string is tied to their feet, aru. As long as the two of them are tied together, they will search for eachother; no matter how far the distance, aru."

Now curious about whom his future wife was, Hong Kong asked the man, "Can I see my future wife?"

The man nodded and told him that she is always with the old woman who sells vegetables. When Hong Kong saw them however, he was disgusted at how ugly she looked and asked if he could kill her. To this the man asked, "The girl is meant to become very wealthy and happy with you, aru. Why kill her, aru?" But before Hong Kong could answer the man had disappeared.

He then went back to his house and gave a knife to a servant and told him to kill the girl. Following the orders given to him, the servant then went to the market and when there was a good amount of chaos killed the girl. When he then went home he told Hong Kong that he stabbed her in between the eyebrows.

Hong Kong then continued to try marrying, but was always rejected. Soon 14 years had passed and he found himself working for a wealthy man. The man found Hong Kong very capable, and to reward him he gave him his daughter Taiwan as his wife. Taiwan was about 17 years old, and was a beautiful young woman. He was always confused however as to why she would always wear an artificial flower in between her eyebrows.

A year passed and Hong Kong finally decided to ask Taiwan what it was about. She then told him the story of how when she was three a crazed man stabbed her there. When Hong Kong heard this, he realized what had happened and told her his story.

After hearing of this, the two of them became more respectful of eachother and lived happily. They then eventually had a son, who grew to be very respectful.

The End

**Hope you liked it. If you want to read a parody of a certain myth or fairytale, or a parody with a certain character(s) please say so through a review.**


	22. America's Empty Pot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to XSpirit. The story today is the Chinese myth "The empty pot." The characters are as follows: China as the king, America as Jun, and Russia, Germany, and England as the other main boys. Hope you like.**

America's empty pot

Long ago there lived an old king called China, who loved to garden. China however had no heir, and began to fear that he never would. Needing an heir to take over the kingdom for him, he decided to proclaim a challenge for all of the boys in his kingdom. The challenge was that every boy who came to his palace next week was to be given a special seed. Then after six months, the boy who grew the best plant would become the future king.

When all of the young boys heard this, they began to dream that they would become the next king, and when the next week came the palace was filled with boys of all ages eagerly waiting for their chance.

One of these boys was America, who was known as the greatest gardener in his village. Like all of the other boys, he too went to the palace and was given his seed. After walking home from the palace, carrying the seed carefully the entire way, he planted it in the best soil he could find and with the greatest amount of love he could. Then like all of the other boys he would water the seed every day.

Several days had past when Russia began to brag that his seed was beginning to sprout and how he would become the next king. Due to this, he became greatly admired and would boss all of the other children around as practice for his future. Soon after this, Germany's plant began to sprout and then England's. While this continued to happen, America began to worry, since his seed had not sprouted yet.

Soon all of the boys' seeds had sprouted and were growing; that is, all except America's. As the other boys' seeds grew, they began to move their potted plants outside and would guard them from the other boys who would "accidently" stumble into them. While they were doing this however, all America could do is try replanting the seed.

Months had past, and all of the other village boys had large, beautiful plants; except for America's. He was truly beginning to worry, especially when it came time to show China the plants. When that day came, he asked his parents what to tell China, and he was told to simply tell China that he tried his best.

America took their advice, and walked with his lifeless pot to the palace; all the while watching as entire families helped their sons with their large, lush plants. When everyone had entered the palace, they all sat in long rows and showed China the plants.

China then slowly began to walk up and down the aisles of boys and plants, nodding at the plants until he reached America's. When he saw the empty pot he asked, "Who brought me an empty pot, aru?"

America then said, "That would be me. Sorry dude, I really did try my best. I gave the plant water every day and used the best soil I could find. I even replanted it twice, but it just wouldn't grow. I don't understand it."

After hearing all of this, China began to laugh and said to everyone, "I don't know how all the other's got their seeds to grow either, aru. After all, before handing them out, I had all of the seeds cooked, aru."

China then smiled down on America and took him in to his private room to teach him the ways being a ruler.

The End

**If you want to read a parody of a certain story or a parody with certain characters please tell me via review.**


	23. Sister Ukraine, Brother Russia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Sorry for the wait. So anyways, the story today is the Russian folk tale of "Sister Alionushka, Brother Ivanushka. The characters are as follows: Ukraine as Alionushka, Russia as Ivanushka, America as the king, and England as the sorcerer.**

**Enjoy.**

Sister Ukraine, Brother Russia

Once there lived a king in queen who had two children, a girl called Ukraine and a boy called Russia. The family lived happily, but then one day the king and queen died; leaving the two children by themselves. The two of them then decided to wander the world.

As they wandered, they found a pond surrounded by cattle. By now Russia was thirsty and told his sister this. But Ukraine replied, "I'm sorry Russia, but you cannot drink from here. If you do, you will become a calf."

Russia heeded her warning, and the two of them left to continue their wandering. Soon they came upon a stream that was surrounded by horses. Again Russia said that he was thirsty, and again Ukraine was against it, saying that if he drank he would be turned into a colt.

Again Russia heeded her warning and they left. They then came across a well that was surrounded by goats. By now Russia was so thirsty that he paid no attention to his sister's warnings and drank. Shortly after this, Russia was turned into a young goat. Ukraine felt awful about this, and after using a silk belt as a harness, left with the goat full of gloom.

The next day, the two of them wandered into a garden of America's kingdom. Here a servant saw the two of them and reported to his master about a strange-yet beautiful girl in the garden with a goat. America was intrigued, and asked the servant to bring them into the palace.

Once they were in America's presence, he asked them who they were. To this, Ukraine explained that she and her brother were royalty, but that her brother had turned into a goat after drinking some water. He took a liking to Ukraine, and shortly after meeting them decided that she would be his bride. And so the three of them lived at the palace together.

One day as America was out hunting a sorcerer with bushy eyebrows came to Ukraine and cast a spell on her, making her very sickly. When he returned to find her sick, he asked, "Dudette, are you alright?" To this she replied by saying, "No, but I'll get over it."

Trusting her, America went off to hunt the next day. On that day, the sorcerer returned and told Ukraine that if she drank from the sea at twilight she would be healed. Ukraine heeded this advice, and at twilight left for the sea. The sorcerer was waiting for her however, and once she was there tied a stone around her neck and cast her into the sea. He then disguised himself as Ukraine and left for the palace. Russia had watched all of this, and as the sorcerer left he wept on the shore for his sister.

At the palace, America was overjoyed to find his wife well again, but as they ate dinner he asked where the goat was. To this the sorcerer said, "I did not want him in here with us. He reeked of vodka."

The next day as America was out hunting, the sorcerer had the goat beaten and told him that he would have the king order him killed later that evening. When he returned, the sorcerer begged him to slaughter the goat. He pitied the goat, but at the same time did not want to ignore his wife's wishes; so he had the knives prepared to slaughter the goat.

The goat saw this however, and begged America let him go drink from the sea. He saw no harm in this, and the goat ran off to the sea. Here he called out to Ukraine for help, but she replied saying that the rock held her down.

The next morning the goat asked America to allow him to drink from the sea. Again he allowed this, and again the goat left to ask his sister for help; and again she said that the rock held her down.

At noon the goat asked once more to drink from the sea, and again America allowed it. By now however, America was curious as to what was at the sea which was so interesting, so he followed the goat. Like the last two times, the goat called out to his sister and she replied that the stone was too heavy. This time however, the king spotted her and quickly jumped into the water and saved her.

After saving his wife, he asked how this had happened, to which Ukraine explained. The three of them then went back to the palace and had the sorcerer put to death. They burned him to death, and afterwards the three of them lived happily like before.

**Hope you liked it! If you want to read a parody of a certain myth/folk/fairy tale, or one with a certain character(s), please tell me so with a review!**


	24. Iceland and the Summer home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**

**So when I was thinking of one of my other stories this folk take popped into my head. The story today is an Icelandic folk tale called "The girl and the sheilding." The characters are as follows: Iceland as the girl, Norway as the father, Hong Kong as the beggar/elf, leichtenstein as the woman.**

Iceland and the summer house

Once on a time, there lived a wealthy man called Norway who took care of his younger brother called Iceland. Ever since Iceland was a young boy, Norway would send him off for the summer to help their other brothers in the country. As he grew, Iceland learned to enjoy his time in the country, especially one summer when he was a teenager.

It was around this year, that Norway decided his brother was old enough to start a family, so he began to look for bride for him. Iceland was uninterested in this however, and left for his typical stay at the summer home. Shortly after Iceland came home for the fall and winter, Norway noticed that his brother's stomach was beginning to swell. Whenever he asked about this, Iceland would simply brush him off or deny that anything was wrong.

Soon it was time for Iceland to go to the summer house, and he was so swollen that he could barely do anything. While he left Norway asked their brother Denmark to not leave Iceland alone for a moment. Denmark promised, but one day a storm came and he and the others had to leave Iceland alone while they looked for several sheep which ran off. Then the next morning when the others returned to the summer house, they were surprised to find Iceland looking and acting as if there was never anything wrong with him.

That fall, he married the younger sister of a wealthy man called Switzerland, but while he cared for the girl, he never showed any true love to her. One day as he was helping his wife prepare supper, she began to tell him stories. After a while she asked, "Tell me Iceland, do you know any stories?"

Iceland thought for a moment before replying, "There was once a boy who would spend every summer at a summer home, helping his brothers with the work. One day as he was helping, he ran into a beggar called Hong Kong. The two of them fell in love, and the boy would visit him every time he could. It then came time for the boy to leave for his winter home, and shortly after coming home his stomach began to swell.

The next summer when he left for the other house, he was so swollen that he looked as if he was going to burst. Then one night a great storm came and all the others had to leave him there alone. At this time he gave birth. Several minutes after this, Hong Kong came to the house and revealed to me-," at this point he dropped the fruit he was peeling.

He then carefully corrected himself and continued by saying, "And revealed to him that he was actually an elf. The elf then gave the boy a magic potion which made the boy look and feel as well as ever. After this, they kissed and Hong Kong left with the child. The end."

Leichtenstien thought about the story she was told, and made a mental note to write it down after they were done.

The End

**Right, sorry for the length. Nevertheless, I hope you liked it!**

**If you want to read a parody of a certain myth/folk tale/fairy tale, or a parody with a certain character(s) please tell me in a review.**


	25. Ireland's gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**So because I completely forgot about St. Patty's day, here's a late Irish folk tale. The folk tale is called "The Hunchback's gift." The characters are as follows: Ireland as the Lushmore, England as the gossiping woman, Northern Ireland as Jack Madden, and England's fairy friends as the fairies.**

**Hope you like =)**

Ireland's gift

Long ago there lived a man called Ireland, who had the largest eyebrows anyone had ever seen; which would cause him great headaches. It was due to these eyebrows that people tended to avoid him, even to the point where a person would feel odd if alone on the same street as him. Then some strange stories began to circulate about the poor man. Despite all of this however, he was still a hard worker, and would make more than his keep by weaving straw into hats and baskets. Due to all of this, he was rather well known in the area.

One night, Ireland found himself walking back to his house from a neighboring town. As it turned later, he began to tire and decided to rest by the moat of a castle. Soon after stopping, he heard an otherworldly song arise from the moat. He then began to listen in silence as the music continued the same rhythm of "Da Luan, Da Mort, Da Luan, Da Mort, Da Luan, Da Mort," and then would pause.

As he listened to the music, he soon became bored with it and at one of the pauses decided to yell out, "augus Da Cadine."

When he did this, the music stopped and he found himself pulled into the moat by a band of delighted fairies. The fairies then began to thank him for fixing their song by offering him a feast and servants for the night. They then told him that they would take his thick eyebrows away and did so."

The next morning, Ireland awoke to find himself on the shores of the moat; wearing a new suit and his eyebrows no longer large. Happily, he rushed back to his town and showed everyone what had happened. At first they did not believe that he was the same person, but after proving that he was the same Ireland they shared in his joy.

Soon word of what had happened to Ireland began to spread far and wide, and people became to visit him simply to hear his story. One day a young man came to Ireland's house and asked, "Tell me, can you direct me to Ireland's house?"

"This is he," Ireland answered, "What can I do for you?"

"I heard about how you lost your eyebrows with the help of the fairies, and I was wondering if you could tell me. You see, my brother Northern Ireland has eyebrows so large that my other brothers and I are afraid that it will be the death of him," the man answered.

To this Ireland told the man everything that he did. After this, the man thanked Ireland and rushed off to his home to tell his brothers. With the knowledge to help their brother, they took Northern Ireland to the moat and left him there for the night.

Soon enough, the fairies began to sing the version of their song that Ireland had created; this time without a pause. Northern Ireland always felt that he was a clever man, and decided that if saying augus Da Cadine got rid of his eyebrows and gave him a new outfit, then saying augus De Hena would give him even more. So without even waiting for a part in the song that sounded correct, he yelled out "Augus De Hena!"

When he said this, the music stopped and he was dragged into the moat by a band of very angry fairies. The fairies then began to yell at him for ruining the song that they were singing, and as punishment forced him to have not only his own large eyebrows but also Ireland's.

The next day the brothers found Northern Ireland on the banks of the moat now with four large eyebrows. Feeling awful about the plan not working, they took their brother back to their house. On the way, he died due to their incredible weight.

The End

**To those wondering: I don't really know what they're saying in the song, all the book I got the story from said was that it was the names of the days on the week. I'll pick a story that has a happier ending next .XD**

**Anyways, if you want to read a parody of a certain myth/folk tale/fairy tale or a parody with a certain character then please say so in a review. **


	26. The bad touch trio and their quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hi, sorry for the break, school's decided to show its hatred for me in the form of tests. Anyways, the story today is from the Canterbury Tales of the three men who go off to kill death. The characters are as follows: The bad touch trio as the three men, and China as the old man. Hope you like.**

The Bad touch trio and their quest against death

Long ago a group of three men were traveling through a small town and decided to rest at a tavern. While they stopped and drank, they heard the church bells begin to toll; telling the world that a person had died. They then asked the bar tender about this, who told them that the man who died was killed by Death and that Death had been in the town for a long time.

When the three travelers heard this, one of them called Prussia complained, "That's totally unawesome! We got to show that Death whose the awesome boss. Ya guys in?"

"Sounds like fun. Sure!" the second traveler, Spain, said. The last traveler, France, also then agreed and asked the bartender where Death was last seen. The three of them were then directed to the road outside of the town, and they left.

As they walked down the path, they ran across a peculiar-looking man sitting by the roadside. As they came to him, Spain asked, "Mi amigo, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, aru. It's just these old bones, aru," the stranger said.

"But you don't look that old," France commented.

"I know that, aru. But I'm actually thousands of years old, aru," The stranger answered.

"How's that possible?" Prussia asked.

"Long ago I lost a bet with Death, aru. Now because of it I'm forced to live out long past my years and watching everyone I meet die, aru. Just thinking of that bastard makes me want to bash his head in with a wok, aru."

"Then you're in luck, because we're going to kill him," Spain said excitedly, "Can you tell us where he is?"

To this the stranger pointed up the road to a hill in the distance. He then said, "Last I saw him he was at the top of that hill by the tree."

With this knowledge, the trio went on their way to the hill. When they got there however, instead of finding Death they found a gigantic, hidden pile of gold coins. When they saw this, they completely forgot about their quest against Death and became filled with greed.

Upon seeing the gold, they decided that they would split it evenly between the three of them. They also knew that there was no way they could carry all of the gold to their destination due to their already overfilled bags. So they came to the decision that one of them would go back to the town to get supplies for hiding the gold even better. They would then stay there the night, and the next day come to their destination. From there they could easily return for the gold at anytime.

It was then decided that Prussia was to get the supplies, so he left for the town. Shortly after he left, Spain and France continued to look at the gold. They then decided that since it meant more gold for themselves if the pile was only to be split in two to kill Prussia when he returned. They felt confident in this plan, and began to wait at either side of the pile for his return.

While France and Spain were thinking of this, Prussia had reached the town and had come up with a plan of his own. Following his plan, along with the supplies to rebury the gold he bought three bottles of wine and two small bottles of poison. He then mixed the poison into two of the bottles of wine; the bottles he would give to his friends. Then once they were dead from the fast acting poison he would have all of the gold.

It was late in the evening when Prussia made his way back to the hill the others were on. Once he reached them he greeted them, only to have his greeting returned with his comrades running their swords through him. In a matter of moments Prussia was dead.

The two of them then began to go through what Prussia had bought and found the bottles of wine. Deciding to celebrate a task done, the two of them each grabbed a bottle and began to drink. Each of them however grabbed a poisoned bottle and died before night fall.

The End

**So yeah, there you go. Hope you liked it and I ****promise ****that the next one will not be as depressing (I just need to think of one that isn't as bizarre as the one fairy tale going through my head).**

**If you want to read a parody of a certain myth/ fairy tale/ folk tale, or a parody with a certain character(s), or just have a comment feel free to write me a review!**


	27. The Perverted Frog Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hello everyone. So I looked at this story today and realized that it had been five days since I last updated this (I swear it feels like it was only like two days for me), so here is another one. The story today is the Brothers Grimm "Frog Prince." The characters are as follows: England as the princess, France as the frog, and Scotland as the king. **

The Perverted Frog Prince

Once upon a time there lived a King called Scotland who lived with his young brother called England. England was a good boy, who every day liked to relax by a nearby pond and play with his small ball which looked slightly like a miniature Earth. As he played with the ball, he would throw it high into the air and catch it.

One day as he was playing this game he threw the ball up and could not catch it; causing it to roll into the pond. As he watched it sink deeper and deeper into the water, he could not help but become upset; for he knew that he could not get it back himself and his brother would not help him. As he thought about this, he heard someone ask him, "You would like your ball back, no?"

England looked around for the owner of the voice and finally saw a frog. He then asked, "Did you just say that?"

"Qui," the frog answered, "I could get you your ball back, but it will cost you."

England thought about this for a moment before saying, "What exactly do you want?"

"You will need to invite me into your home, and have dinner with me. Then you must let me sleep in the same bed as you and let whatever happens after that happen if you know what I mean, honhonhon," The frog said with a creepy laugh. And was England imagining things or was that frog sneering at him?

England then began to think, he could easily agree and simply back down. After all, who would people more likely listen to; a prince or a stupid frog? So England agreed to the frog's demands, and the frog swam deep into the water to reach the ball; only returning up after retrieving it.

After grabbing the ball, England thanked the frog. He then kicked the poor creature back into the pond and ran off for his house. Little did he know that the frog simply swam back to the surface and followed him.

It was already late in the afternoon when England reached the castle, so he went to wash up before dinner. He then walked into the dining hall to find the frog seated in his chair with his older brother watching them.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" England yelled.

"According to him ya owe him for his services. This true," his brother asked.

"Qui," the frog answered, "Your brother promised to let me eat with him and sleep with him."

"…Did you promise?" Scotland asked over a long pause. To this England scowled and gave a small nod. Scotland then replied, "Then you need to keep your promise."

"B-but he's a bloody Perv!" England exclaimed.

"And you're the one who made a deal with him," Scotland said before turning to the servers and telling them to bring out an extra tray of food for the frog.

For dinner, the frog decided to sit on England's lap while eating from England's plate and drinking from England's cup. Several times throughout the meal he wanted to throw the frog out the window, but he was being trained as a gentleman and as one had to learn to keep his word.

After dinner, England quickly retreated to his room and slammed the door on the frog. The frog however was able to squeeze under the bottom of the door and hoped onto England's bed without the other knowing. During this time, England was getting ready for bed, and as the frog waited he found a stuffed bear. This gave him an idea.

Before England crawled into bed, the frog hid under the covers where the bear was. Then when England came into bed, he reached for what was supposed to be his teddy bear only to find the frog. The frog then commenced to kiss England on the lips.

England was incredibly startled by this, and threw the frog out of the bed and at the wall. As the frog hit the wall however, it turned into a young prince with lovely blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes.

England cautiously came towards the frog-now-man and asked what happened. To this the man told his sad story, "You see mon ami, I'm actually a prince, but several years ago a fairy turned me into that frog. All I did was flirt with his little brother, is that so bad? Anyways, the only way to lift the curse was for me to kiss someone who was beautiful, and you fitted that role perfectly."

England listened intently to the story and blushed a little when the man told him that he was beautiful. The man then continued by saying, "And now perhaps you will say yes to my next request."

"And what's that?" England asked.

"That you come back to my kingdom with me and lived there with me forever," the man whispered into England's ear; causing him to blush once more. England was speechless to this, but was able to nod a yes.

The next morning a lovely chariot pulled by eight of the grandest horses England had ever seen came for the prince and England. It then took the two of them to the prince's own kingdom where they lived happily for the rest of their days.

The End

**Ya, happy ending. Hope you guys liked it! As usual, if you have any comments, what to read a parody of a certain myth/fairy tale/fable/folk tale, or want to read a parody with a certain character(s) please do so in a review!**


	28. Sleeping Italy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Right, so that was a long break…anyways, the story for today is "Sleeping Beauty". The characters are as follows: Grandpa Rome as the king, Italy as the Briar Rose, Germany as the prince, and Germania as the wicked Fairy.**

**Hope you like!**

Sleeping Italy

Once upon a time there lived a king called Roman Empire, who just had a lovely little boy which they called Italy. The king was greatly pleased with the new heir, and in celebration decided to throw a large banquet and invite many people over. Several of these people were fairies and magicians who wished to give upon the new child special gifts that would stay with the child forever.

Seven of these magical guests were invited and each of them gave him a grand gift. Gift of always being beautiful, prosperous and loved were among these, and all of the other guests grew happier and happier for the small boy. Then an eighth, uninvited magical guest came to give Italy a gift.

The tall, long-haired blond picked the boy up and said, "I give instead of a gift a prophecy, that when the boy pricks his finger on a needle, he and all other living things in the castle will fall into a deep sleep; only to be awoken by true love's kiss."

Roman Empire was outraged by this curse, and banished the stranger from the castle. He then in an attempt to stop the curse had all needles and such removed from the castle; never to be brought back into it.

And so Italy grew into a teenager with the king. As he grew everyone could see that all of the other gifts were coming true, which only made them worry more about the curse. One day when Rome was off hunting, a strange-looking man with long blond hair came to the castle and offered a present to Italy.

Italy eagerly took the gift, only to then be pricked by a hidden needle. As soon as Italy was pricked, the stranger vanished and Italy fell asleep; followed by the rest of the people in the castle.

Later that evening when Rome returned to the castle, he found that he could not enter due to large thorn bushes growing everywhere. For some time he tried to get into the castle, but he could not get through. Defeated, he left the castle never to return.

* * *

><p>Eighty years after Italy fell asleep, a young prince called Germany was riding through the forest when he came upon an abandon castle covered in dead thorns. Curious as to what was in the castle, he cut through the bush and entered the courtyard, only to it occupied by sleeping humans and animals. As he continued his search around the castle, he found even more people asleep, leading up to a tower.<p>

In the tower he found a young boy asleep on the floor. Germany was curious at first, wondering why they were all asleep and wearing clothes that his grandfather would have worn. This did not stop him from falling madly in love with the boy however.

Slowly, Germany knelt down by the boy and kissed him gently on the lips. As he moved back to look at the boy, the boy opened his eyes and smiled at the prince. He then threw his arms around the prince and said, "Vee, good morning! I'm Italy, who are you?"

Germany explained who he was, as the two of them left the tower. As they did so, Germany saw that all the creatures that were asleep before were now awake and working. Italy soon fell in love with Germany, and when Germany asked for his hand in marriage he gladly accepted.

The two of them then left for Germany's home and lived there happily for the rest of their lives.

**What do you think?**

**Please send any requests for stories to parody and or certain characters**


	29. Revolting Against America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

** Thank you's today go to Yuki-chan for her request. The story today is the Greek myth where the Olympians try to revolt against Zeus. The characters are as follows: America as Zeus, Vietnam as Hera, France as Aphrodite, Russia as Hades, and Japan as Poseidon.**

**Hope you like it!**

Revolting against America

America had everything going for him. He was the leader over everything, had a lovely young wife called Vietnam, and anything he would ever want. Being a young leader, however, he tended to act impulsively and unwisely; believing that whatever idea he had would fix everything. Due to this, he tended to blow off the other nations ideas and treated them more as side-kicks.

As this continued, the other nations began to tire of America's attitude with many of them thinking of rebelling against him. And so with Vietnam, Japan and France and the other nations quietly crept up to the oblivious leader. They all then sprang into action and after a struggle tied America to his large throne. They then took away America's hamburgers; making him both helpless and stopping him from feeding his bottomless stomach.

The nations then began their bickering between who the next leader should be, which lasted for a long time. As they bickered, they paid no attention to the imprisoned America. A fellow nation who looked almost exactly like America noticed him however, freed him and gave him his hamburgers back.

Newly freed and no longer hungry, America stormed into the room the others were in and forced them into submission. With the uprising squashed, it was now time for America to punish them. He did so with a variety going from extremely light for those forced into helping, to harsher.

America first condemned Japan to labor under a human king for several years and to promise never to conspire against him again. Japan accepted this, believing that his punishment could certainly be worse. For France, America simply let him go with a warning, believing that it would be too difficult to think of a punishment that would not make him happy or aroused.

The harshest punishment he gave to Vietnam, seeing her as the main ringleader. For four days he hung her from the sky with two heavy anvils tied to her feet. There she hung, with no one to help her for fear of her still enraged husband.

At last however he moans of pain and sorrow got to him and after she promised to respect and obey her, he let her go. America still loved his wife, even after this, and Vietnam loved her husband; even if he had affairs during their marriage. Even so, she always kept her promise after what happened.

**So what do you think? If you want me to do a parody of a certain myth/fairy/folk tale or a parody with certain characters please tell me so in a review.**


	30. King Spain and the Golden Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters **

**Wow! Chapter 30! So today's myth is the story of "King Midas and the Golden Touch." (I'm pretty sure this is Hans Christen Anderson's version) The characters are as follows: Spain as Midas, England as the god, and Romano as the little daughter. Hope you like!**

King Spain and the golden touch

Long ago there lived a king called Spain who loved gold very much. Even when he was younger while his friends would chase after girls he would explore for more of the glittering stone. As he grew into a king the only things that he loved more than gold were his tomatoes and his young charge, Romano. His love for Romano however only fed into his greed for gold however, for he felt that if anything happened to him he wanted to leave Romano well off.

One day as the king walked by a river thinking he found a strange looking man in distress. Deciding to help the man, he did so and afterwards promptly asked the man for payment. The man however said that he had no money, but that he could grant him one wish.

Spain thought this over for a moment and thought of a way to never need to worry about not having enough gold again. He then turned to the man and said, "I wish that everything I touch would turn to gold!

The man gave him an evil smirk and replied, "As you wish. From the next day on, everything you touch will turn to gold." With that he vanished before Spain's eyes.

He then went back to his palace and tried to understand what had happened earlier. By the time he was to go to bed, he had still not understood what had happened. When he awoke the next morning he found his bed, all of the sheets and pillows to be no longer on the color of gold, but actual gold. As he touched the floor he found the panels to turn to gold as well. _This is marvelous_, he thought, _I can be the richest man on earth now_!

Excited to show his subjects, he quickly got dressed and watched as the threads turned to gold and rushed to the dining hall touching everything in reach; including the tomato plants. He then sat at his seat in the hall and ordered his servants to bring him his breakfast. The servants did so and Spain grabbed at a piece of fruit, only to have it instantly turn into gold. He then tried seeing if he could drink, and picked up his goblet only to have it and its contents turn to gold. Worrying now, he had a servant pour a drink into his mouth, only to cough as it touched his lips and turned to gold.

He then began to think of how awful this was, but brightened slightly when Romano came into the hall. His mood then went back to worried when he saw that Romano was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Romano?" Spain asked.

In response Romano sniffled and said, "All the tomatoes are solid gold!"

"Yes! I know, isn't it wonderful?" Spain replied happily.

"No it's not you bastard! It's horrible!" Romano declared while bursting into tears.

Instinctively Spain reached out to comfort the lad, but as soon as he touched him the boy began to turn to gold. Spain began to sink with great dread as he watched the boy slowly turn to gold; there being nothing he could do. After a few minutes of this, he became angry at the strange man for giving him this curse and went off to the river to look for him.

Spain found the man from the day before sitting on the banks smiling at him. In response Spain ran up to him and yelled, "You bastard! You need to fix this. Take away my curse and turn everything I touched back to normal!"

The man looked at him and replied, "What's the matter old chap? You seemed fine with it yesterday. Beside you're the one who wished for it."

"Well now I want to un-wish it. Please!" Spain began to beg.

The strange man then sighed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you how to fix this. Take a bucket and fill it with water from this river. Then take the bucket back to your palace and sprinkle water on everything you touched. Do this nine times, and for the tenth pour the water on yourself."

Spain thanked the stranger and spent the morning doing as he was told. He sprinkled the water on all of the tomatoes, his room, and doused Romano with a bucket of his own. He was in such a groove doing this, that he did not realize the drops of gold falling from everything; especially him.

After doing this, he went back to where he left Romano and found him back to his normal self. Letting out a sigh of relief, he hugged the boy who from that day on would have a golden instead of a brown curl. He then promised himself that he would never be as greedy again.

**What did you guys think? If you have any story or character requests please tell me them in a review!**


	31. Belarus, the weeping woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to The Rose Red Alchemist. The story today is the Mexican folk tale "La Lallrona, the weeping woman." The characters are as follows" Belarus as Maria, Russia as the man, and the Baltics as the children. Hope you like**

Belarus, the weeping woman

Long ago there lived a beautiful woman called Belarus. All of the men in the small town wanted her to marry him, but each of them was told no. According to Belarus, she would only marry a man of wealth and with handsome looks.

One day a very handsome wanderer named Russia came to the town, and Belarus fell madly in love him. At first she tried to get his love by stalking and threatening him, but she sadly learned that this only scared him off. She then came up with a plan to win him over by completely ignoring him.

Her plan to ignore him had quick effects, with Russia rushing over to her and asking her to become one with him. She was greatly pleased by this and answered yes. Soon after this, the two of them were married and Belarus bore three sons to Russia; their names being Lithuania, Estonia and the youngest Latvia.

For a while the five of them lived happily, but Russia was a wanderer at heart and soon became restless. Then one day as his wife worked around the house, he left never to be seen again.

When Belarus found out about Russia leaving her, she went into an uncontrollable rage. Her rage then fell upon her sons, as she began to believe that they were the true reason Russia left. After all, maybe if they were never around Russia would have taken her too.

As Belarus thought about this, she began to believe this more and more and became angrier and angrier. It then got to the point where she could barely look at the three of them without becoming enraged. So she did a horrible thing.

She led the three of her sons to the riverbanks and pushed the three of the boys into the rushing water. It was not until she heard the drowned voice of the Latvia call out for help that she felt sorrow for what she did and jumped out of the water shouting "My children! My Children!"

The four of them drowned in the water, never to come out. It is said however, that if a child goes wandering around the riverbanks at night he will hear the chilling calls of a woman crying out for her children.

** So what do you think? If you have any comments or requests, please give them to me as a review!**


	32. The musician Austria and Hungary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to "Just a reader for now." The story today is the Greek myth "Orpheus and Eurydice." The characters are as follows: Austria as Orpheus, Hungary as Eurydice, Prussia as Aristaeus, and Russia as Hades. **

The Musician Austria and Hungary

Long ago there lived a young man named Austria, who was known throughout the entire world for his beautiful music. It is said that his music was so beautiful that it could even make trees and stones wish to hear more. Due to his wonderful talent, he was in much demand and all sorts of people and creatures would gather to hear him play.

It was on one of these occasions when he played that he noticed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, a girl called Hungary. She watched him play and sing for the entire day, and he watched her watch him. As the day past, the two of them fell more and more in love, until it reached the point where they did not want to separate. Because of this, it did not take them long to decide to get married.

Their wedding day was blessed, and many people came to give their congratulations to the new couple. The couple believed that there would never be anything that could end this bliss, but an envious shepherd called Prussia was plotting his revenge. You see, Prussia had for many years wanted Hungary, but she never returned his feeling. So as she married, he decided that if he could not have her, no one could.

Shortly after the wedding, as the new couple was taking a walk in the forest, Prussia attacked them. When Austria saw him, he instantly grabbed his wife's hand and ran into the forest. The couple ran and ran for several hours as Prussia pursued them, only to stop when the couple tripped into a viper's nest. Austria was able to escape the snakes, but as he helped Hungary out a viper bit deep into her. She then died from the poison later that day.

Austria was in great despair due to her death, and became inconsolable. It was during this time that he came up with a crazed idea; to go to the underworld and retrieve his wife. And so, armed with a keyboard and his voice, Austria entered the underworld and asked its ruler, Russia, for his wife back. In order to plead his case, he played for Russia and his subjects the most sad songs he could. Not even a person with the coldest of hearts could deny the poor musician his request, so Russia made a deal with him. He would allow Hungary to leave, but as they left he was to not look back at her until they were both out of the cave entrance. Austria agreed to this, and soon he was leading Hungary out of the afterlife.

With great hope, Austria began to walk back to his world, and as he walked he began to hear her footfall behind him. As they walked however, he began to get worried for she would not utter a word.

At last he reached his world, and as the sun shone on him he looked back at Hungary. He looked back to soon however, for she was not out of the entrance yet. She looked at him sadly, and vanished back into the underworld.

Again, Austria was filled with grief as he tried to re-enter; only to be denied access. From that day on, he lived the rest of his life in complete despair. He wandered the world, singing the most saddening songs anyone ever heard until at last it killed him. A group of women then found him and gave him a proper burial. From there he was able to go to the afterlife, where he was finally reunited with his love.

**Hope you liked it! If you have a request or a comment, please tell me it via review.**


	33. Prussia and Canada Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to CJWrites. The story is Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet." The characters are as follows: Prussia as Romeo, Canada as Juliet, their families as their families, Italy as the priest, Spain as the friend, and etc. (there are a lot of random yet important people in the story, but I don't have the space to really say them all).**

**Hope you like it!**

Prussia and Canada

Long ago there lived two families that could never get along; the Germanic family and the FACE family. These families hated eachother so much that it was not too uncommon for the members of each to fight eachother to the death whenever they met. From these two families however came to sons, Prussia from the Germanic family, and Canada from the other.

Our story begins with Prussia, unawesomely sulking when he runs into his good friend Spain.

"What's wrong, mi amigo?" Spain asked.

"Something totally unawesome happened," Prussia sighed and continued, "You know that girl that I had been going after lately, Hungary. Well she left today to join the convent."

"Cheer up Prussia, there'll be other loves," Spain said while trying to comfort his friend.

"But how many as sexy as her?" Prussia sighed again.

Spain then had an idea and said, "Well I have some news for you. There's a masquerade tonight at the FACE family estate. I bet there'll be a lot of cute boys and girls there to take your mind off of her."

Prussia thought about this for a moment and said with a smirk, "Crashing into a FACE family party; that could be pretty awesome. Sure why not."

While this was going on, on the other side of town in the FACE family estate England was talking with the Netherlands about his son Canada. The Netherlands had fallen for the quieter of the sons, and had come to speak with Canada's parental figure about marrying him. England did not see anything wrong with the idea, the Netherlands were rather wealthy and seemed like an altogether good match, so England said, "I will allow this if you follow my two requests. First you must wait two years and secondly you must win her over. If you can do this then I will give you my blessing."

Pleased with this, the Netherlands thanked England and left to get ready for the party later that evening, while England left to tell Canada the good news. He found the Canadian in his room with his other father/caretaker, France. As he told the two of them the news, France got excited over the idea, much more excited than Canada, but being a loyal son he hid this and acted happy either way.

* * *

><p>That evening, Prussia and Spain went to the party in disguises, and had a good time. What made the night even better for Prussia was the lovely boy he saw standing against the wall, utterly ignored by the rest of the world. Prussia however noticed the lad, and decided to talk to him after the party.<p>

After the party, Prussia left for the house's garden and stood outside of Canada's window, being awesome he instantly knew which window was his, and began to call for him. Soon later, Canada opened the window, and they began to talk. As they talked, they became more and more in love with eachother. It was soon becoming morning when Prussia asked Canada to marry him. To his delight, he said yes. After this he explained that he would send a friend with directions for her, and left.

Later that day, Prussia sent his friend Spain to meet with Canada and give the directions to leave his house saying that he wanted to pray, but to meet him at the church to marry. Canada eagerly agreed to this and told France the news. France was happy for Canada, even happier then the day before, and agreed to keep the secret.

That evening, Canada left the house and met Prussia at the church run by Prussia's friend Italy. He married them, and the two of them spent the night in total bliss. Their bliss however was not to be long lived.

* * *

><p>The next day, Prussia was off walking with his friend Spain when he ran into Canada's brother America and one of his servants. Like what was common with these two families, they began to fight. At first it was simply words, but it quickly turned physical; leading to America's sword running through Spain.<p>

When Prussia saw this, he was filled with such anger that he killed America. Once he saw what he had done, Prussia fled the city, going into self-imposed exile. It did not take long for the two families to hear of what had happened, but the most sorrowful of the families was Canada.

The boy stayed in his room for the rest of the day mourning the loss of his brother and husband. England however did not know of the husband part, so wanting to make his son happy, he told the Netherlands that he could marry Canada in two days. When he told Canada this news however, he was surprised to find the lad angry with him. This only led to England being angry with the boy and chasing him out of the house.

Not knowing where else to turn, Canada went back to Italy's church to ask for advice. It was not however until Canada proclaimed that he would rather die than be without Prussia that the Italian said, "I have a plan. I can give you a potion which will make you look as if dead. Then after you take it, I will send word for Prussia to come take you away where the two of you can live happily."

Canada agreed with this plan, and took the potion home with him. The next morning Canada took the potion and instantly fell back against his bed; seemingly dead. Later that day when France came in to check on him, he found the boy as if dead and called for a doctor. The doctor then told France and England the terrible news of his death and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Prussia was sitting in the neighboring town while trying to think of a plan for his future when he heard several people talking about Canada's sudden death. Believing this to be true, he went to a potion seller and bought a bottle of poison.<p>

With his sword and poison, Prussia returned to the city and went to the graveyard to see his love one last time. On his way there however, he ran into the Netherlands who blamed him for his wife's death. It did not take long for Prussia to kill the Netherlands and enter the catacomb for Canada's family.

Once inside he found Canada lying still on a stone table. He looked at her sorrowfully, and drank the poison. Several minutes later, Prussia died and Canada awoke; the potions effects wearing off. He was surprised to find Prussia in the catacomb with him, but that surprise turned to sorrow when he realized that Prussia was dead. Filled with despair, Canada kissed Prussia one last time before running himself through with the sword.

The next morning, Italy left for the catacomb to check on Canada when he found the sight from what had happened the night before. He then called for both the families to come to the graveyard and explained to the confused families what had happened. The two families then decided to give up their hatred for eachother and built two golden statues of the couple in honor of their love.

The end

**That was a pretty long chapter for me- hope you liked it! As usual, if you have a request for a story or characters, please tell me via review.**


	34. The Trojan War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to FFFreak21. The story today is the Greek myth of the Trojan War. Because the whole myth has multiple other myths mixed with it, several details will be left out. So anyways, the characters are as follows: Turkey as Paris, Japan as Helen, Greece as the Spartan king, Hungary as Athena, France as Aphrodite, Liechtenstein as Hera, England as discord, China as Japan's father.**

The Trojan War

Long ago there was a wedding which the gods were invited to, that is all of them except England, the god of discord. Wanting to get back at them, he picked a golden apple, wrote on it 'to the most fair,' and threw it into the group of gods. When they saw the apple, they began to argue over who the apple was mean for.

The argument ended with three gods, France, Hungary and Liechtenstein going to a young man named Turkey from Troy to tell who was the most fair. Wanting to win however, the three of them began to bribe the young man. Liechtenstein offered to make him a great ruler, Hungary to make him a great warrior or general, and France to marry him to the most beautiful person; Japan. Upon hearing France's bribe, Turkey gave him the apple and got ready to leave for his future spouse.

During this time, Japan had numerous suitors, so many in fact that his father, China began to worry about the suitors turning on eachother if he picked one. So with a stroke of brilliance, he had all of the suitors pledge not to attack whoever he chose. They all agreed, and China picked a young man named Greece of Sparta to marry his son.

The two of them were happy together, but France made sure that when he saw Turkey Japan fell madly in love with the Trojan. That night, Japan ran off with Turkey; taking most of Greece's treasure with him.

When Greece learned about this, he called upon the others suitors for help and take Japan back. The others agreed to help, and so the Trojan War began. The war lasted a long time, each side with their own great heroes and gods helping.

As the years went on, both sides lost many good men. Greece however could never get into the city of Troy due to the towering walls while the Trojans gained fresh aid from their neighbors. After nine longs years, Greece was considering to give up when a chance to win came to him.

It was decided that if Greece could win a duel against Turkey, then he would be able to return with Japan. But if he lost then his men had to leave without Japan. As they dueled, it became obvious that Greece was going to win and kill Turkey, until France decided to take Turkey away. It was then decided that Greece had won, but the peace of victory was short lived. Shortly after this, a Trojan archer was tricked by the gods into shooting at Greece.

Due to the attempted death, Greece went back to war with the Trojans. Day and night the gods fought on another on the sides of mortals they chose. At first it seemed that Greece was going to win, but this was short lived also as the gods left his aid and others left for home or the underworld. As this happened, the Trojans still continued to receive aid from their neighbors.

Soon however, Greece came up with an idea to finally win the war for good. The key to this was to get into the city and its unbreakable walls. In secret, he had a giant, hollow horse made which could hold an army. He then had the horse rolled to the city gates and presented to the enemy as a peace offering.

Turkey took the giant horse and had it rolled into the courtyard, where it stayed until nightfall and everyone was asleep. As the Trojans slept, the Grecians left the horse and took the city and killed all but one of the Trojan generals; ending the war for good.

**Right, so sorry if that was a little dry, and sorry that FFFreak21 that I did not have the Aphrodite/Ares thing (the source I was using did not have that in the story nor do I remember it from other sources I've read). As always, if you want to read a certain story or a story with certain characters please tell me so in a review.**


	35. Italy and Romano create Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Today's thank you's go to Arkxy-chan. The story today is the Roman Myth of "Romulus and Remus." The characters are as follows: Italy as Romulus, and Romano as Remus. Enjoy.**

Italy and Romano create Rome

Long ago there lived a princess who bared a god twin boys. These twins were named Italy and Romano, and were much loved by their mother. But her brother was not pleased with the idea of their birth and decided to try killing them. Before this could happen, she sent the beloved sons adrift in the river in secret.

In the river they drifted until a she-wolf found them and took the boys in, raising and feeding them as her own until a shepherd found them. The shepherd then took the twins from the wolf and adopted them.

As the twins grew, the shepherd had the boys help with the sheep, but by the time they reached adulthood they decided that it was not for them. Instead they decided that they wanted to be kings.

So the twins built a city on the banks of the Tiber River, but soon it became time to name the city. Along with this the two of them decided that they no longer wanted to rule together either. Due to all of this, the two of them argued numerous times over who should be the ruler and who the city should be named after. On several occasions it even reached the point where they wanted to kill eachother.

Eventually their yearning for blood got the better of them, so they decided to have a duel for the title of ruler and the right to name it. Both of the twins fought with everything they had, but in the end Italy was the winner. This is the reason the main land the descendants ruled became known as Italy.

**Right, that was short. Also sorry if the ending is unfamiliar to you, like with most myths the story has several alternative endings. As always, if you have a request for a certain story or a story with certain characters please tell me so via review. **


	36. Russia's Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**So I recently got a book of brothers Grimm stories and this was one of them. The story is called "Fitcher's bird." The characters are as follows: Russia as the magician, Lithuania as the fist daughter, Latvia as the second, and Estonia as the third.**

Russia's bird

Long ago there was a magician named Russia, who used to disguise himself as a beggar and go to houses where people lived only to kidnap their children. One day, Russia came to a house where three boys lived with their caretaker.

The first of the boys, Estonia, was the one who opened the door. Upon seeing the beggar, he grabbed a bit of bread to give to Russia, but instead found himself in the basket. Russia then ran off, with Estonia in tow, back to his house deep in the woods.

When he reached his house, Russia let Estonia out of the basket and explained, "From now on you will be my special companion, da? All you have to do is obey my simple requests. Now, I must leave for the day, so I'm giving you a key to all of the rooms in the house and an egg to take care of. You can go anywhere in the house except for the basement, alright?"

Estonia agreed to this, and watched as Russia left. After Russia left, Estonia began to look around the house to find treasure after treasure. He then came to the basement, where he became curious as to what was there. Slowly, he opened the door and entered to find the room filled with blood and pieces of other people. He was so startled, that he dropped the egg. Fearing what would happen to him; he picked up the egg, left the room and locked the door. Luckily for him, the egg was not broken but had blood on it that would not come off.

That evening when Russia returned, he asked for the key and egg. Upon seeing the blood on the egg, he knew that Estonia had disobeyed him. So he dragged the poor boy down to the basement, chopped him up, and left him there.

The next day, Russia returned to the house of the three boys and took the younger of the three; Latvia. Like with Estonia, Russia gave the boy the same directions, which he also disobeyed and was punished.

The next day, Russia took Lithuania and gave him the same directions. Lithuania was smarter however, and decided to wrap the egg in a blanket and leave it while he explored. As he explored, he came to the basement. Here he found the pieces of his two brothers. With great grief, he carefully took the pieces and placed them in the direct places. Soon after this, the two of them came back to life, so Lithuania decided to hide them in a spare room.

When Russia returned, he asked for the key and egg, and upon not finding any trace of blood he said that he passed the test and would do whatever he asked. Lithuania thought for a moment before saying, "If that's the case, then tomorrow you must fill your basket with gold and bring it back to my old home while I prepare the house."

After Russia agreed to this, so Lithuania left for his brothers to tell them his plan. He would hide his brothers in the basket the next morning and have them return home. They were then to get help from the others.

The next morning came and like Lithuania planed, he hid his brothers in the basket and watched as Russia carried them off. Before he left however, Lithuania said, "Now leave and as you go I will look through the window to know if you stop for more than a moment."

After making sure that he was off, Lithuania grabbed a skull from the basement, decorated it and sent for all of Russia's few friends. Before they arrived, Lithuania disguised himself as a bird and greeted them each.

As he did all this Russia walked on his way; all the while feeling the extra weight of the basket. Several times he stopped, only to have the boys yell out, "I see you stopping Russia from my window. Hurry on!" Thinking that it was Lithuania, Russia then continued on his way until he reached the house and left the basket. After he left, the boys left the basket to get help and then rushed for Russia's house.

While Russia walked back to his house, he noticed the disguised Lithuania and thinking that it was just a bird he asked, "Do you know what my little Lithuania is up to?"

Lithuania replied, "He swept and cleaned and now is looking out the window I believe."

Russia reached his house around the time the help did, so the help watched as Russia mistook the skull for Lithuania and entered the house. Once Russia and his friends were in the house, the help blocked the entrances and set the house on fire; killing all inside and saving the three brothers.

**Hope you liked it! Also, if you have a request for a certain story or a story with certain characters please tell me in a review.**


	37. Prussia the Albino

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So this is a little different than the other stories, but I had been thinking about this particular story recently. The story today is "Zink the Zebra" by Kelly Weil. The characters are as follows: chibi!Prussia as Zink, chibi!Germany as Fink, Germania as the mom, and others. Hope you like it.**

Prussia the albino

Long ago in central Europe, there lived a little nation called Prussia. Prussia lived with his little brother and father and was like every other boy his age. He had two arms, two legs, loved to play, and was albino. Yes, Prussia was an albino, the only albino in his entire neighborhood. Due to this, all of the other little nations tended to stay away from him or pick on him.

One day, Prussia's little brother, Germany, asked his brother, "Why do you look like that? It's so weird!"

To this Prussia replied, "I don't look weird, I look awesome! It's you and everybody else who looks weird."

This caused the two of them to argue over who was the weird one, but neither of them could reach a decision. So they went over to their neighbors to ask their opinions. They asked a man who wore a mask, a little boy with very large eyebrows, and a young man with a long brown ponytail, but none of them were of any help.

Soon it was time for the two boys to go home for dinner, so when they reached the house Prussia decided to ask their father, "Vati, which of us is weird; me or West?"

Their father paused before responding to them, but then knelt down to his boys' height and told them both, "Neither of you are weird. We're all ourselves and have differences. It's because of those differences that everyone is special."

After saying this, the three of them hugged before the two boys left to place in the yard.

The end

** If you have a request for a certain story or a request for certain characters, please give me them with a review.**


	38. England, the fire keeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you's today go to The Red Rose Alchemist. The story today is "Loo-wit, the fire keeper." The characters are as follows: Britain as Loo-wit, France and Spain as the brothers, and Grandpa Rome as the god. Hope you like!**

England, the fire keeper

Long ago when the world was young the creator, a god called Rome, gave all of the living everything that would make them happy. The weather was always pleasant, there was always enough food for everyone, and everyone had their own space. There were two brothers however, named France and Spain, who became greedy and fought over the same land. As the brothers fought, they would draw in their friends to join their respective side until soon it looked as if war was going to start.

Rome was not pleased with this, so one night he took the brothers and their friends to the top of a mountain. When the brothers awoke that morning, they saw the most beautiful land that they had ever seen. Rome then told the brothers to each shoot an arrow off mountain, and wherever it landed would be that brother's land.

Spain was the first to shoot, sending his arrow to the south of the large river. After doing so, he and his friends and their families left for that side; where they formed their own tribe.

Following Spain's lead, France shot his arrow, sending it to the North side of the river. He and his followers then left to form their tribe.

The two tribes were happy with this for a long time, which made Rome happy. To show that they were at peace, Rome created a large stone bridge to connect the two sides. He then told the tribes, "As long as there is peace in your hearts, this bridge will stand."

For many, many years the two tribes lived in peace; trading and visiting with eachother as the members please. Then one day, France looked over at Spain's land and thought, 'His land is better than mine.' On the same day, Spain looked over at France's land and thought, 'his land is more beautiful than mine.' This only caused the two of them to quarrel again.

Again this made Rome upset, so he made the sky eternally dark and took away the fire from everyone who was wicked at heart. Due to this, all of their plants withered as they grew cold and suffered.

At last the two brothers began to beg for their fire back, promising to return to peace. Rome heard this and went to the only house where there was still fire.

The house belonged to an old man named Britain, who had decided to stay out of their fighting and was not greedy. When Rome approached him, he said, "If you go to the bridge and share your fire, I will give you anything that you ask for."

After thinking a few moments, Britain responded, "I will do as you ask if you make me young and handsome again."

Rome did this, and for the next several days Britain stood on the stone bridge and gave the two tribes fire. As he did this, the sky began to lighten and the brothers and their tribes lived in peace.

One day however, France decided to see Britain himself. When he did, he fell madly in love with him and decided to make the man marry him. On the same day, Spain decided to meet Britain and also fell in love with the man. When asked, Britain said that he could not choose who he liked more; causing the two brothers to fight again.

When Rome saw this he was not merely upset, but outraged that the two of them were still fighting. In a fit of rage, he broke the stone bridge. He then took the two brothers to their respective sides and turned them into mountains. The brothers still continued to fight after this, throwing rocks and fire at eachother and in some places almost blocked the river.

Britain was heartbroken over what happened, blaming his young looks. It soon came that he could not find rest with the others tribes people and left to wallow in self pity. Rome took pity on Britain, so he turned the man also into a mountain and placed him in between the two brothers. Here he slept peacefully for many centuries with the two brothers. Britain was still aware however, so from then on he was in charge of keeping peace between the two brothers and all who decided to come to their mountain range.

**Please review if you want to read a certain story or a story with certain characters. Please and thank you~**


	39. the Velveteen America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to AshMeowsYaoi. The story today is "The Velveteen Rabbit" by Margery Williams. The characters are as follows: Canada as the boy, America as the rabbit, England as the skin horse, France as the caretaker.**

The Velveteen America

There was once a toy doll named America, who was perfect in every way. He had little sewn on hair and bright blue eyes, and as any gift such as him deserved he was placed looking out from a boys Christmas stocking with a little bit of holly in his hands and sweets for his new owner below him.

When the child, a boy called Canada who looked very much like the doll, saw the doll he was filled with joy and played with it for a good two hours. Then Canada's relatives came to have Christmas dinner, bringing with them new gifts for Canada. Upon seeing the new gifts, Canada dropped America in the colorful paper and forgot about him.

For many days after that, America either stayed on the bedroom floor or a toy chest, never getting the attention that he felt he deserved. While he lay there, the other toys would mock him for not being as modern as they were. The only other toy that tried to console him was the oldest toy called England. England had watched as other mechanical and new toys came and passed while the older toys like him, albeit damaged, were the ones who lived long enough to become wise.

One day while America and England were sitting next to eachother, America asked, "What's real? Does it mean that I have a lot of different stuff inside me which makes me light up?

"Real isn't how someone made you," replied England, "Real is something that happens to you when a child loves you for a very, very long time."

"Does it happen all at once?" America asked.

"No," England answered, "It takes a long, long time of play and love. Often times a toy will lose their eyes or fall apart before it happens, which is why the toys with pointy parts or who need to be kept carefully never become real. But when it happens it will never leave you."

America sighed to this. He wanted the magic of becoming real to happen to him, but he did not want to wait that long or to fall apart in the process.

One night, Canada could not find his toy bear to go to sleep with him. Being in a hurry, the boy's caretaker, a man called France, grabbed at America, pulled him across the floor, and gave him to Canada to sleep with. For that night and many nights after it, America spent his nights with the boy. At first he found it unbearable because the boy liked to move around in his sleep, but he soon began to enjoy the games they would play before he fell asleep. America was very happy with this, so happy that he did not notice as his outfit became worn or his hair begin to fall off.

Soon it was spring time, and Canada would spend the days with America; playing in the garden. One day while they were playing by the bushes, Canada was called to have tea and had to leave America. That evening,France was forced to go out to the garden to find and return America to Canada; for the boy could not fall asleep without the toy.

When France returned he complained to the boy about having to go through so much for one toy. In response, Canada said, "Don't say that. He's not a toy, he's real!"

When America heard this he was very happy and thought about the magic which England had told him about. That night, America was too happy to sleep, and spent the night thinking and looking at Canada through his eyes which had long ago lost the brightness.

Soon summer came, and Canada liked to take America to the nearby forest to play. Before Canada would play, he would make America a little bed so that he would be cozy and would only then run off to play in the trees and collect maple leaves. It was on one of these days that America saw two strangers.

The strangers he saw were real people, who wanted America to play with them. But America failed to realize that they were not toys and told them that he did not feel like it. The strangers then began to mock him and played together in front of America; causing him to wish that he could play like them too. Canada then ran by, causing the two strangers to leave. Until he was done playing, America laid there and wondered why they ran off.

Weeks passed, and America grew to look even older; but Canada still loved him the same. Soon he no longer even looked like a human to all except to Canada, who always thought that he was beautiful. America did not mind how he looked however, and was simply happy to be with the boy.

One day Canada grew ill, and America watched as strange people entered and exited the room while he hid under the sheets with Canada. Canada was ill for many days, and America grew bored of not playing. But America would not leave his friend, so he stayed close to Canada and told him of all the fun they would have. Soon Canada's fever went down and a few days later were well enough to play around the house.

The next day, France took the boy out to the balcony, wrapped him and the rabbit in a shawl and told him that they would go to the seashore the next day. He then turned to some other adults and told them of the doctor's orders to disinfect Canada's room and burn all of the toys he played with while sick when they were gone. That included America.

The next day, America was thrown into a large bag with many other books and sheets which Canada used while sick and carried out to the yard. Here he waited throughout the night, while Canada slept in a different room with a brand new toy.

As the night went on, America became lonely; so after wiggling a while he was able to poke his head through the top of the bag. The wind then began to blow, making him cold because his clothes had been worn off. America then began to think of all the fun he and Canada had had, and of England telling him how to become real. He then thought of if it was worth the price to become real, of losing all of his beauty to the world, if it was to end like this. As he thought this a tear, a real tear, rolled down his cheek from where his eyes used to be.

The tear fell to the ground, where a magical flower appeared. From the flower came a little fairy. The fairy then fluttered over to America, picked him up carefully and told him that because he was so loved she would make him real to the whole world.

She carried America onto the forest to a group of people dancing. She then placed him down, told the people to teach him everything he needed to know to be a real human, and then commanded America to get up and play.

America was still for a minute, but then realized that he was completely changed. Slowly, he got up and inspected himself. He became so filled with happiness that he began to dance, only to stop to look at the fairy one last time; to see that she was gone.

Fall, winter and spring passed, and soon it was the day's again when Canada left to play in the forest. On one of these days, he spotted a boy who looked a lot like himself and his old toy America. The resemblance was so much in fact, that after the boy ran off Canada said aloud, "Why, he looked just like my old doll that I lost because of the scarlet fever."

Canada never learned for sure however that it was in fact America who came back to see his old friend again.

**Hope you liked it! As usual, if you have a request for a certain story or a story with certain characters please send them my way in the form of a review!**


	40. The heavenly spinner, America and Russia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go again to The Rose Red Alchemist. The story today is the Chinese myth "Chih-nii and the Cowherd." The characters are as follows: America as Chih-nii, England as the father, and Russia as the Cowherd.**

The heavenly spinner, America and the Russia

Long ago there lived a large man named Russia, who was of little mind. One day while Russia was caring for his ox, the creature told him that he could secure the most beautiful person in the world if he hid the clothes of a person bathing in the river on a certain day. Curious as to if this would work, the next day Russia took a beautiful man's clothes and hid them in a well. The man whose clothes he took was no mere man however, but was called America whose father was a god. America had come down to Earth with a friend to have a little fun, but without his clothes he could not return to heaven. So he agreed to do anything for the clothes. And so America and Russia married.

The two of them lived together for several years, and America had bore Russia two children, but America could still not find his clothes. When at last he asked Russia where they were, he showed him. As soon as America saw the clothes, he quickly dressed himself and left for heaven.

Stricken with grief, Russia consulted the ox who suddenly took Russia and the children to heaven. In heaven, Russia told America's father, England, the story of all that had happened; who then verified the story with America.

After England did this, he turned back to Russia and made the man immortal and lord over the stars west of the Milky Way. He then turned to America and told him that he would rule over the eastern stars and that the two of them could only meet with eachother once every seven days. There was a bit of a communication however, causing the couple to think that they could only meet once a year, so from then on the couple only meets on the seventh day of the seventh month.

**Short but hope you liked it anyways. As always, if you have a request for a certain story or a request for certain characters please tell me so via review.**


	41. the legion of Turkey and Greece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to chupacabrabeliever18. The story today is the Aztec myth "Popcatepetl and Iztaccihuatl." The characters are as follows: Greece as Iztaccihuatl, Turkey as Popcatepetl, **

The legion of Turkey and Greece

Long ago in the Mexican valley, the Aztecs were taxing a neighboring village. Soon however the village's chief grew tiresome of the tax and decided to battle against the Aztecs, calling the young men to fight.

It happened that the chief had a young son called Greece, who was the most handsome man anyone had ever seen and was in love with a man from the village called Turkey. Both of them loved eachother very much, so before Turkey left to fight the war he asked the chief for the hand of Greece.

The chief eagerly agreed to this under the condition that he returned from the war victorious. After agreeing to this, Turkey left to prepare for the war; leaving the next day.

Shortly after he left however, a rival of Turkey and jealous of his love for Greece walked up to the prince and told him his love was killed. Completely overcome with sorrow, Greece died in grief; never even thinking that he had been lied to.

Turkey returned victorious from war at the end of the next year, expecting a party and the wedding to his love. Instead he received the news that Greece had died. For days he wandered the streets distraught. Then he came to the conclusion that he needed to do something to honor his lost love.

He ordered that seven hills were to be built over her tomb so that there was a great mountain for her. After this was done, he carried the prince up to the top of the hill and lied him down. He then kissed Greece's cold lips and sat next to him to watch him lie there with a torch.

Turkey never left Greece's side, watching him sleep even when the snow came and covered them. The two of them formed two great volcanoes, joined together until the end of time.

**Hope that was the correct story you wanted. As always, if you have a request for a certain story or a story for certain characters please let me know via review.**


	42. Creation through America and Russia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

** Thank you's today go again to The Rose Red Alchemist. The story today is the Japanese creation myth of Izanagi and Izanami. The characters are as follows: Russia as Izanagi, America as Izanami, and Japan as the ruler of the underworld.**

The creation through Russia and America

Long ago there lived two brothers called Russia and America, who would stand on a bridge in heaven, looking at the endless ocean. As they looked at it, the two of them would stir the water with a pearl covered spear; creating the first island.

As the two of them worked together they began to fall in love. Soon it reached the point where they decided to have children, which after much trying and a few rejects they were able to have many children. These first few children became the islands that make up Japan today and several other deities.

One of the children America had was a fire god, who while in the process of giving birth fatally burned him. Due to this, America left for the underworld; a realm ruled over by a man named Japan.

Worried about his love, Russia decided to go to the underworld and bring him back; only to learn that America had eaten from the food there and could not leave. When Russia heard this he became angry and demanded to see him. In response, Japan lit a fire and showed the man he love; covered in maggots and decomposing. Russia then left, never to come down to try to get America again.

After returning to the living, Russia went to the sea to purify himself. As he did this, he created three more deities; the goddess of the sun, the goddess of the moon, and the god of the sea.

**Right, that was short but I hope you liked it! **

**A random thought I had due to a lot of these myths: it seems that whenever you leave this realm for another, you cannot come home if you eat from the food in the different realm. I find it interesting that this comes up in a lot of different places, usually with some unique story lines.**

** As always, if you have a request for a certain story/myth or for a certain character(s) please let me know in a review. **


	43. The contest between Prussia and Germany

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go again to The Rose Red Alchemist. The story today is the Greek myth of Arachne and Athena (I don't believe I did this story yet). The characters are as follows: Prussia as Arachne and Germany as Athena.**

The contest between Prussia and Germany

Long ago there lived a young man called Prussia who was known throughout the world as a great weaver. Many people would come to see Prussia weave his beautiful tapestries and praise him on his work. All of the praise however began to go to his head.

Soon whenever someone would comment that he could weave as well as Germany, the original weaver, Prussia would say, "Pfft, the awesome me weaves much better than Germany!"

As he continued to say this time and time again, Germany and the other gods began to hear this and become annoyed with him. So one day Germany decided to see Prussia in person. Disguising himself as an old man, Germany went into the crowd and watched him weave. Germany then told Prussia to stop tempting the gods.

In response to the request Prussia said, "Kesese, the awesome me ain't afraid of those gods! Let them send whatever challenge they want and I'll show them just how awesome I am!"

Accepting the challenge, Germany took off his disguise to show who he was and told Prussia that whoever weaved the best tapestry won. And so the two of them began to weave. Germany wove a tapestry depicting the story of his battle to claim Athens. Once he finished he looked over to see what Prussia wove. Prussia wove a tapestry of Zeus and the many affairs where he turned into animals. The tapestry was so impressive that even Germany was in awe.

When Prussia began to laugh at Germany's work, Germany fell into a fit of rage and hit the other on the head. After Prussia was hit on the head, he began to shrink smaller and smaller as his fingers stretched into eight long legs. At last his transformation was complete, and filled with despair Prussia crawled up into a corner in the wall.

For the rest of his life, Prussia stayed as a spider; bringing on all of the spiders in the world.

**Another short one but I hope you liked it anyways. As always, if you have a request for certain story or for certain characters please tell me in a review.**


	44. China, the crane wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to paragonSentenial. The story today is the Japanese folk tale "the Crane Wife." The characters are as follows: China as the crane and England as the man.**

China, the crane wife

Long ago in the mountains there lived a peasant called England, who every day would travel in the forest looking for his means to live. One day as he was wandering in the forest, he came upon a crane that had an arrow in its wing. Feeling pity for the crane, England took the bird home and treated the wing. That evening when England went to check on the crane, he found that it had flown off.

Early the next morning, a beautiful young man came to England's house and asked to marry him. Awestruck by his beauty, England said yes and took the young man in as his wife.

For a while England lived happily with the other, whose name was China. Then soon England could no longer support the two of them and was not sure what he could do. Knowing of his troubles, China offered that he could weave cloths; as long as England never looked at him work. England agreed to this, and the next morning China showed a beautiful piece of cloth.

Later that day, England went down to the village and sold the cloth for a large sum of money. With this money the two of them were able to live happily for several months until the money was used up. Again China offered to make another piece of cloth, and again England agreed to sell it and not look at him weave.

The next day, China presented England with a cloth so beautiful that he had never seen one like it. England was so absorbed in the cloth that he failed to notice how China was looking a little whiter and sicklier.

It did not take England long to sell the cloth for twice the amount of the first one. Along with this, a richer peasant asked England for a cloth like it. When England heard the request, he became greedy and eagerly agreed. He then rushed back to his house and told China to weave another cloth.

China was not happy with England's greedy request, but started to work anyways. Later that night as England sat alone; he began to become curious as to how China weaved so well. So he carefully creaked open the door to the room China was in, to find instead of China the crane he helped sticking feathers into the loom.

When China saw England watching him, he became angered at his greedy, promise-breaking husband and flew off.

**Hope you all liked it! As always, if you have a request for a certain story or if you want to see certain characters please let me know in a review.**


	45. France and his long hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to The Emo In Disguise. The story today is the Brothers Grimm story "Rapunzel." The Characters are as follows: France as Rapunzel, England as the witch, Roman Empire and Germania as the parents, and Prussia as the prince.**

France and his long hair

Once upon a time there lived a couple of poor peasants called Rome and Germania who for a long time tried to have a child. After many years of trying, the couple began to lose hope that it would never happen.

In their little house, they owned a little window, through which the Rome could look over their neighbor's beautiful garden; the wizard England's garden. In the garden, there were several rows of rapunzel lettuce. As he looked at it, he began to crave it to the point where his husband feared he would die without it.

So that night Germania crept into the garden and grabbed several handfuls of lettuce and rushing out before he was seen. He then gave the lettuce to Rome who happily ate it.

The next day however, the yearning for the lettuce came back to Rome with an even more abundance. Again he made Germania sneak into the garden to get more. This time however, he was caught by England.

After explaining himself and pleading for mercy to England, England told Germania, "If everything is as you say, then I will let you leave with all of the lettuce you want on one condition. When Rome has his child, you are to give it to me. it will be taken care of, and I will be its father."

Germania consented and took the lettuce back to his home and told Rome the news. Several months later, Rome gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with soft, blond hair; who they named France. Shortly after France was born, England came for the boy and took him away.

France grew to be the most beautiful child under the sun, and when he turned twelve England locked him away in a tower with no door and one window. In order for England to enter, he would stand under the window and cry out, "France, France, let down your hair!"

France would then let his by now extremely long hair down through the window and allow England to climb up. For several years the two of them lived like this, until one day the king's son rode by the tower.

As he rode by, he heard someone singing. When he heard it, he found it so charming and awesome that he followed it to the tower and wanted to enter, but could find no way inside. Disappointedly, he rode home thinking of the beautiful melody.

The next day he went to listen to the music, but instead found England by the tower calling out, "France, France, let down your hair!" He then watched as a large amount of hair came from the window and England went up.

After waiting until England had left, the prince went to under the window and called out, "France, France, let down your hair!"

Again the hair came down, so the prince climbed up. Once he reached the top, he saw France and was amazed by his beauty. France also saw the other and cried out in shock, "Sacre bleu! Who are you?"

"I'm the awesome prince Prussia, and who are you?" Prussia answered. France then answered, and soon the two of them began to talk about their sudden love for one another.

Soon it was time for Prussia to return to his castle, but France wanted to leave as well. After some consideration, the two of them came up with the plan that Prussia would visit every day and leave with a bit of silk to make a ladder with. After agreeing to this, the two of them kissed and Prussia left.

For several weeks after this, the two of them met each day in secret. Then one day after France pulled England up France asked, "Tell me England, why is it so much easier to lift Prussia up then you?"

When England heard this, he knew that France had been deceiving him and that he failed to separate her from the world. In a fit of anger, he cut off all of France's hair and France to live in the desert in misery. After doing this, England tied the hair to a hook by the window and waited for Prussia to arrive.

Soon after doing all of this, Prussia came and called for the hair to be dropped. Like always, the hair was dropped and he climbed up. Instead of meeting with France however, he found himself face to face with England. England then clawed out Prussia's eyes so that he could no longer see and watched him jump out of the tower.

In the forest Prussia wandered, unawesomely blind and beside himself with worry for his dear France. After roughly a year of blindly roaming, he came to the desert where England had left France. During that time, France had given birth to two children; the three of them living in wanting.

Then France heard a voice that sounded very familiar to him. The voice was in fact Prussia, and after following the voice the two of them were reunited. In joy France hugged Prussia and began to cry. As he did so, two tears fell into Prussia's eyes; magically allowing him to again see.

Prussia then lead France and their children back to his castle and lived for a long time happily.

**Hope you all liked it! As always if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please tell me in a review. **


	46. Russia and the sorcerer America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to Tako-chan. The story today is the Greek myth of "Jason and Medea." The characters are as follows: Russia as Jason, America as Madea, England as the king, Lithuania as Medea's brother, China as Pelias.**

Russia and the sorcerer America

Long ago there lived a man called America, who was a sorcerer for a king called England on an island. England was a powerful man who owned a fleece that was made of gold; which was his most prized possession.

One day a group of people following a man called Russia came to the island in search of the fleece. When England heard this, he decided to send Russia on several impossible tasks, but when America saw the young man he become so filled with love for him that he told Russia in secret, "I will use my magic to help you get you the fleece, but in payment for this you must become one with me."

Unwilling to go home without the fleece, he agreed to. With the help of America's magic, Russia was able to complete all of the tasks and shortly afterwards left with the fleece, America, and America's friend Lithuania.

As they left however, England began to follow them with the intent of taking America back. When Russia and America noticed this however, America came up with a plan to cause England to stop. Taking hold of Lithuania, America began to chop the poor man to bits and throw him overboard. Then when china and his ship came by, they were forced to gather all of the bits to give Lithuania a proper burial.

Several days later, America and Russia landed on an island and consecrated their love for one another by marrying. After this the couple and the other men went through many hardships until they finally reached America's home.

Once home, Russia introduced his love and the fleece to the king, China, and requested the throne which rightfully belonged to him. China would not have it however and sent the couple out.

Later that night, America tricked China's two children into slitting England's throat by telling them that it would make him young again. When news of this reached the others in the city however, America and Russia were driven out to a neighboring town.

In the neighboring town, America gave Russia two children and they lived happily. America then noticed that Russia began to flirt with another person. This caused the two of them to argue, leading to Russia divorcing America and kicking them out of their house. In fury and for revenge, America had the two children send Russia gifts only to then kill them afterwards.

When news of his children's deaths hit Russia, he left in sorrow for a far away island where it is said that he died with the ship that brought him along all of his journeys. As for America, he also fled the city and settled in a far away land.

**Right, sort of mixed together a bunch of different endings, but I hope you liked it anyways.** **As always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please tell me so in a review.**


	47. France and Greece's Flower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to Gilboobs. The story today is the Greek myth of "Apollo and Hyacinth." The characters are as follows: France as Apollo, Greece as Hyacinth, Spain as Phoebus, and England as Zepherus.**

France and Greece's flower

Long ago the god France was fond of a young man called Greece. France would always watch eagerly as he joined him while fishing, hunting, or simply playing together. One day the two of them decided to take things easy and play a game of discus.

Greece watched as France threw the disk up high into the air, and eagerly ran after it to catch it. Instead of catching it however, the wind controlled by a jealous god called England blew the disk square into Greece's forehead. The force of the hit was great, causing Greece to fall to the ground and faint.

Worried about his friend, France rushed over to try and help Greece. Using everything to his disposal, he tried to save Greece's quickly fading life; but it was all in vain.

During this time, a friend of France called Spain came walking by and watched the whole event. After they both knew that Greece was dead, Spain began to call France a murderer. Filled with grief for the dead youth, France promised that he would always remember him and his beauty by playing his music.

As France spoke this, he did not realize that the blood from Greece's forehead which spilled on the ground had turned into a new and beautiful flower with petals of purple and silver. Spain however did not feel that this was enough of an honor for the fallen youth, and decided to use his magic to implant sorrow into the petals. This way, every spring when the flowers came back, the world would be able to remember what happened to the young man who shared the name with the flowers.

**Right, that was really short but I hope you all liked it anyways. As always, if you have a request for a story and or a request for certain characters please let me know in a review and I will get to it as fast as I can.**


	48. the obsessive Belarus and the resisting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to The Rose Red Alchemist. The story today is another Greek myth of "Apollo and Daphne." The characters are as follows: Male Belarus as Apollo, Fem! Russia as Daphne, England as cupid, and Ukraine as mother earth.**

The Obsessive Belarus and the resisting Russia

Long ago when there were many gods on the earth, there was one god called Belarus. One day Belarus completed an incredible task of defeating a dragon; which caused the young man to become incredibly arrogant. There was also at this time another god called England, who had the ability to shoot magical arrows into a person's heart and cause them to fall in or out of love.

It came that at one point Belarus watched as England went to work, and began to mock the boy for using such a formidable weapon for such a sissy-sounding task. This mocking began to try England's temper, eventually leading to the point where he could not take it anymore and decided to play a trick on Belarus to get back at him.

When Belarus was talking with a beautiful nymph called Russia, England shot the two of them with different kinds of arrows. Into Belarus he shot and arrow of gold which caused him to fall madly in love with Russia, while into Russia he shot a blunt arrow which caused her to feel repulsed by the idea of love.

For many times after that, Belarus tried in vain to have Russia marry him. But like with any other suitor, she tried to get away from him. It soon reached the point where Belarus's constant attempts to win her grew too much for Russia to take.

Wanting advice on how to escape from Belarus, Russia went to her mother figure, a woman known as Ukraine. Deciding to help the poor girl, Ukraine used her abilities to turn Russia into a tall and beautiful sunflower.

When Belarus saw this happen, he was heart-broken at the realization he would never be with the woman he loved. In honor of her memory, Belarus decided to make the Sunflower his symbol; so that whenever he saw it he would remember the one he was obsessed with.

**Another short one, but it's actually one of my favorite stories about Apollo. Anyways, I hope you liked it! as always, if you have a request for a certain story or a story with certain characters please send it to me in a review.**


	49. Italy's box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to Ashley Atramento. The story today is the Greek myth "Pandora's Box." The characters are as follows: Italy as Pandora, Germania as Prometheous, Germany as Epimetheous, and Rome as Zeus.**

Italy's Box

Long ago the lord of the gods called Rome decided to create a creature which looked like them, so using clay they created a young man who they called Italy. After Italy was created, each of the other gods began to give him a gift; until soon Italy was the perfect person. Then it came close to Rome's turn to give him a gift.

During that time, Rome was upset with another person called Germania, who had a son who gave mankind fire. So he had one of his followers teach him to be curious and stubborn before giving him the final gift. Rome's gift to Italy was a small box and told him that he was not to open the box for any reason.

Rome then sent Italy to stay with Germania's son Germany. Germania had warned his son beforehand to not accept anything from Rome, but when Germany saw Italy he could not say no to taking him in.

For a time Germany and Italy lived together in piece, but Italy could not help but become curious about what was in the box. At last he could not take the curiosity anymore and slowly opened the box's lid.

As soon as the lid opened a crack, all of the sicknesses, vipers, spiders and every other terror in the world. Terribly frightened, he slammed the lid back on as quickly as he could. He was not fast however, for by the time he closed the lid the only thing left in was the knowledge of when one died. Due to this however, people are still able to hold onto hope.

**Right, it's short but I hope you all liked it! As always, if you have a request for a certain story or a story with certain characters please tell me so in a review.**


	50. the quiet Canada and the narcissistic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wow, 50 chapters and still going strong! Just wanted to think all of my great readers/reviewers/subscribers before going to the story. **

**Thank you's today go to Tako-chan. The story today is the Greek myth "Eco and Narcissus." The characters are as follows: Canada as Echo, Prussia as Narcissus, and France as the god.**

The quiet Canada and the Narcissistic Prussia

Long ago there lived a nymph called Canada, who was madly in love with a human called Prussia. Prussia was a beautiful youth, who was wanted by many people, but he would always scorn anyone who confessed their love for him. Even so, Canada continued to follow him around and watch him.

There were only two things in the entire world that Canada wished for, the first was that Prussia would love him back and the second was that they could have a conversation together. You see, long ago Canada angered a god called France who cursed him so that Canada could only repeat the last word another said.

One day while he was following Prussia, he was noticed and Prussia yelled out, "Who's here?"

In response, Canada yelled out, "Here!"

"Come!" Prussia yelled out again, only to have Canada answer "Come!"

Prussia was then silent for a moment before smirking and replying, "Why don't you come out and join the awesome me?"

When Canada heard this he was so happy that he ran out of the woods to Prussia and hugged him. As soon as Canada hugged Prussia however, Prussia pushed him off and said, "You think you're awesome enough to be with me? Go away from me."

Prussia then left on his way, leaving a now distraught Canada in the field to cry. That evening he left for the mountains where he died of a broken heart; leaving only his repeating voice.

When France learned of what happened, he was incredibly angry with Prussia. He found Prussia one day while the youth was by a cool pond. Cursing Prussia, the youth looked into the pond and was instantly infatuated with his own reflection that he leaned forward to kiss it, fell in, and drowned.

**Another short one but I hope you liked it! As always, if you have a request for a certain story or a story with certain characters please give it to me in a request.**

**To Pastawar19: I will get to your story, I promise (most likely this weekend when I have time to read through the story).**


	51. Greece v Turkey for Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to The Rose Red Alchemist. The story today is the Greek myth of "Persephone and Menthe." The characters are as follows: Japan as Hades, Fem!Greece as Persephone, and fem!Turkey as Menthe. Enjoy!**

Greece v. turkey for Japan

Long ago there was a young woman called Greece, who lived as queen of the underworld with her husband, Japan. Despite the fact that she was forced to be Japan's queen long ago, she was actually quite happy living with him and him with her.

One day she was thinking about this while taking a ride down the river of woe. As she traveled however, she caught a glimpse of Japan with another woman. This woman was a wood nymph called Turkey, and when Greece saw the two of them together she fell into a fit of jealousy.

Storming towards the two of them, Greece used her magic to turn Turkey into a small herb; ultimately ruining any relationship Japan could have had with the nymph. Japan still felt pity for Turkey however, so while he was unable to turn her back to normal he made it so that she would always have a wonderful taste and small. Today the herb that Turkey was turned into is known as mint.

**Ah, another short one, but I hope you liked it anyways. As always, if you have a request for a certain story or a request for certain characters please let me know in a review.**


	52. the three little nations and the big

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to genneth. The story today is the fairy tale "The three little pigs." The characters are as follows: Mexico, America, and Canada as the three little pigs and England as the big bad wolf.**

The three little nations and the big bad England

Long ago a mother told her three young nations that it was time for them to go out into the world. The last thing she told them before they left was, "Make sure that you stay away from the big bad England."

The three nations agreed to do so and left to make their livings. The first nation to stop was a young man called Mexico, who came across a person selling hay. After buying all of the person's hay, he began to build himself a little house with it. Happy with his little house, he decided to rest for a little bit when he heard a knock on the door. Looking through his peephole, he saw that the visitor was the big bad England.

England then said, "Little Mexico, let me in."

"Not by the hairs on my chiny, chin, chin," Mexico answered.

This caused England to scowl and reply, "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this sad excuse of a house down!"

With that England began to breathe in and blew the house down in one blow. Before he could catch Mexico however, the boy ran as fast as he could and reached his brother America's house.

America had walked a little farther than Mexico, before running into a person selling sticks. Buying all of the sticks, he then began to make himself a little house made of them. Shortly after finishing it, he was met by his brother Mexico who came in and slammed the door shut. Before he could ask what was wrong, America heard a knock on his door.

The person at the door was England, who asked, "Little America, let me in."

"No way, dude! Not by the hairs on my chiny, chin chin," America answered.

England again scowled and replied, "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your sad little house down!"

With that England began to breathe in a great breath and blew out with such a force that it blew the house down. Before he could catch the two little nations, however, the two of them ran to their last brother; Canada.

Canada had walked longer than his other brothers and came across a person selling bricks. Deciding to buy all of the bricks, he used them to make himself a sturdy house. Shortly after finishing the house, he was met by his two brothers who slammed his door shut.

He then heard a knock at his door followed by England say, "Little Canada, please let me in."

"Sorry, but no," he answered quietly.

Again England scowled and replied, "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this house down!"

England then began to breathe in and blow, but he could not blow it down. He tried again but could still not do it. Still wanting to get inside, he decided to climb onto the roof and try to go down the chimney.

Canada heard him on the roof however, and decided to set a trap for him by filling a caldron full of water and placed it over a roaring fire. Then when England went through the chimney, he landed into the pot and had a cover shut on top of him. That evening the three little nations stayed at Canada's house and ate an England stew for dinner.

**Hope you liked it! If you want to read a certain story or a story with certain characters please let me know in a review.**


	53. the little prince Sealand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Sorry for the delay, the adapter to my computer decided to stop working so I needed to wait for a new one.**

**Thank you's today go to PastaWar 19. The story today is "The Little Prince" by Antoine de Saint Exupery. The characters are as follows: England as the main boy (the story is written from his point of view), Sealand as the little prince, and various others with minor roles.**

The little prince Sealand

When I was six years old I saw a picture of a boa eating a small animal. This caused me to decide to draw a picture of a boa after eating an elephant, but when I showed it to my brothers and asked them if they were afraid they asked, "Why would we be afraid of a hat?"

I then decided to redraw the picture so that they could see what the boa had eaten. In response my brothers told me to stay away from drawing boas, their outsides or insides, and focus more on grammar and manners and such.

After that I did as they said and stopped going down the career of an artist. Instead I became a pilot, but one day while I was flying by myself a problem arouse with my engine; causing me to land in a desert far away from any help with only enough supplies to last me a week. I worked on the engine the rest of that day, and when the day ended I fell asleep exhausted.

The next day I awoke to find a small person next to me asking me to draw him a sheep. At first I tried to explain to the lad that I only knew how to draw boa constrictors, but due to his constant persisting I drew him a sheep. He was not happy with this sheep however and told me to draw another. This continued for several times until I got annoyed and instead drew a box and told him that the sheep was inside it. This pleased him and he stared happily at it. That was my first meeting with the being which is known as Sealand.

During the next several days, Sealand would visit me and I would learn quite a bit from him. I learned that he lived on a planet scarcely bigger than himself, what the planet was like and how dangerous things can be for him. If he was not careful his planet could be destroyed by only a few trees' roots and that for a long time his only entertainment was looking at sunrises.

On the fifth day he visited me while I was still working on the engine. At the time I was running low on water and was beginning to fear the worst. Sealand however was more preoccupied by questioning me about what use thorns were for a plant if sheep will eat them anyways.

As he kept on with this I at last told him that the flowers simply had thorns for spite. Sealand did not like this answer however and began to argue with me about it. At last I told him that it was the first answer that came to my mind and that I was busy. In response he told me that I talked just like all the other grown-ups. He was still very angry and told me that if sheep will eat a flower even if it has thorns then his own unique little flower on his planet will be eaten. The thought of this brought him to tears, so I placed my tools down and tried my best to comfort him; telling him that I would draw him whatever was needed to protect his flower from his sheep.

Sealand told me of the flower he was fearful for, how she was vain and in the beginning treated him badly, but how she confessed her love for him before he left. When he left he found a man called Russia who claimed to be ruler of everything he could see, and for a long moment he was amazed by the king. His amazement left however when he learned that while he was ruler of all that land, he still had no subject to rule over; so Sealand left.

The next place he visited was lived on by a strange man called France, who earnestly asked Sealand to admire and adore him. Seeing nothing wrong with this, Sealand said he would and left.

On and on he continued to visit the other planets. On one planet he met a man who tried to drink away his shame of drinking, on another he met a man who never seemed to stop counting the star he claimed to own, and a man who was ordered to turn on and off a street lamp every morning and evening with a day lasting only a minute.

After visiting these planets, Sealand came to one that was run by a geologist called America. America asked Sealand to describe where he came from, and also told him that his precious flower was in danger of dying. When Sealand heard this he asked where he should go next. It was then that America told him that he should visit earth.

When Sealand reached earth, he landed in the deserts of Africa and met a kindly snake who talked in riddles. The snake then told him that if he ever needed to get home he could take him there. Sealand however left the snake and began to look for the people who lived on the planet. As he walked he crossed the large desert and came to a mountain range. Here he decided to climb up to the top where he saw nothing but rocks and peaks, and when he called out he heard no answer other than his last words.

After leaving the mountains he came to roads which lead to a garden filled with rose bushes which looked just like his flower from his house. at seeing them and everything else on this planet he came to the idea that his planet was not as great as he thought it was, with only three mountains which went up to his knees and a common rose. Thinking about all of this made him cry.

A fox then came by him, who taught him what it meant to tame and be tamed. After learning this, Sealand turned back to the roses and told them that they were nothing like his precious flower back on his planet.

Soon Sealand began to find different people. He found a man who was envious of the children he saw, and another who sold pills which saved you the time of needing to drink.

It had been eight days since I had crashed, and it was on that day that he told me the story of the pills and that I ran out of water. Upon telling Sealand that I would soon die of thirst, he told me that he at least still had a friend and that he was also thirsty. So the two of us began our search for a well. After several hours had passed and it was night, we finally stopped to rest. As we rested, Sealand began to comment on how beautiful the desert and it's night sky was. He then asked me what it was that made them so beautiful. In response I told him that it was because they hold something that was invisible to us. He liked this answer, and soon afterwards fell asleep.

When I was sure he was asleep, I took him into my arms and once again began my search for a well. As I walked I could not help myself but feel as if this little boy was the greatest treasure on Earth. After hours of walking, the dawn began to come and I saw a well.

We drank from the well and were given fresh strength. Sealand then asked to see the picture I had drawn for him, and laughed at each crude drawing. He then told me that it would soon be the one year anniversary of his landing here. He also told me that I had to go back to my plane and fix it, and return the next day.

The next evening I returned to the spot to see Sealand from a distance sitting on a ruined wall talking to something I could not see. As he talked I heard him ask the invisible being if he would suffer much after taking its poison. I then noticed that what he was talking to was a snake, which then crawled into a hiding place as I tried to grab my gun.

Cursing, I went for Sealand to find him with a grave, pale face. I then asked him why he was talking to a snake when he told me that he was happy my plane was fixed and that I could go home. Indeed my plane was fixed, but I did not know how he knew that. Before I could ask, he told me that he was going home too, but that his way to get home was more difficult.

I held onto him closely as he continued by saying that he his sheep and its box and muzzle. He then gave me a sad smile before laughing, and I knew that I would never hear that laugh again. I beg him to laugh again, to tell me that it was just a bad dream. He laughed again and said many things to comfort me. He then at last told me that later that night I should not see him off, for it will look as if he was suffering.

That night before he left, I went to see him. He told me that it was a mistake for me to come, but I did not agree with him. He spoke to me until he began to cry and his star was over head. Then the snake came again and bit his ankle. In less than a minute Sealand was lying in the sand.

The next day I returned home in my plane, and for six years I told no one of what happened. During those six years I could not help but worry about Sealand, so as a way to comfort myself I decided to write this story.

The end

**Hope you liked it! as always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please let me know.**


	54. Taiwan, a Chinese Chinderella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**Thank you's today go to Hamsterzlife. The story today is the Chinese folktale of Yeh-Shen. The characters are as follows: Taiwan as Yeh-Shen, Japan as the wicked stepmother, Hong Kong as the stepsister China as the wise man**

Taiwan, a Chinese Cinderella

Long ago there lived a man who had two wives, each of which gave him a child. One day the man and his favorite wife suddenly died, leaving their young daughter Taiwan in the hands of her stepmother, Japan. Japan was not fond of Taiwan, however, for the girl was more beautiful and kind than his own son, Hong Kong. Due to this, he made the poor girl do all of the worst chores and gave her barely enough food to live on.

As Taiwan worked, she had only one friend; a beautiful fish with large golden eyes. Every day, the fish would meet with Taiwan in the shallow water by the river's banks and here she would feed the fish what little food she could. One day Japan learned about the fish, so disguised as Taiwan he went to the river, enticed the fish over, and killed it with a knife. That evening, he then served Taiwan her friend for dinner.

Distraught over the death of her only friend, she began to cry. As she cried, an old man with long, brown hair in a pony tail came up to her. After she told him what happened, the man told her that the fish's bones held magical properties, and that if she prayed to them when she was in need they would help her. He then also warned her to not overuse this ability.

So Taiwan gathered together the bones from the trash heap and kept them in a safe place for several months. Soon spring was coming, and with spring came the annual festival where all the young men and women met to find husbands and wives. Taiwan longed to go to the festival, but Japan forbade it fearing that someone would take her and not Hong Kong.

On the night of the festival, Japan and Hong Kong left for the festival and left Taiwan. Still wanting to go, she went to the bones and asked them for an outfit so that she could look proper. In response she found herself wearing a beautiful, blue dress with a feathered cloak and slippers made of spun gold. Before she left however, she was warned to not lose either of the slippers.

She walked to the festival, and in a matter of moments she was the center of attention. Japan and Hong Kong also noticed the beautiful stranger, and thinking that she looked familiar they tried to move closer for a better look. Taiwan noticed this however, and so not wanting to be found out, she ran off back home; leaving behind one slipper.

Once she reached home, she changed back into her rags and hid the remaining slipper in the straw of her bed. After the festival, a merchant found her lost slipper and decided to sell it to another merchant; who gave it to the king called Korea.

Curious as to whom the owner of this slipper was, he had everyone in his kingdom try it on, only to have it fit no one. After this, he had the slipper sent back to the square where it was found and a proclamation made that the slipper was to be returned to its owner.

After this announcement, Korea had his men wait in the shadows and watched as every woman past and tried on the slipper; none of them fitting. Then that night Taiwan came to the square and tried to take the slipper, only to have one of Korea's guards grab her and take her to the palace. When he saw Taiwan, he was angered to think that anyone who went around in rags could be the owner of the beautiful slipper. But when he took a closer look he noticed that she was indeed beautiful and did have feet small enough to possibly fit the slippers.

Korea ordered Taiwan to take him to her house and show him that the slipper was indeed hers. So she took him home where she showed him the other slipper and placed them both on her feet. The instant she stood up with the slippers on, her rags turned into the beautiful dress that she had worn to the festival and Korea knew that she was truly the owner of the slipper.

Upon seeing Taiwan in the dress, Korea became filled with love for the girl and proposed to her. The two of them were then married and lived happily. Japan and Hong Kong however were ordered to never visit Taiwan nor could they leave their home.

**Hope you liked it and as always if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please give them to me in a review.**


	55. Turkey, Ruler of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to shadowwolf49. The story today is the Egyptian myth about how Osiris became ruler of the underworld. The characters are as follows: Turkey as Osiris, Greece as Seth, Egypt as Isis, Rome as Thoth, and ancient Egypt as Anubis.**

Turkey, Ruler of the dead

Long ago there lived a god known as Turkey who had a very jealous brother called Greece. One day Greece's jealousy got the better of him, and he killed Turkey, chopped him into fourteen pieces, and scattered the pieces across the land.

Now it so happened that Turkey had a wife, his other brother Egypt, who upon hearing of his husband's death became filled with distraught. Egypt wandered the land, searching for Turkey's body so that he could eventually put him to rest. Eventually he was able to do this however, and when he had gathered all of the pieces the others gods decided to bring Turkey back to life.

Now that he was alive again, Turkey was given the task of ruling over the dead. So westward he moved with Egypt, away from Greece, where he started his new role of determining who should go to the afterlife and who should not.

To help him with this task was another god, known as ancient Egypt, who would escort the dead into Turkey's hall and look over them. Another helper Turkey had was a scribe known as Rome, who would record every righteous soul who went on to paradise and every wicked soul who was torn apart for his or her crimes.

Together the three of them worked along with others to bring the dead to their final place.

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it. As always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please send them to me in a review.**


	56. Liechtenstein and the six swans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to Quinn Fiberoptic. The story today is the Brothers Grimm story "the six swans." The characters are as follows: Italy as the first king, Russia as the queen, Liechtenstein as the princess, Prussia as a huntsman, Switzerland as the second king, and Austria as the mother-in-law. Enjoy~**

Liechtenstein and the six swans

Long ago there lived a king called Italy, who got lost in the woods in his kingdom. With night quickly approaching, he began to become frightened. He then saw a woman and asked her for directions. The woman told him however, that if he wanted to get out of the forest he had to marry her son. Scared of the woman for he could tell she was a witch, he agreed to her request and followed her to her cottage. Here he met the son, a tall man with purple eyes and an eerie smile called Russia. After meeting Russia, his mother gave them directions and they left for the castle to be married.

At this time Italy had seven children, six boys and a young girl, who he feared for due to his new marriage. Due to this fear, he had a castle for his children built deep in the forest where Russia would never find them.

Soon after the children were moved to it however, Russia began to notice how often Italy was gone. Wondering where his husband kept running off to, he paid a huntsman to follow Italy and find the place of the castle. After learning where it was, she went to work sewing six shirts that were entwined with the magic he learned from his mother.

The next day, Russia went off to the castle with the shirts. The six sons who saw the man at first thought that it was their father and rushed up to Russia, who then took the opportunity to place a shirt on each of the sons. As the shirt touched each boy, the six of them began to turn into swans and flew away. After watching this, Russia left for the castle where he lived, forgetting about the boys' sister, Liechtenstein.

The next day when Italy went to see his children, he was surprised to find only Liechtenstein left. She then began to tell him of everything that had happened the day before about the stranger and the shirts; causing the king to want to take her somewhere she would be safer. Liechtenstein however begged him to let her stay for one more night; and eventually got this.

When night came, Liechtenstein left the castle and began her search for her brothers. She searched for them all night and all of the next day until at last she was too tired to go on. As she felt as if ready to collapse at any moment, she found a small house with six little beds in it.

Tired, she crawled into one of them, only to then get up when she saw six swans come to the doorway and remove their skins; turning into her brothers. She rushed up to them and was happy to see them, but they warned her that she had to leave for this house belonged to thieves who would kill her and that they could not protect her for they could only take their human form for fifteen minutes a day.

She then asked them if there was any way to lift the spell. To her question they told her that if she was completely silent for six years and spent that time weaving for them shirts made out of asters the spell would be lifted. After saying all of this, the boys once again turned into swans and flew off.

The next morning, Liechtenstein searched for an aster tree and upon finding one climbed it and gathered the leaves. She then began to sew in silence. Sometime later as she sewed, a huntsman known as Prussia found her and asked why she was in a tree. She tried to ignore him, but he kept insisting that she come down and talk. Thinking that he would leave if she threw things at him, she began to throw everything she could from her person; until soon all she had with her was the materials for the shirts and her own shirt. By now Prussia had become impatient and decided to climb the tree and force her down.

Once she was down, he noticed how beautiful she was and decided to bring her to the land's king, a man called Switzerland. At the castle, Switzerland began to ask her who she was in every language he knew, but she did not respond to any of them. His heart was touched however by her beauty, so he had her dressed in rich garments and feed at his table with him. Soon afterwards, the two of them were married.

Switzerland's friend, a man called Austria, still lived at the castle however, and was not as pleased with the silent girl as Switzerland. He would often speak ill of her to Switzerland and constantly reminded him that they knew nothing of the girl.

A year later, Liechtenstein brought into the world a child, but shortly afterwards while she slept Austria came into the room, took the child and smeared blood over her mouth. He then hid the child and went to Switzerland accusing the girl of being a cannibal. Switzerland however did not believe him, and watched as she simply continued sewing the shirts.

The next year she gave Switzerland a son, and like with the last child Austria took him and smeared her mouth with blood. Again he told Switzerland that the girl was a cannibal, and again Switzerland defended her.

The year after this, Liechtenstein gave Switzerland yet another child, and again she was framed as a cannibal. When this came again to Switzerland's attention, he could not simply let her go again. So with a heavy heart he sentenced her to burn at the stake the following day at sunset.

It so happened that the day she was to die was the last day she had to be quiet. So as she prepared for her execution she gathered the shirts which were for the most part finished and went to the court yard. Above her as she walked flew her brothers, and as she walked she threw the shirts up to them so that they landed around their necks.

As the shirts touched the swans, they once again gained their human shapes, all except the youngest who still had a swan wing for an arm, and protected their sister. Liechtenstein then went to her husband and explained to him what happened. When Switzerland heard this, he became angry with Austria and ordered him to be burned at the stake.

**Hope you liked it, and as always if you have a request for a certain story or characters please send it to me as a review~**

**To Ayumi Koduo: I will most likely get to your story, just not right now since I did Rapunzel with different characters in the later half in June. **


	57. Liechtenstein and the tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you's today go to Ayumi Kudou. The story today is Rapunzel. The characters are as follows: Liechtenstein as Rapunzel, Romano as the prince, Fem! England as the witch, and Switzerland and Belgium as the parents. **

Liechtenstein and the tower

Long ago there lived a poor couple called Switzerland and Belgium, who lived in a small house with only one door, one window, a fireplace and barely any furnishing. The couple refused to let their poor lifestyle bring them sorrow however, and for a long time tried to have a child. After years of trying however, they began to lose hope that it would ever happen.

Next door to the couple there lived a young woman known as England, who was a witch. She also had a large vegetable and herb garden filled with the most enticing foods, and made it known to everyone else in the kingdom that if they tried taking any of her food she would make sure they regretted it.

It so happened one day while Belgium looked out the window, she noticed lettuce in England's garden and began to crave the plant. The more she looked at the plant the more she craved it, until at last when Switzerland returned she told him that if she did not get the lettuce she would die. Not wanting his wife to die, that evening he sneaked into the garden, quickly grabbed a handful of lettuce, and rushed out before England came out.

When he returned, he gave Belgium the lettuce and watched as she made it into a salad and ate it; hoping that he would not have to return to the garden. The next day however, Switzerland returned home from work to find Belgium craving even more lettuce and begging him to go get it.

Again Switzerland waited for night before heading for the garden, but this time England was waiting for him. When she saw Switzerland grab at the lettuce, she confronted him. Upon being caught, he began to beg for his life, causing England to think. She then told him, "In several months time, your wife will bear a daughter. I will let you go if after the child is born you give her to me. I can even assure you that she will be well taken care of."

Switzerland eagerly agreed and left to tell Belgium. As England said, in several months time Belgium gave birth to a beautiful girl which they named Liechtenstein. England then came and took the child, first to her house for several years and them to a tower with no door; only a window.

In the tower, Liechtenstein grew into a young woman with hair that was so long that England would use it as a ladder to get up the tower walls. But Liechtenstein often grew bored of the tower, and when this happened she would sing to herself.

One day a prince called Romano was out hunting when he heard a girl's voice singing the most beautiful song he had ever heard. Following the voice, he found a tower, but he dared not go too near to it, for as he found the tower he also saw the witch England.

He then listened as she called up, "Liechtenstein, Liechtenstein, let down your hair!"

Romano watched as a long cord of hair fell from the window and England climb up. He stayed there wondering who this Liechtenstein was, and watched as the witch climbed down. Once he was sure that England was gone, he went to the tower and called out for the hair to be lowered.

Again the hair fell and he climbed up, completely surprising the young Liechtenstein. After calming the girl down, the two of them began to talk and ended with confessing their love for eachother. By then it was getting late, so Romano left; promising to think of a way to free her and to return.

Day after day, Romano would visit Liechtenstein in the tower and help her make a ladder so that she could come down; but the bliss the two of them shared would be short lived. One day after she pulled England up into the tower, she asked the witch why she was so much heavier to lift up than the prince. Upon hearing this, England knew that the girl had been seeing someone and threw into a rage; cutting the girl's hair short and banishing her to the desert. England then stayed in wait for the prince to come back.

When Romano came later that day, England lowered the hair for him to climb up and once he was up she slit his eyes and pushed him out of the tower into the forest. For one year, Romano wandered the forest blind, mourning the loss of his sight and his love. Eventually however he made his way to the desert, where he heard Liechtenstein's voice.

Romano called out to the voice, and in several minutes was reunited with his love; who cried out of happiness. As she cried, several of her tears fell into Romano's eyes; healing them. He then led Liechtenstein and the children she had during that time back to his castle and married her. Here they lived happily ever after.

**Hope you liked it, and as always if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please tell me so in a review.**


	58. The brave French Soldier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to Undying Angel. The story today is "The brave Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen. The characters are as follows: Joan D' Arc as the tin soldier, France as the paper ballerina, Little! America as the child, and England as the goblin toy.**

The brave French soldier

There were once twenty-five soldiers who were all related for they were made from the same tin spoon. Together they all stood shoulder to shoulder and looked straight into the walls of the box they were placed in. Soon however, the box was opened by a curious little America who exclaimed the first words any of them ever heard: "Tin Soldiers!"

The soldiers were America's Birthday present, and as he carefully placed each one on the table he noticed that they all looked alike except one. The last one only had one leg, for there was not enough tin for two, but America felt that this simply made the figure even more unique. This figure's name was Joan D' Arc.

Along with the soldiers there was a paper castle on the table, which was filled with very beautiful things. The most beautiful thing in it was a paper Ballerina which was called France. Since France always stood on one leg too, Joan decided that he would be her husband. So despite that fact that France lived in better conditions, she decided that she would make his acquaintance.

That evening after all of the humans had gone to sleep, all of the toys began to have their own fun while Joan tried to get to France. The only problem was that the lid to her and her brother's house was too heavy for them to open. Soon it reached midnight and Joan and France were the only ones left in their places. At midnight a goblin called England hidden in a snuff box came out and told Joan to not wish for something that was not hers. She pretended to not hear him however, so instead England warned her of the next day.

The next day America was playing with the tin soldiers by the window when Joan accidently fell out of the window and got stuck upside down in the street below. America and his nanny ran out immediately to look for Joan, but they could not find her and she refused to call out for help while wearing her military uniform. Sad, America returned inside without the soldier when it began to rain.

After the heavy downpour, two other boys walked down the sidewalk and saw the tin soldier. Upon seeing it, one of them called to the other, "It's a tin soldier, let's make it sail!"

So the two of them made a boat out of newspaper and sent Joan down into a gutter with it. As the boat went faster and faster, it fell down into the sewer system. All the while, Joan blamed her misfortune on England.

Soon she reached a rat who asked for her passport, but of course she could not give him one. She paid him no notice however, and instead allowed the strong current to send her away from the vermin. Her boat however soon began to fall apart as it reached the ocean and she began to worry that she would not survive. As she thought this, she thought again of her love France, and how she wanted to see him again.

When the boat finally fell completely apart, Joan found herself gulped down by a large fish. It was narrower and darker in the fish, but Joan stayed firm and brave as the fish moved in wild movement; only to then become still.

After being in the darkness for so long, a cut of lightning appear; bringing with it daylight. As Joan saw the light, a voice proclaimed, "Why, it's the tin soldier!"You see, the fish had been caught and sold to the cook of the house where America lived.

In awe of Joan's long journey, she dried the soldier and placed her on the table with all of the other toys. Here she saw her dear France and had to hold back tears of joys. America saw her too, and for no reason at all threw her into the stove; as she figured it was again England's fault.

As the flames licked the paint off of Joan's outfit, she continued to stare at France. Then the door opened and the wind was enough to blow France into the fire with Joan; to become ashes almost instantly. Shortly after this, Joan melted away.

The next morning, a maid entered the room to empty the ashes from the stove. Among the ashes she was surprised to find a little tin heart and some tinsel from France's dress.

**Hope you liked it, and as always if you have a request for a story or for certain characters please give them to me as a review!**


	59. Romano and his love Spain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**I'm pretty sure I did this story already, but it would have been a while so I decided to do it anyways. So thank you's today go to PastaWar19. The story today is the story of Cupid and Psyche. The characters are as follows: Romano as Eros, Spain as Psyche, Prussia and France as the sisters, Rome as Venus, and China as Jupiter.**

Romano and his love Spain

Once there was a king who had three sons who were absolutely gorgeous. The youngest of them was called Spain, who was the most beautiful out of the three. He was so beautiful in fact that the workers in the king's land began to neglect their worship of Rome, a god who was in charge of love.

When Rome learned of this, he became angered and decided to ask his son Romano to use his magic arrows and make Spain fall in love with a horrible monster. Romano said he would do this, but when he went to Spain and saw how beautiful he was that Romano fell instantly in love with him.

Not wanting to make him marry a monster, Romano instead had a wind come and take him to a castle where he was waited on by many invisible servants. The first night he was there, Romano visited him in the darkness and told Spain that he was his husband and that Spain must never try to see him. Spain promised this and for a while the two of them lived happily.

After a while however, Spain began to grow homesick and asked his husband to allow his brothers France and Prussia to visit him. After much discussion, the husband finally said yes and had the two other brothers sent for.

When France and Prussia saw the palace that Spain lived in, they became filled with jealousy. Due to this, the two of them tried convincing Spain that the 'great husband' was actually a monster who wanted to fatten him up before eating.

When Spain heard this, he became filled with concern for his life. So that night he lit a candle, picked up a knife, and went to the bedroom they shared. With the light from the candle, Spain was able to see that his husband was not a monster but actually the handsome god Romano. He was so surprised by this that he was careless and accidently allowed some wax to drip onto Romano's shoulder.

The hot wax awoke Romano, and when he noticed what happened the god disappeared with his castle in a puff of smoke. Full of despair, Spain began to wander in search of Romano, until soon he yearned for the god so much that he decided to as Rome for help. Rome was still angry with Spain however, so he made the youth do several tasks; which he was only able to complete with the help of some ants and a river god.

Soon Romano learned to his father's persecution of Spain, and decided to ask the head god China to make Rome stop. China agreed to help Romano, and even turned Spain into a fellow god. Spain and Romano then married and have lived happily to this day.

**Hope you liked it, and as always if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters I will try my best to do it.**


	60. Russia and his adulterous wife Belarus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the long delay, my life had been hectic lately. Anyways, thank you's today go to Menrui55555. The story today is of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. The characters are as follows: Russia as Hepaestus, Belarus as Aphrodite, America as Ares, and Lithuania as Hermes. Enjoy!**

Russia and his adulterous wife Belarus

Long ago there lived a goddess called Belarus who was the most beautiful woman around. Due to this, she was very vain and refused to marry anyone; leading her to instead simply play with the hearts of the other gods. Soon the others became angry with her games, so to punish her they arranged for her to marry Russia; who was known as the ugliest god who always slaved over his forge.

Russia loved his new wife, but everything about him repulsed Belarus. It did not take her long to begin leaving for long amounts of time or for the evening; which only made Russia suspicious as to what she was actually doing. At last he came to the conclusion that his beautiful wife must be cheating on him.

Deciding that he would catch her in the act of cheating, Russia created a strong chain net; so strong in fact that no one could break it. His time then soon came to use the net on his wife and her lover. Upon seeing Belarus lying naked in a bed with the god of war called America, Russia threw the net over them. Once caught, Russia hauled the two of them up to the top of Mount Olympus in order to humiliate them.

When the other gods saw Belarus and America trapped in the net, they began to laugh at their ill fortune; causing Russia to begin feeling satisfied. As they laughed however, the messenger god Lithuania turned to one of his friends and commented, "As humiliating as it may be, I personally would not mind taking America's place."

Russia and the other gods heard this, and Russia began to frown when he noticed the others nod their heads in agreement. Upon agreeing to this, the leader of the gods turned to Russia and told him to let the two of them go; believing that the two of them had been made fun of enough. Russia was not pleased with this, but did as he was told and took his wife home. There the two of them stayed for some time, until they eventually divorced.

**sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it anyways. As always, if you have a request for a story and or for certain characters, please let me know in a review~**


	61. England Will Love America Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So I was helping my mom move some stuff in her office and I found this story and decided to do a parody of it. The story today is "I'll Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch. The characters are as follows: England as the mom and America as the boy.**

England Will Love America Forever

England held his new baby brother, America, close to him and began to rock him slowly back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. As he did this he sung, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my little brother you'll be."

America grew. He grew and grew until he was a two-year-old. As a two-year-old America would run around the house; pulling all of the books off of the shelves, all of the food out of the refrigerator, and even flushed England's gold pocket watch down the toilet. Sometimes it would reach the point where England would yell out, "This brat is driving me crazy!"

Soon it would be night time however, and after the two-year-old had been quiet for a while England would crawl into the room, up to the bed, and see if America was really asleep. If he was, England would gather him into his arms and sing, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my little brother you'll be."

America continued to grow until he was a nine-year-old boy. When he was this old, he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when company came over he would always say naughty words. Sometimes it would reach the point where England wished he could sell him to the zoo.

But at night after America had fallen asleep, England would crawl into America's room and see if he was really asleep. If he was, England would pick up the nine-year-old and softly sing to him, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my little brother you'll be."

America continued to grow until he was a teenager. He then had strange new friends, wore strange clothes and listened to strange music. Sometimes England felt like he was the one in the zoo.

But at night after America had finally fallen asleep, England would crawl into America's room and see if he was really asleep. If he was, England would then lift the teenager up and softly sing, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my little brother you'll be."

America continued to grow until he was an adult. As an adult, the two of them would bicker until America eventually moved to his own house. But sometimes on dark nights England would drive to America's house, and if all of the lights were off he would sneak into America's bedroom via the window to see if he was really asleep. If he was, England would cradle that adult America and softly sing, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my little brother you'll be."

Well England also got older. He got older and older until one day he called up America and told him to visit for he was very old and sick. America rushed over and when England saw him he tried to sing the song. England sung out in a whisper, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always…"

England could not finish the song however, so America walked over to England's bed and softly sung, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my Engwand you'll be."

When America finally went home, he walked up the stairs and paused at the top; looking at the room where his new born daughter was asleep. Quietly, he walked into the room, picked up the infant, and began to rock her back and forth. As he did this he softly sung, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please let me know via review~**


	62. Denmark's trials in the Giant City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the wait. Anyways, the story today is the Norse myth of Thor and the challenges. The characters are as follows: Denmark as Thor, Sweden as the giant king, Norway and Iceland as Thor's companions, Finland as the old mother, Hanatamago as the cat, and some others.**

Denmark's Trials in the Giant City

It had been a long time since the god Denmark slew any giants, so one day he turned to his brother Norway and said that they should go on a journey. Norway agreed to this and soon they were off. After traveling for many hours however, it was becoming dark, so they decided to ask the owners of a nearby cabin for shelter.

The owner of the cabin was an old man with a young son called Iceland, who allowed the gods to stay. Denmark and Norway however were hungry from their journey, so they ordered the old man to kill the two goats they had brought and afterwards to not touch the bones. The man did as he was told in killing the goats and ate with the two gods, but late that night Iceland could not help himself and took a bone from the pile.

Early the next morning, Denmark noticed that one of the goats was limping and realized what had happened. Due to the Iceland disobeying his orders, the two gods took Iceland with them as their servant.

With Iceland now part of the group, the three of them continued their journey to the land of the giants. Here they met with one of their king's called Sweden. Sweden knew who his guests were before they appeared, and had therefore planned out how he should play a trick on his enemy.

"'nd Who 're ya sm'll ones? Th't one looks l'ike D'nmark, but h' also looks too p'ny ta be h'm," Sweden said to his guests.

"I am Denmark, slayer of the giants," Denmark said in a huff, obviously not pleased with what Sweden had said.

Sweden then smirked and said, "Th'n let's test ya 'nd yar c'mpanions. No one c'n stay here unless they can prove they're better th'n s'meone else. Who first?"

Norway was the first to speak up and say, "I can eat faster than any other," as he said this, he could feel his stomach growl and knew that this way he would get a free meal. To test Norway's statement, Sweden called his subject Fire to eat against the god. The two of them then began to eat from a large trough filled with meats, and Norway was doing a wondrous job, but when he looked up he noticed that Fire had not only eaten his meat but also the bones and his half of the trough. Norway then knew that he had been defeated.

Sweden then pointed to Iceland and asked him what he could do best. To this Iceland said that he as the swiftest runner and would race against anyone. Sweden then called to his subject Thought to race him. The two of them raced against eachother three times, and while Iceland did his best and was applauded for it he still did not win.

Sweden then turned to Denmark and asked him what he would do. In response, Denmark said that he could drink more mead than anyone. Sweden laughed at this and told a nearby subject to get his drinking horn. The subject did so and returned as Sweden explained that he simply had to empty it in one draught. Denmark thought that this would be easy, so he began to drink; only to find when he stopped to see how he did that the horn was still full. He tried again and again, but the most he was able to lower from the rim was a few drops.

When Denmark was tired of trying, Sweden asked mockingly if he wanted to try another test. Angrily he agreed and was told that he had to complete a childlike task of simply lifting up his little dog Hanatamago. Denmark felt sure that he would be able to do this and began to try lifting the little fluff ball. As much as he tried however, the most that he was able to lift was her little paw.

By now the rest of the giants were laughing at Denmark so haughtily that he demanded another chance. To this Sweden said that all he had to do was knock over his little wife. Denmark agreed to this and out came Sweden's wife Finland. To Denmark the youth looked so weak that he felt pity for him and did not want to fight. In response Finland began to taunt him so badly that Denmark lost what was left of his temper and attacked. To his surprise however, he could not make Finland fall. Instead, his opponent made Denmark fall; much to his humiliation.

After getting his kicks, Sweden allowed the three travelers to eat with him. They stayed in the castle with Sweden for the night, only to then early the next morning try to silently leave in disgrace. Sweden however found them before they left and told them to have breakfast with him.

They four of them then had breakfast before leaving. Sweden escorted the travelers to the city gates and with a sly smile asked Denmark what he thought of his city. In response Denmark told the king how he would now be the laughing stock of Asgard. Sweden however told them that they should not hang their heads so low and explained his trick.

Sweden had used his magic to trick the travelers so that they would become less prideful. Norway could not win his trial, because his opponent personified fire; who will consume anything that is in front of him. While Iceland ran like the wind, he was still no match for the personification of Sweden's own thought. As for Denmark's trials, the mead horn had been dipped in the ocean and magically filled from it. Due to this, Denmark could never win for no one could drink all of the water in all of the seas. In the second trial, the dog was actually the great sea serpent who circles the world; and no one can lift up the world. In the last trial, the wife was actually the personification of old age, and no one can defeat him.

When Denmark heard all of this, he became so angry that he wanted to kill Sweden and destroy the city. But as he held up his hammer both Sweden and the city vanished into thin air. With this done, the three of them went back to Asgard, where they were slow to answer the other gods' questions.

**Hope you liked it! And as always, if you have a request for a certain story or certain characters please tell me so in a review~**


	63. England's Terrible, Horrible, no good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Today's story is another more modern story called "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, no good, very bad day" by Judith Viorst. The characters are as follows: England as Alexander (the stories in his point of view), Scotland as the first brother, Ireland as the second brother, Brittania as the mom, and others.**

England and the Terrible, Horrible, no good, very bad day

I went to bed with gum in my mouth and woke up with gum in my hair. And when I got out of bed I tripped on a skateboard. Then I dropped my favorite sweater vest in the sink filled with water. I could already tell that it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At breakfast Scotland found a toy car in his cereal and Ireland found a code ring and his cereal. In my cereal however there was only cereal. I think I'll move to Australia.

During the car pool the driver let France ride next in a window seat and Spain and Prussia had window seats too. I on the other hand had to sit in the middle. I felt squished, cramped. I said that I couldn't breathe that if I didn't get a window seat I would be sick. No one even answered. I could tell that it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At school the teacher liked Italy's picture of a sailboat more than my picture of an invisible castle. At singing time she said that I sang too loud and during counting time she said that I left out sixteen. I could tell that it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell because America said that I wasn't his best friend anymore. He said that Canada was his first best friend and that Japan was his second best friend and that I was only his third best friend. "I hope you sit on a tack," I said, "I hope that the next time you get some of your stupid ice cream you drop it and it lands in Australia."

There were two cupcakes and Italy's lunch bag and a Hersey bar and America's lunch bag, and Germany got a jelly roll with coconut sprinkles in his lunch bag. Guess whose mother forgot to put in a dessert? It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

That's what it was, because after school my mum took us to the dentist and he found a cavity only in me. He told me to come back in a week and they would fix it. I told him that next week I would be in Australia.

On the way downstairs the elevator ran into my foot and while we were waiting Scotland made me fall where it was muddy and then I started crying. Because of this, Ireland called me a baby so I began punching him. Mum then came back with the car and scolded me for being muddy and fighting. I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day I told everyone. No one even answered.

Mum then tool us to but new shoes. Scotland chose white ones with blue stripes, Ireland chose green ones with orange strips, and I chose blue ones with red stripes only to be told that they were out. Instead my mum got me white shoes with white stripes. She got them for me, but she can't make me wear them.

We then went to pick up dad at his office, and he told us not to play with the phone or copier machine. I tried to be careful not to, but I guess my elbow wasn't. I also forgot about not playing with the phone and I think I called Australia. He then said not to pick him up anymore. It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

There were lima beans for dinner and I hate lima beans. There was kissing on TV and I hate kissing.

My bath was too hot, I got soap in my eyes, my marble went down the drain and I had to wear my sailboat pajamas. I hate my sailboat pajamas!

At bed time Ireland took back the pillow he said I could keep, the night light went out, and I bit my tongue. Then our cat decided to sleep with Scotland instead of me.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. And mum said that some days are just like that. Even in Australia.

**Hope you liked it, and as always if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please let me know in a review~**


	64. Turkey and the wolf Greece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you's today go to Greece's Kitty for reminding me that it had been a long time since I did a story with Greece, so today I am doing Aesop's story of "The Kid and the Wolf." The characters are as follows: Turkey as the kids, Greece as the wolf.**

Turkey and the wolf Greece

Once there was a man called Turkey who went for a walk. As he walked he found a large rock which stood securely in the ground. Deciding to see what the view was like from the rock, he climbed to the top of it.

From the top of the rock he saw a person he knew and disliked greatly; Greece. Upon seeing him and knowing that he could do nothing to stop him, Turkey began to yell at the Grecian every insult and injury he could think of. Once he ran out of those, he began to taunt the man to attack him; knowing that he couldn't reach him.

Greece heard these cold words and refused to look over at his usual enemy. He was angry, but he did not want to give him the pleasure of seeing that. So at last Greece said, "Coward! Are you trying to annoy me, because it's not working? As far as I'm concerned you're not the one taunting me, but that stupid rock."

After saying this Greece walked off into the forest out of sight while Turkey stayed on the rock for a little longer; deciding that it would probably be safer to wait for Greece to leave than see if he took the taunting to heart.

**Sorry it's so short, but the original story is only like 100 words. Hope you liked it anyways.**

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please send it to me via review~**


	65. Kumajiro skin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's today go to Chocolateismylover. The story today is Perrault's version of "Donkey Skin." The characters are as follows: Canada as the princess, Prussia as the prince, Kumajiro as the donkey, France as the king, England as the fairy godmother, and Spain as Prussia's mom/friend.**

Kumajiro Skin

Once upon a time there was a large kingdom which lived in peace under their great king France. France had many things going for him; he had a lovely kingdom, a beautiful wife, an even more gorgeous son called Canada, and a magical bear which would every morning drop gold coins instead of dung. Everything was going well for him.

Then one day, his wife grew horribly ill. As she laid on her deathbed, she called France over and said to him, "Promise me that you will not marry anyone who is less lovely than you or smarter than me. Only then can I finally die in peace."

France agreed to this, causing his wife to smile one last time before dying in his arms. The reason for her smile was partly due to the fact that she knew he would never find someone which she described.

After her funeral, France was inconsolable for many months. Eventually however, his advisors were able to convince him to remarry, but he could not find a young woman who matched the description of who he could marry. His eyes then landed on Canada. Due to this, France promptly proposed to his son. This startled poor Canada and made him sad to hear such an idea. With these mixed feelings, Canada left for the grotto where his fairy godfather, England, lived.

When he reached the grotto, England appeared and asked what was wrong. After hearing the story, England said, "You cannot go against the frog sadly, but due as I say and everything will turn out alright. Tomorrow go to him and say you must have a gown the color of the sky. Since the sky is always changing, he will never be able to pull it off."

Canada agreed to do this and the next day asked his father for the outfit. Upon hearing his son's request, France had the best tailors summoned to make the outfit or else be hung. The next day the tailors showed Canada the outfit which looked as if they pulled it out of the sky itself.

That evening Canada went to the grotto and told England what happened. Upon hearing the news, England told him to ask for an outfit the color of the moon. Again Canada asked France for a moon colored outfit, and again France ordered his tailors to make one by the fourth day. The next day the tailors showed Canada the outfit and again he was delighted by it's beauty.

When Canada asked England what to do again, England told him to ask France for an outfit as radiant as the sun itself. Canada did this, and in no time France had ordered the finest goldsmiths to make an outfit of gold and diamonds or die trying. Within the week, the outfit was made, and it was so radiant that people could not look directly at it.

Again Canada went to the grotto and was told to ask for the skin of Kumajiro; for England doubted that France would give up his magical bear. When he asked France for it however, he was more than willing to kill the bear and gave him the pelt.

By now Canada was frightened, but England came to him and said, "Tell him you will give in to his disgusting orders, but at the same time prepare to leave for a far off country."

Again Canada did as he was told, and was given a magic wand and chest to pack whatever he would need for his journey. With him he took the three outfits. Along with this, he used the pelt as a disguise, for why would someone as beautiful wear such a pelt?

Early the next morning he left and France began to search for him but to no avail. Canada however continued his search for a place to work, but no one would let him in. Eventually he found work at a farm in a kitchen where he was the butt of everyone's jokes.

One day the prince called Prussia came to the farm for a feast, where he saw a young and beautiful man wearing a radiant outfit flee to Canada's room. Prussia was instantly overcome with love to the point where he could not open the door. With this he left for his castle where he spent many days unawesomely moaning in despairing at being away from him.

At last his friend Spain noticed this and asked what was wrong. In response he told him about the strange creature who worked in the kitchen. Upon hearing this, Spain had the person who captured Prussia's heart brought to the castle.

As this happened, Canada had retreated to his room and placed on him the moon outfit. He then began to make pancakes, but in his haste he dropped a ring into the pancake batter.

Soon Prussia came to see Canada, and upon entering the farmhouse he was given the pancakes. He ate them with such gusto that he almost swallowed the ring, but instead saw it and noticed that it was expensive and made specifically for a certain Canadian's finger. He then turned to the farm owner and told him that he would marry the person who was the rightful owner of the ring; despite the fact that every day he grew sicker due to his love sickness.

So throughout the land Spain had people search for the owner of the ring; no matter their status. After many days, the trial was almost over with only Canada left. Many people said that he could not be the queen due to his hideous look, but from under the bear pelt came a slender hand which fitted the ring perfectly.

With this the subjects were astounded and wanted to bring him to Prussia's father, but Canada first asked if he could change. The subjects agreed to this, and Canada changed into his beautiful sky colored dress with his long blond hair brushed out.

Prussia's father eagerly agreed to the arrangement and invited kings and royalty from all around to the wedding; one of the people invited being France. None of the guests were dressed as beautifully as Canada, and it was due to this the France noticed his son.

Upon seeing Canada, France tried to beg him for forgiveness. Canada forgave him and after words allowed England to tell everyone the story of what happened, and they all lived happily.

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters, please send it to me in a review~**


	66. the Domestic Canada and the Wild America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the long wait…anyways, the story today is the Aesop tale of "The Domestic dog and the Wolf." The characters are as follows: Canada as the domestic dog and America as the wolf. Enjoy**

The Domestic Canada and the Wild America

There once lived a lean boy named America who had to work hard just for enough food to survive. One day America was walking in the outskirts of the town when he ran into a well-feed, domesticated servant called Canada.

Upon meeting eachother, the two of them began to talk about their lives; ending with America asking how it was that Canada could look so happy. To this Canada said, "Well, if you do what I do then you can live the way I live."

"So then what do I need to do?" America asked.

"You simply need to obey our master and keep the thieves away," Canada explained.

America eagerly agreed to this idea, and the two of them left for the town. All the while, America continued to think about the joy of sleeping next to a warm fire and a roof over his head. As they walked however, America noticed a painful-looking mark on Canada's neck and asked what it was.

"It's nothing," Canada said.

"Tell me, I want to know," America insisted.

"Oh, it's most likely just a mark from the chain they hook to my collar," Canada explained.

"A chain? You mean that I won't be able to do as I please anymore?" America asked in horror of the idea.

"Well, no, you can go where you want at night. It would just be during the day. Where are you going America?" Canada asked while watching America began to run off away from him.

"See ya later dude! I'd rather have my liberty with a crust of bread than any wealth with a chain around my neck."

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story/ for certain characters please review~ **


	67. The Death of Germany and the Binding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the long hiatus…**

**Thank yous today go to Amoris Rosa for the story. The Story today is the Norse myth the Death of Bladur and the binding of Loki. The characters are as follows: Austria as Odin, Hungary as Frigg, Germany as Bladur, Prussia as Hodur, Italy as Nanna, Belarus as Hela, Sweden as Hermod, Seborga as Forseti, Switzerland as Vali, Russia as Loki, America as Thor, and Lithuania and Estonia as Loki's sons.**

The Death of Germany and the Binding of Loki

Long ago in Asgard there lived their king Austria who lived contently with his favorite wife Hungary. From their union they had a son called Germany, who was much loved by both the humans and gods for his knowledge and beauty. Germany lived among the gods in his own castle along with his wife Italy, a god who could never allow lies to enter their house or his presence. Due to this, when Germany began to have dreams of his death the other gods took the news very seriously.

Wanting to make sure that nothing could kill her son, Hungary went to each of the nine worlds and made it so no weapon, illness or other instrument of destruction could kill him. Once she was done with this, she told all of the other gods and they rejoiced. As part of their rejoicing, they threw several weapons at Germany only to have them bounce off of the man. Even America's axe could not hurt Germany.

Russia was intrigued when he saw this, and as his nature dictated, wished to cause a little chaos. Nothing overly malicious, just enough to ruin their happiness for a little bit. In order to do this, however, he needed to know more of what Hungary did.

Due to this, Russia soon left only to return disguised as an old woman. In this form, Russia walked freely up to Hungary and asked why they were throwing weapons at Germany. To this Hungary explained what she had done, only to have the old woman pester her for more facts. At last Hungary told the woman that the only thing which could hurt Germany was mistletoe.

With this knowledge, Russia left for the forest to find some mistletoe, only to then return to find the gods still celebrating Germany's supposed immortality. Russia smiled slightly to himself and walked up to Germany's brother, Prussia, who because of his blindness was not throwing anything. Russia gave Prussia the mistletoe and offered to help direct him while throwing it. Believing Russia, Prussia threw to mistletoe and hit Germany directly in the chest. As soon as it hit him, Germany died; leaving the others in shock as Russia slinked out of the hall. The others saw Russia, however, and instantly knew that he had to have something to do with Germany's death.

The celebration of Germany's gift was then turned to sorrow for his funeral. All of those in the room were upset about the most beautiful god dying, Italy taking the news so horribly that he died of grief at the funeral. Austria took it the hardest, however, for only he knew that Germany's death meant that all of their deaths were soon to come.

Because of all of this grief, the gods decided to search out Belarus the goddess of the underworld and ask her to bring Germany back to life. She said that she would if every living thing wept for his death, but Russia stopped this by disguising himself as a Giant King who was indifferent to the death.

Germany had another brother, Switzerland, who was enraged by his brother's death. Due to this rage, while the others were trying to resurrect Germany Switzerland went out for revenge. However, Switzerland did not blame Russia for the death, feeling that his idiot brother Prussia was the one to be blamed since he threw the mistletoe. With this in mind, Switzerland went up to the blind Prussia and shot him with his favorite gun.

After stopping Germany from being resurrected, Russia began to worry about what the others were going to do to him. Due to this worry, when he saw the other gods coming for him he disguised himself once again and hid in a waterfall as a fish. The other gods tried to catch Russia, but he was far too smart and strong for most of them. The other gods tried using a net, but Russia was able to easily jump over it. America then tried, and with his great strength he was able to be the hero and stop the Russian trickster from causing any more chaos.

With Loki know caught, the gods began to wonder what sort of punishment to give him. At last it was decided that Russia was to be trapped and bound away from the world, away from all that is good. There Russia sat with only his wife and two of his children, Lithuania and Estonia to fearfully comfort him as venom dripped onto his unprotected head and he waited for the end of days; Ragnorak.

**Sorry if it's not as good as some of the others (a little out of practice with these).**

**Anyways, if you have a request for a certain myth/story or for certain characters please let me know via review and I'll see what I can do~**

**As always, please reivew~**


	68. the courting of Latvia and Liechtenstein

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you's again goes to Amoris Rosa. The story today is the Norse Myth of the Courtship of Freyr and Gerd. The characters are as follows: Russia as Odin, Latvia as Freyr, Switzerland as Gymir, Liechtenstein as Gerd, Lithuania as Njord, and Sealand as Skirnir. Enjoy! **

The courting of Latvia and Liechtenstein

One day Russia, kind of the Soviet Union, was away on business for several days. During this time, one of his servants called Latvia decided to do something courageous and sit in Russia's mighty throne. This was not just any kind of throne, however, because once seated Latvia could see anywhere in the world. From the throne, he looked towards the center of Europe and noticed a lovely house owned by a man called Switzerland. Even more impressive than the house was Switzerland's younger sister, Liechtenstein.

Latvia fell madly in love with the woman, and even after getting off the throne and resuming his work he could not get her out of his head. Soon his fascination with thinking of her turned to sorrow when he realized that he would never be able to be with her, for he was stuck here and it was taboo for her to marry with him. Worse, he could not even tell the others about her do to the risk of a punishment for sitting in the forbidden throne.

This sorrow soon became evident to the others in the household, for the youth would not eat. Worried, Latvia's older relative Lithuania tried asking for an explanation, but received none. Thinking that the youth would be more likely to talk to someone else, he asked Latvia's friend Sealand to figure out why Latvia was acting so strange.

Sealand did as he was told and began to pester the other boy for an answer. At last Latvia conceded to tell him about Liechtenstein, but only if Sealand promised to help him woo her. Sealand eagerly promised to, causing the now relieved Latvia to give him a horse which would help him reach the house and a weapon to help protect him. Sealand happily took the gifts and left for the house.

Using the gifts, Sealand was easily able to get into the house and meet with the girl. Once in her presence, Sealand told her of his friend and how she was supposed to marry him. In response the girl said, "But I don't think Big brother would like me to move to the Soviet Union. I'm supposed to be neutral like him."

"But you have to marry Latvia, I promised him," Sealand pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see how that is of my concern," Liechtenstein answered, a look of sincerity on her face. She hated to sound so heartless, but she really did not want to move away from her brother to marry someone who she did not know and her brother would most likely disapprove of.

Sealand scowled at this and picked up a stick. With the stick, he inscribed several runes into the bark and yelled, "If you don't come with me and marry my friend then I'll magically send you to another dimension where you'll never see your brother again!"

"Magic?" Liechtenstein asked. Her brother had told her about magic from fairy tales and such, but she felt that it was sort of childish now.

Her feeling about magic changed, however, when Sealand yelled back, "Yes, magic, Jerk-England taught me how to!"

As he yelled this, a vortex appeared in front of her followed by a strong wind which tried to bring her into it. Liechtenstein cried out and in her fright agreed to go marry Latvia. Happy, Sealand made the vortex disappear and said they should leave. Before she got up however, the poor girl looked up to him and pleaded for just a few more days so that she could properly say goodbye to her brother.

Feeling that the time was appropriate, he agreed and went back to tell Latvia the good news. Latvia, however, was not pleased with having to wait for her and complained that his friend had let him down. Sealand did not like this, however, causing him to play a little trick on his friend in order to have Russia teach him a lesson.

**So what do you think? As always, if you have a request for a story or for certain characters please send them my way in a review~**


	69. Russia wants his scarfback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So for today's story I chose "I want my hat back," by Jon Klassens; one of the sketchiest children's story I have read in a while. The characters are as follows: Russia as the bear, America as the rabbit, and other characters as the others. Hope you like.**

**For reference, the story is written in Russia's point of view**

Russia wants his scarf back

I woke up this day and found that my scarf was gone. I want my scarf back. Maybe if I look around for it I can find it. Thinking this, I walked up to the little nation Latvia and asked him if he had seen my scarf. Sadly, he had not, so I thanked the other and continued on my journey to find my scarf.

As I walked and searched for my scarf, I came across another nation called Germany. Since he was coming from a different direction than me I decided to ask him if he had seen my scarf. Sadly, he had not, so I thanked him and began on my way again.

As I walked, I met with another nation called Greece, and once again asked him if he had seen my scarf. He told me that he had just awoken from a nice nap and therefore could not see any scarves in his area. Sadly, I thanked Greece and continued on my search.

Soon I came across America who was wearing a long, pink scarf. Since he had a scarf on, I decided to ask him if he had seen mine. In response, the American said, "Scarf? I haven't seen your stupid commie scarf or any other scarf! Why would I want a scarf anyways?! Don't ask me anymore questions."

Confused slightly by how America was acting, I thanked him and left to continue on my search. As I searched I passed another nation called Canada and decided to ask him if he had seen my scarf. In response, the Canadian answered, "I've been too busy trying to think of a way for people to notice me to see any scarves. Sorry?"

"But you are noticeable now,da. I noticed you," I commented, making the nation feel a lot better about himself. With this, I decided to continue on my search for my scarf.

Soon I met with the nation of Japan, and decided to ask him if he had seen my scarf. In response, the nation said, "I saw a scarf once. It was short and blue."

"That is not my scarf. Thanks anyways," I answered before leaving back for my house.

I had been all over the world and I could not find my precious scarf, making me feel very tired and sad. Due to this, I sat down on my couch and began to think about the scarf. What if I never found it? And it got dirty and ruined? Oh, I really miss my scarf.

"What's wrong, aru?" My friend China asked when he entered my house and noticed how sad I looked.

"I can't find my scarf anywhere!" I exclaimed sadly.

"Your scarf? What does it look like?" China asked.

"It's long and pink and," I began to describe my scarf only to pause when I realized and yelled out, "I have seen my scarf!"

Now knowing exactly where my scarf was, I ran all the way back to America's house, only to find the American still there and wearing my scarf. He watched as I ran up to him, causing us to spend several moments of intense staring.

* * *

><p>I love my scarf. That is what I thought as I sat at my house, a bottle of vodka in one hand as the other played with the warm fabric; my trusty pipe leaning against my couch. Just then, my friend Lithuania walked into the room and asked me, "Excuse me, Russia sir, you haven't seen America anywhere, have you?"<p>

I smiled at Lithuania as I answered, "America? No, of course I have not seen the idiot America. What, do you think that I would simply beat him into nonexistence? That is very silly of you to think so, da. Now how is the house work going? If you are done than you can get these blood stains off of my pipe."

**So, what do you think? As always, if you have request for a certain story/myth/folk tale or for certain characters, please send them my way via review.**

**As always, please review~**


	70. England's stone soup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So for today the story is the folk tale "Stone soup." The characters are as follows: England as the soldier, and America and the others as the villagers.**

England's stone soup

Long ago during America's Revolutionary war, England found himself separated from his men and lost in an unknown village. Worst was that it was snowing outside, and all the Brit had was an empty cauldron and the clothes on his back. Terribly hungry, he decided to walk up to one of the houses and ask if they could spare some food for him.

The house belonged to a youth called America, who claimed that the winter had been so fierce that he did not have any food to spare. Disappointed, England went to the following houses to try his luck. Sadly, however, they all told him that they barely had enough food for themselves, let alone some stranger. Soon England had been to all of the houses in the village, and felt hungrier with each 'no' he received.

After being told 'no' by the last house, England came up with an idea and walked into the center of the village. In the center, England made a roaring fire, filled his cauldron with snow and allowed the snow to melt. He then through in three large rocks and acted as if he was cooking. As he did all of this, the families watched with curiosity from their windows, only to finally leave the windows to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Dude, what are you doing?" America asked the Englishman.

"Well, since there was no food in your houses, I decided that I would make stone soup," England answered, tasting the warm water with his finger before continuing, "Hm…it's getting there."

"What's it taste like?" a bubbly boy called Finland asked.

"A bit bland at the moment, but some carrots would taste excellent with it. Bit of bad luck," England answered.

"I-I think I might have one or two. Let me go check," Finland answered before leaving for his house, only to return with several large carrots.

The carrots were thrown into the cauldron and allowed to simmer for several moments before England tried the soup again and said, "That did some alright, now if only there were some potatoes, that would be wonderful."

"Vee, Germany as some potatoes we can use!" another boy called Italy exclaimed, causing said German to leave for his house and grab an armful of potatoes for the soup.

After another several moments, England once again tried the soup and once again commented that all it needed was a few more things before it would taste perfect. Due to their curiosity, the villagers continued to one by one grab something from their food stashes to add to the soup. In the end, Finland had added carrots, potatoes from Germany, herbs from Hungary, celery from Sweden, garlic from Romano and Italy, crusts from France, and a bit of meat from America.

By that time, the soup was bubbling and the aroma made the people's stomachs growl. Due to this, they all went into their houses and returned with bowls in order to try the community soup. The soup was as delicious as it smelled, and between England and the villagers every bit of it was eaten.

England was then invited into one of the houses to spend the night before he left the next day to once again look for his squad. Even after he left, the villagers remembered him and the soup, causing them to once a year in winter come together and make their own stone soup.

**Food…yummy… Anyways, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please give them to me via review~**


	71. how the nations got their suits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**So for the story today I'm doing the native America myth of how the birds got their feather patterns. The characters are as follows: England as the vulture, and the other nations as other birds. Enjoy~**

How the nations got their suits

Long ago when the animals were new on the earth, all of the nations were without clothes and looked quite odd. The Creator did not like this, however, so one day he made hundreds of feathered suits which were enchanted to fit the nation wearing it perfectly; becoming a second skin. There were all sorts of suits, from the most extravagant which looked like an artist's paint board to suits so drab that no one would want them.

With these suits made, the creator called for all of the nations to come to his house and see what he had. Once all of the nations were gathered, he showed them the suits and told them, "There is exactly one suit up here for each of you, and you are to each try on a suit and choose one to wear for the rest of your life. Be careful, however, for once you chose to not take one, you will not be able to choose the rejected one later."

The nations all nodded and agreed to the terms and the Creator began to call the nations up one at a time. The first called was Greece, who took the third suit, a suit of cakey colors which covered all but his arms and a white hat to match. After him came France, who chose one of the more extravagant outfits from the center, a suit which was bright purple with a colorful cloak which had feathery eyes heading above his head. Upon heading back to the others with his beautiful suit on, France began to flaunt the outfit to the still naked England, causing England to swear that he would take a suit far more beautiful than France's.

This system continued on and on, with some nations grabbing and keeping the first suit they tried while others took their time and ended up with drabber outfits. England was pleased with all of this for none of them were good enough for him anyways, and eagerly awaited his turn to choose his suit.

Finally when the Creator was halfway through calling out names, he called for England to choose a suit. England happily went to the racks of suits and went from suit to suit; rejecting each one he found as not good enough. He continued this for what seemed like forever, occasionally complaining that 'this one was too loose' or 'that one was too drab' until he stopped with his face going pale. He was so caught up in critiquing the suits that he did not notice that he reached the last one; a horribly ugly suit with black feathers with a white collar and thick eyebrows to ornate his head.

England looked back to the Creator and said, "You have to let me go through the line again. There is no way that I can wear this monstrosity."

"You agreed to the rules, England, now enjoy wearing that suit," the Creator answered, not caring that England was obviously upset with what happened.

Reluctantly, England placed the suit on and sulked back to his place by France. France laughed hysterically at England earning a tug in the feathered cloak by the angered Englishman. Upon feeling the tug, France tried to tug back, but could not find as easy a place to hold onto on England's ragamuffin-like suit. England could not help but smile at this as he pulled at one of the feathers on France's hat. His outfit might be far from as attractive as France's but at least his was much more functional.

**If you have a request for a story/ for certain character please send it my way via review and I will try my best to do it.**

**As always, please review~**


	72. Till the Candle Blew Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank yous today go to icywinter223 for the story "Till the Candle blew Out" by Kim Yong Ik. The characters are as follows: Austria as Sunny-Tiger, Prussia as Life-Stone, and Hungary as Gentle-Flute. **

**For reference: the story is from Austria's point of view. Enjoy~**

Till the Candle Blew out

Like most of the other shelters, my house is little more than a hut, but the worst part is that it has an adobe roof. Honestly, why must someone like me be forced to live under conditions like this? On the other hand, a few huts away there is a lovely hut with a thatch roof, but that idiot Prussia lives there. How I would love to live in a hut with a thatched roof, especially one with a vine and a pumpkin on it! Certainly that would be the perfect house to help inspire my music. It is an absolute waste that Prussia does not understand how lucky he is. Instead, he thinks that I'm too picky and loves to comment on how he wished he had a hut with an adobe roof. The uncivilized fool.

You may think that this would be the end of my discussions with Prussia, but no. Fate decided to place him not only in the same school as me, but in the same class and even sitting next to eachother. All we end up doing is arguing, it can't be helped with how annoying he is, and I do not understand why the teacher had decided not to separate us. Nevertheless, I decided to take separating us into my own hands and drew a line between our desks; telling Prussia that he is not allowed on my side of the line, not that he listens to these directions anyways.

The two of us being in the same class does have some merits, however. It gives me something to laugh at when Prussia fails at singing while I excel in all things musical, but of course he gets his laugh in when it comes to drawing since I apparently can't draw a thatched roof hut; it's quite surprising how well Prussia can draw.

One day at school, Prussia and I noticed one of the girls in our class; a girl called Hungary. She was much worse off compared to both of us, yet her beautiful looks made her seem more appealing than even the richest girl at our school. Upon noticing this, the two of us gained crushes on her and began to argue over who she would like more. With this in mind, the two of us decided to end the argument with a contest; whoever gained her fancy first would win. Since this was decided, the two of us went to our houses to think of a way to win.

The next day a merchant came to our village, selling wares which anyone would want. From the merchant, my father bought me an overcoat which I promptly wore to school. On my way to school, I ran into Hungary who had her cold fists curled up into her shirt. Noticing her discomfort, I did the only gentleman-like action and grabbed one of her hands to place into my pocket; warming it up instantly. As we walked to school like this, Prussia noticed us and became increasingly jealous of our happiness; causing him to run home and ask his mom to buy him an overcoat too. Needless to say, Prussia may have gotten a coat but I won our contest on that day.

The summer was not good for our village that year, and soon news that Hungary and her parents were being forced to move to the city because of it reached us. Both Prussia and I were saddened by this news, but what could we do about it? It was not like I could have stopped the rains and floods.

Wanting to see her one more time, Prussia and I decided to meet her at the docks when she and her parents were leaving. Much to my astonishment, Prussia handed her a small sack filled with 100 won, saying that he received the money by selling his jacket and wanted her to have it. I would never simply give out money like that, but I also wanted to give her something. Due to this, I took my overcoat off and with Prussia's help wrapped her in it.

She thanked us both and said goodbye as her parents called for her to get on the boat. The two of us waved goodbye to her, not stopping until the boat was out of sight. The two of us then walked silently to our separate houses, never to argue again after that.

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story/character(s), please give me them via review~**


	73. The Trumpet of the Canadian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Was doing some light reading while on vacation and decided to do a parody off of one of the books I read. The story today is "The Trumpet of the Swan" by E.B. White. The characters are as follows: Canada as Louis the swan, France as the cob, England as the mom, America as Sam, Ukraine as the girl swan, and other apperiances.**

The Trumpet of the Canadian

Once there was a boy named America, who often left for the Canadian forests with her father for camping. One summer while he was at their cabin, America was exploring and found a pair of Swans who were just starting to create a family. America was awestruck by their beauty and sat intently for many hours as he watched the mother lay an egg. The swans were quite surprised by seeing the boy, but since he was actually behaving himself they let him be. That evening when he was back at the cabin, he asked his father if they could return in exactly 35 days; keeping the fact that swans as his own secret. The next day, they left for their home in Montana by plane with the notion to return next month.

France, the father swan, loved the quaint, little pond he and his mate England were using to raise a family. The quiet sounds of nature, the little island where England had decided to build the nest, and the fact that like usual he was the most beautiful bird in the area. England was also fairly beautiful, but France was a very vain bird and thought that he was more perfect than anyone. Even so, the two of them were happy and eagerly awaited the day for the young to hatch.

Exactly 35 days passed and America found himself back at the pond, waiting to see if the eggs would hatch when he was there. The swans were alright with this however, for moments before America had saved England from a fox sneaking up on him. Sadly, America was not able to see the eggs hatch, for he had to leave for the night. However, the next day when America went to the pond he found five little baby swans floating in the pond between their parents.

Upon seeing America sitting on his log, France decided that he wanted to show off his children and swam up to America. America was happy to see them and listened intently as four youths "beeped" a greeting to him. The last youth, however, tried to beep but no sound came out. Instead, the youth decided to untie America's shoes. America spent the day there, leaving for the cabin when he got hungry. The next day he and his father left for their home.

The young grew up quickly and like other normal swans at the pond, except for the fifth one; Canada. Due to this, one day after watching the children play in the pond England pulled France over and said, "I'm worried about Canada."

"Why? He is a good swimmer and is very strong, why are you worried about him?" France asked.

"Well, have you ever heard him speak, because I haven't," England answered, causing a shocked look from France. The last thing France needed was to worry about one of his little children having a defect. But at the same time he also could not remember Canada speaking.

Due to this, France pulled Canada over and asked him to make a noise; any noise. Canada gave it an honest try, but he simply could not make any noise. At last France shook his head and answered, "I guess that explains it, you're just dumb."

Canada looked at his father hurt about being called dumb, causing France to explain, "Mon ami, don't look at me like that. I did not mean that you are stupid, "dumb" simply has two meanings. What I meant was that you cannot speak, that you have no voice. And what a horrid defect for a trumpeter swan! But I suppose all is not lost, you are still young and perhaps you will be able to learn more because of this. Of all my children I feel that you are the smartest one I have, and I love you for that. So don't be depressed about this and try to use it as a gift. Now, what do you say we go back and join the others."

Canada nodded his head and thought and followed his father. He took France's advice and continued his days as if he was normal while at night thinking of how he could overcome this. Soon autumn came and all of the swan's flight feathers grew in, meaning that it was time for the family to fly to a bird sanctuary for the winter. At first Canada was a little worried about if he would be able to fly with his family. After all, if he could not speak like a normal swan what was to say that he could fly like one? To his relief, however, he was a natural at it and was even better than his brothers and sisters.

There were a lot of other swans at the bird sanctuary, but Canada still could not help but feel lonely. This was mainly due to the fact that he could not really communicate with them. Upon thinking of this, Canada remembered that humans used writing to communicate and figured that he could also learn to read and write. He simply had to get some help, and who better to ask than his family friend America. With this in mind, Canada left the sanctuary and eventually found America.

Upon finding America, the youth was able to decipher what Canada wanted and in no time he was able to convince the adults to allow Canada to come to school to learn. At first the teacher, Miss Hungary, was against the idea of having a large bird in her class, but allowed it after hearing of how learning to communicate would help him find true love and realizing that he was actually a very smart bird. In all honesty, reading and writing came easily to Canada, and within a year he was able to return to the sanctuary with a slate, piece of chalk, and the knowledge to use it.

The only problem, however, was that none of the other birds could understand the scribbles he made on the slate. This depressed Canada, but did not stop him from being noticed by the others swans who were intrigued by the fancy things around his neck. It also did not stop him from falling in love. The swan of his choice was called Ukraine, and Canada thought that she was the most beautiful swan around. She knew that he was interested in him, but wanted to hear him say the words himself; which obviously was not going to happen.

England noticed this, however, causing him to one night call France over and complain, "Poor lad, he has is heart set on some silly little thing who only wants to hear a voice…I knew this was going to happen."

"What do you mean? Canada is a perfect match in every way except for his defect," France asked confused.

"Please, and you say that you're a master with love. Young things like that Ukraine want a man who can talk. Hell, I hate to admit it but I will; it was your voice that drew me to you and nothing else," England answered, causing France to give a serious look of thought.

An idea then came to France, causing him to say, "Well then as the great father that I am, I should do something to help my son. Now, I remember hearing that humans have made all sorts of machines which can sound like birds; even swans. I bet that I can find one of those machines and then Canada can learn to use it as a voice," France then continued upon watching England nod his head, "So then I will leave immediately for a big city!"

"Why don't you just try Billings? It's a good bit closer," England answered snidely.

France agreed with this idea and flied to Billings. The only problem, however, was that France did not have any money to buy the trumpet with. Due to this and his desperation to help his son, France threw away his honor and stole the trumpet. That evening when he returned, he solemnly explained what happened to Canada and told him to learn how to play the trumpet so that he could live a normal life. Canada agreed, but at the same time all he could think of was how he needed to think of a way to clear his father's good name of being a thief. Due to this, Canada did learn how to make notes with the trumpet before he once again left for America's help.

Luckily for Canada, America was able to help in some ways. America was able to explain to Canada that he would need a job to earn enough money to repay the shop and was able to help Canada get a job as a bugler at a summer camp. Canada enjoyed his time at the camp, and even earned a medal for saving one bird-disliking boy from drowning. At the end of the summer, America advised him to try the swan-boats in Boston for more money before Canada.

Canada liked this idea, and after re-growing in his flight feathers he flew to Boston where he became a big hit with the locals. He even got to spend a night in a fancy hotel room. Then several days after his arrival, a message from Philadelphia came from a talent agent; saying that he could pay Canada five thousand dollars to play at a night club. Canada liked the idea of all that money and agreed. Several days later, Canada left for the new city and landed in their zoo.

It was arranged for Canada to stay at the zoo in their bird exhibit during the day and perform in the club at night while giving a free concert for the zoo on Sunday. Canada did not really like having to work after the sun set, but he needed money so he agreed.

At the bird exhibit, there were plenty of birds for him to meet. There were even three other swans called Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. Then a powerful autumn storm came and a new swan blew in; Ukraine. Canada remembered that Ukraine had left the sanctuary almost a year ago and assumed that she had simply been swept east by the storm. He could not help but think that it was fate and began to patiently wait for the right time to show his love to her.

One morning before she awoke, Canada played the song "Beautiful dreamer," causing the swan to wake up to the enchanting melody. Ukraine loved the noise that came from the trumpet, and quickly began to love Canada. Due to this, Canada began to feel rather happy with himself and was planning on leaving with her for the sanctuary in a couple days. The head director, Russia, however, had a different plan.

You see, the rules at the zoo were that if any bird flies into the bird exhibit and stays it becomes property of the zoo and must have a wing clipped to stop it from leaving. Canada had gotten away with this by the free concerts acting as a bribe, but that was not the case with Ukraine. When Canada realized this, he became so angry that he marched into Russia's office and demanded that he allowed Ukraine to leave with him. Russia did not like this idea, however, and instead offered that the two of them should stay at the zoo and raise their family there instead of in the wild.

Feeling that he had no other choice, Canada called for America's help yet again. America came as quickly as he could, and was eventually was able to work out a way were Canada and Ukraine could live freely. What would happen is that whenever they had a child from their broods which would not be able to manage in the wild, they would donate it to the zoo. Both of the swans agreed with the idea, and the day later they left for the sanctuary to tell the news of their travel and couple-hood to their families.

Both families were thrilled by the news, and France was astonished when Canada gave him well over $4000 to repay the store. With the money, France flew back to Billings, but when the storeowner saw him, the store owner freaked and shot him in the wing. All of this caused a commotion, ending with France going to a hospital to be looked at, the store keeper having an impromptu hearing by a nearby judge as to if it was okay for him to shoot a legally protected bird (which the judge said was alright) and the warden feeling like he just got jip. The shot to France's arm was not too bad, and he was soon able to fly back where he got an ear-full from England for being an idiot and flying into bullets.

Soon after this, Canada and Ukraine left for Canada, the destination being the small pond where Canada grew up. The two of them loved the idea of raising their children there, and did so for many years until they were old. In the Autumn they would fly around, making stops at all of the places along Canada's trail as a family and every so often he would meet up with America again simply as friends. Canada never forgot about his life tale, and neither did America, who would often when camping with his father in their secluded cabin would listen closely and sometimes hear Canada play tunes on his trumpet.

**Really long, but that's what happens when I try to parodize and summarize a book instead of a short story. Anyways, if you have a request for a certain story and or character(s) please tell me in a review. **


	74. Germany and the Green knight Switzerland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Today's thank yous goes to Hawaiian Lily. The story today is Gawain and the Green knight. The characters are as follows: Switzerland as the green knight/Bercilak, Lichtenstein as the lady, and Germany as Gawain.**

Germany and the Green knight Switzerland

One cold day Germany and the other knights of Camelot were hunting in the woods when they came across a strange knight. The knight was dressed in green and carried a strange weapon called a gun. As the knight came closer to the group, he called out, "I challenge any of you to cut off my head!"

Most of the knights were cautious of this challenge, but Germany agreed to the challenge. In one swing, he beheaded the man. The knight was not dead, however, and casually got back onto his horse and rode away. As he rode away he called out, "Meet me at the Green chapel in exactly one year and one day!"

With this the knight vanished. Like the green knight ordered, Germany headed for the Green Chapel after twelve months; only to get caught in a snow storm. Seeking shelter, he soon found himself a castle in the middle of the mountains. Luckily for him, the lord of the castle, Switzerland, allowed him to stay until the storm passed.

The next morning, Switzerland's sister, Lichtenstein, visited Germany in his room and gave him a kiss. Germany was too shocked by this sudden show of affection to respond. Later that day, Switzerland returned to the castle and showed Germany a fox he killed. After showing the kill, Switzerland asked him, "What will you give me in return?"

To Switzerland's surprise, Germany kissed him. The same thing happened the next day. On the third day, however, Lichtenstein gave Germany both a kiss and a green hat. As she gave this she told him, "If you wear this, than the Green knight will not be able to hurt you."

That afternoon when Switzerland asked for what was owed him, Germany gave him the kiss but not the hat.

The next day, Germany awoke to find that the storm had finally cleared and he was to leave. As expected, the Green knight was waiting for him when he arrived. Twice the knight shot at Germany, and twice the bullets failed to hit him. The third time, the knight nearly hit Germany in the heart, but still Germany was alright.

The knight then proclaimed, "It is me Switzerland. A Witch changed me into the Green knight to test your boss' men. Because of the two kisses you gave me, I purposefully missed the first two times. The third time I hit you because you did not give me the hat, but it also saved you. Do not be ashamed, you are an almost perfect knight."

With this said, Germany soon left to rejoin his fellow knights. From then on, Germany always wore the green hat as a reminded of his performance, and to remind himself that he is not entirely perfect.

**As always, if you have a request for a certain character or story, please send them my way via review~**


	75. The Magic Guitar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank yous today go to Team-Unova. The story today is "The Magic Flute" by Mozart. The characters are as follows: America for Tamino, the Baltic states as the queen's attendants, Belarus as the Queen of night, Austria as Papageno, Germany as Sarastro, and Hungary as Papagena and others **

The magic guitar

Long ago there lived a young man called America, who one fateful day decided to go out to the nearby woods for the afternoon. While he was in the woods, however, he met with a horrible monster which he could not defeat by himself. After trying every way he could think of, America decided to try outrunning the creature while crying out for help, only to instead fall and faint. As fate had it, shortly after he fainted the queen of night's three attendants walked by and noticed the sight. With their combined strength, they were able to kill the monster and save the youth, only to then each look at him and think of how attractive he was.

"M-miss Belarus will want to hear about this right away," the youngest attendant called Latvia answered.

"Oh, yes, she will. Estonia, why don't you and Latvia go on ahead and I'll make sure that nothing else happens to him while he's asleep," the tallest of the three, Lithuania, ordered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly. Besides, aren't you eager to explain how brave and masculine you were to our Belarus. You go with Latvia and I'll stay," Estonia countered.

"Why can't I stay and watch him?" Latvia asked, only to have the other two brush the question off. After some more time of thought, the three attendants decided to all go back and report what happened to Belarus.

America awoke shortly after this, surprised to find that he was actually alive, only to then hide when he heard something come from the nearby bushes. The thing was actually a man, a rather eccentric man but still a man, whom upon being asked referred to himself as Austria. Since America did not know of the other three, the youth instantly thought that Austria must have saved him, causing Austria to begin spinning a tale of how he single handedly strangled the beast.

As Austria told his version of the story, however, the three attendants returned and padlocked Austria's mouth shut. They then explained to America that they were the ones who saved him, but had to report the incident to their queen. America understood this and thanked the three of them for their help, only to then become infatuated when Latvia gave him a small picture of Belarus's sister Ukraine; as ordered by Belarus. America could not help but fall in love with the beautiful woman in the picture. He was so enchanted by the picture, infact that he did not realize that the attendants had left until they returned frantic and out of breath.

"Ukraine has been kidnapped! That evil sorcerer Germany has taken her right from under us!"they explained when America asked what was wrong.

"What! Not under my watch! I give you my hero's promise to get her back, if anything so that I can marry her," America promised.

After hearing the youth make such a promise, Belarus herself magically appeared and gave him her consent to take up the quest and to Ukraine's hand in marriage if he succeeded. To help him, the attendants gave him a magical guitar with the power to change sorrow into joy and a portable keyboard which could bring people happiness to Austria to protect him while he helped America. They then called for three spirits to help lead America to Germany's house, allowing the two of them to begin their quest, with Austria going ahead to scout out the area.

While America made his way there, Ukraine was having a horrible time as Germany's captive. First she was bound, then dragged to meet with Germany's associate Prussia, then she had to stand still and listen about how she was powerless against their "awesomeness" by Prussia. Then as if sent from the heavens to relieve her, Austria entered the temple only to become equally as concerned and frightened as Prussia; causing Prussia to flee the room. Once he was gone, Austria told Ukraine of the brave America who was coming to rescue her properly. This made Ukraine very happy, and soon the two of them decided to sit together and talk as they waited for America.

As the two of them sat, America diligently followed the three spirits and soon arrived at Germany's house. here the spirits warned him that if he stayed patient, wise, and steadfast he would win. With this in mind, America tried all of the entrances and was eventually allowed in through the middle. From within, one of Germany's servants made sure to tell him that Ukraine was alright and that Germany was not evil. He also warned America not to trust Belarus. Concerned by this, America eventually left and decided to clear his head by playing his guitar. Shortly after starting, however, he heard the piano of Austria and decided to see where the other is; assuming that he was in trouble.

While America was thinking, Ukraine and Austria had decided to try escaping, only to be caught by Prussia. Afraid of what the other would do to them, Austria began to play his piano and soon Prussia and the others where dancing with the music. That is, until Germany and his company arrived and he used his magic to stop the sound. By now Austria was even more frantic, and asked Ukraine what they should do; to which she simply said that they should tell the truth.

Falling to Germany's feet, Ukraine answers, "Oh wise, Germany, I cannot lie to you. I was trying to escape and return to my sister do to fear of Prussia. You see, just earlier today he tried to take me and I am worried that he will continue to try until he succeeds."

Germany took pity on the poor girl, and promised her that Prussia would not hurt her and that he wanted her to be happy. Despite this, he still refused to allow her to return to her sister; saying that Belarus was too bad an influence on her.

Prussia was not happy with being placed as the bad guy, and upon seeing America he brought the youth to Germany's presence and demanded to be rewarded for not only capturing the two who tried to escape but also him. The crowd, however, was too busy watching America's and Ukraine's first encounter to care and Germany was still too upset with what Ukraine said about the other to praise him. Instead, he turned his attention to America and told him that if he wanted to be Ukraine's husband he needed to prove it by completing a list of tests.

America told them that he was ready for whatever test Germany could make, causing Germany to lead the youth to a secluded garden protected by the priests of Isis and Osiris. There Germany told the priests that America was supposed to take the tests to prove that he could marry Ukraine and take over as guardian for him. The priests allowed this, and Germany blessed America with the gods protection as a door appeared for the America and Austria to enter.

Once the two of them entered, the priests asked them what they wanted. In response, America told them that he wanted enlightenment, wisdom and love; while Austria says that he only wants sleep, drink, and a good woman. Due to this, Austria at first thinks of skipping the tests, but soon agrees to them when the priests say that Germany may be willing to give such a woman to him if he succeeds.

With both of them agreeing to take the tests, the priests warned them to stay silent. As soon as they said this, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia appear out of nowhere. The three of them were upset that America was now an ally of Germany, and began to wail loudly. Unable to stand for the crying, Austria began to try comforting them; only for America to yell at him and tell the other to not speak to the three of them. With this said, the three attendants left the area as the priests congratulated America for passing.

While this was happening, Ukraine slept soundly in the garden as she waited for America. That is, until Prussia entered the garden and tried to take advantage of her. He was about to kiss her, but suddenly stopped and hid behind a tree when Belarus appeared. Ukraine was happy to see her sister, but upon telling Belarus of America's plan to join Germany the other became very angry. Belarus then handed Ukraine one of her knives and told her sister to kill Germany. With this said, Belarus left; but Ukraine vowed that she would not kill Germany.

Deeper into the gardens America, Austria, and the priests walked; all the while the priests warned them not to talk with anyone. As they walked the three spirits brought food, water, and the magical instruments for them. Feeling uncomfortable due to the quiet, America began to play his guitar. As he played, however, Ukraine suddenly appeared and began trying to talk with him. America, however, remembered the test and refused to speak with her; causing the poor girl to think that he no longer loved him.

With this test completed, the priests told America that he was ready to start the most perilous tests. Due to this, Germany allowed for Ukraine to meet with America again so that the youth could bid her farewell. While this was happening, Austria continued to complain about the tests and how all he wanted was a wife. Upon hearing this, the priests summon and old woman and tell him that he must marry her then or stay imprisoned. Austria lied and agreed to it willing, causing the old woman to transform into the beautiful Hungary; making a very happy Austria. Upon seeing her, Austria began to rush at her, but the priests drove him back and told him that he was not worthy of her yet, and only will be if he completes the tests.

The group then left for the final test, the test of overcoming the fear of death. America was ready for this test, and equally ready for it to be passed so that he would be enlightened and with his beloved. However, before the test fully began, Ukraine appeared and said that she wanted to take the test with him. America agrees to the idea, and with the help of the magic guitar the two of them are able to pass the test easily.

Austria, however, did not pass the test and he thought that he lost Hungary. Due to this, he wept and thought about suicide, only to have the same three spirits from before tell him to instead play his piano. Following their advice, he did so and soon Hungary appeared. With her there, the two unite and happily begin to plan out the rest of their lives together with their many children.

Prussia and Belarus were the only ones who seemed displeased with everything which happened, and upon having Belarus promise Ukraine to him, Prussia promised to help Belarus get rid of Germany. Before either of them could act, however, they were both exiled from the home and banished to walk the night forever.

Inside the house, Germany made a toast to the Sun's new reign and to the new couple which would protect it. After which, all those blessed by the sun and its enlightenment lived happily.

**As always, if you have a request for a story and or characters please let me know in a review~**


	76. Sweden and Russia's rivalry for Finland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Been reading an older Greek book which had this tale in it. The story is of Tlepolemus and Thrasyllus. The characters are as follows: Sweden as Tlepolemus, Finland as Charitie, and Russia as Thrasyllus.**

The tale of Sweden and Russia's fight for Finland

Long ago there lived a man named Sweden who lived happily with his new wife Finland; but their happiness did not last long. The two of them were each from well respected homes, and their parents wanted what was best for them, however they're was one other family nearby which also had good standings and a son close to their age. The son's name was Russia, and he was deeply infatuated by Finland. Finland, however, was afraid of Russia and the stories of him going out with thieves and hurting people for his own pleasure.

Due to this, it was soon decided that Sweden should marry Finland, but on the day that they were to wed a group of bandits came to the town and kidnapped poor Finland. Sweden was furious by this and assumed that Russia had something to do with this, but when he went to rescue his future wife, Russia was nowhere to be seen. It did not take Sweden much to save Finland, and soon the two of them were able to wed with the surprise guest of Russia.

Russia had appeared at Finland's family home explaining his concern for what happened to the youth, and soon he gained the trust of the family, Finland, and even Sweden. But Russia was not happy simply by being near Finland, he wanted the youth for himself. The idea of having Finland have an affair on Sweden passed his mind, but the youth was too in love with Sweden to do such a thing. No, if he was going to have Finland, than Russia was going to need to get rid of Sweden first.

Russia thought of this one day as he went out on a hunt with Sweden. As the two of them rode through the woods looking for an animal to hunt, they came across a giant boar which caused their servants to run off in fear. Now was Russia's chance.

"We have the beast cornered, da. Go ahead and give the first blow. I will be right behind you in case it attacks to put an end to it," Russia offered, smiling as he watched Sweden nod, dismount and aim his spear at the boar.

It had been a long time since Sweden killed something with such sharp tusks and strength, Finland usually scolding him whenever he talked about hunting something so dangerous. Needless to say, Sweden missed the vital spot he was aiming for and sent the boar into a rage. The creature charged Sweden, pinning him down and began to rip the man to shreds. Sweden called for help, but instead, Russia simply smiled and from his horse thrusted a finishing blow to Sweden, placing it in a way to disguise it with the rest of the injuries. He then killed the boar and called to the servants to return. The group then began to take the dismembered body of Sweden back to the town.

Word had reached the town of Sweden's death before they brought the body back, and Finland was beside himself with grief. Russia tried to console him until the funeral was passed, only to then the night after burying Sweden propose to Finland. Finland was repulsed by the idea that Russia would ask such a thing when he was obviously still depressed about the idea. Not wanting to do anything to upset his family yet, however, Finland simply said that he would need to think it over.

That night as Finland thought about all of this, he was visited by Sweden's ghost, who told his past love that it was not the boar which killed him but Russia. Finland was outraged by this news, but knew better than to act suddenly on it because a ghost told him to. No, he decided that he wanted to make Russia suffer. And in order to do that Russia would have to wait a little.

The next day Russia asked Finland about the idea of marrying him, to which Finland responded that he would as long as Russia gave him the rest of the year to mourn for his past husband. It was only a couple months, and Russia decided that he could wait that long, so he agreed. Soon the days passed until he received a letter from one of Finland's servants, telling him to meet him in Finland's room that evening for some pre-marital fun.

Russia happily followed the directions, sneaking to the room as directed, only to be told by the same servant that Finland would return soon and to get comfortable. Russia did so, and opened some vodka for himself to drink past his fill, only to fall into an alcohol-induced stupor before Finland returned.

This was the night Finland was going to take his revenge on Russia. Quietly, he entered his room and looked at the Russian sleeping on the bed. He smiled wickedly as he pulled out knife, only to then say, "I hope that you are dreaming of me tonight, because from now on that will be the only time you see me."

With this said, Finland gouged out both of Russia's eyes, causing the other to awake screaming in agony. The entire household awoke to the cries, causing the now hysterical Finland to rush out of the house carrying Sweden's sword with him. He ran all the way to the cemetery and stopped at Sweden's grave, much of the town following in hopes of taking the sword from the youth before he did anything drastic. There Finland told them of what the ghost told him, only to then impale himself with the sword.

The town buried Finland in the same grave as Sweden, allowing the two of them to be together for the rest of eternity. As for Russia, after hearing what happened to his beloved, he had the servants take him to the grave where he waited for the two ghosts to take out their vengeance on him. Several days later, Russia died at the grave due to starvation.

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story and or characters please tell me via review~**


	77. France's roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So I got this idea for the story in my head recently and decided to do it. The story today is "The three Roses" by Garth Nix. The characters are as follows: France as the gardener, England as the king, France's Dear is Joan of arc, and Canada as the potter.**

France's Roses

Long ago there lived a gardener called France who grew the most beautiful rose. The rose was yellow, which was very rare, and grew a single flower all year long, which was impossible. One day the king of the area, England, heard of the rose and decided to see if it was truly as beautiful as everyone said it was. He traveled for eight days until he reached France's garden, and when he saw the rose he was awestruck by its beauty.

Upon seeing it, England asked, "How in the world were you able to grow such a rose?"

To this France answered, "I planted this rose on the day my Dear died. It is a yellow rose, the same color as her lovely golden hair. This rose grew from my love for her."

After seeing the rose, England decided that it was far too beautiful for anyone to see but himself, so he ordered his servants to dig it up so that they could bring it back to the palace. With this they brought the rose back to the palace where England looked at it every day, filling him with contentment. In exactly one year, however, it died.

Arthur was outraged by this and believed that France had done something to the rose to cause its death. With this in mind, he rode back to France's house to punish him only to see that France had planted a new rose, a blue rose, which was even more beautiful than the last.

Again, England ordered his servants to take the rose with them, but as soon as the shovels cut the ground France said, "I planted this rose on the anniversary of my Dear's death. It is a blue rose, the same color of her eyes which I looked into lovingly every day. This rose grew from my love for her."

But England did not care to listen to this, and instead waited impatiently for the servants to finish so that they could go the trip back to his house and replant it. They did so, and like with the last rose England was filled with much contentment for the flower. However, two years later it died. The death of the rose was such a blow to England that he refused to talk to anyone for two days, and when at last he did speak all he said was, "France will have another rose."

So England rode once again to France's house, this time taking the best potter called Canada to help ensure that the rose made it back to the palace safely. He was in such a rush to get there that he made the party travel both day and night. But there were wrong turns and problems so that it still took them the eight days to get there. Nevertheless, there was a rose there; a red rose, which was so beautiful that England could not find the words to give orders and instead had to motion with his arms for them to start digging it up.

Before they even grabbed their shovels, France said, "I planted this rose many years after my Dear's death. It is the same color as her lips, which I first kissed under the setting sun of a battlefield. This rose grew from my love for her."

Again, England paid no mind to what France said, but this time Canada asked, "Sir, you grow the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. You must truly love your deceased Dear to do so. So then why do you grow them simply to have the memories taken away?"

France simply smiled at the boy and answered, "I don't need these flowers to remind me of my Dear. When I see the bright sun, I see her lovely hair. When the waves of the sea dance, I see her eyes filled with excitement. And when the evening sky turns red and I feel the wind softly on my cheek I fill her kiss. It is true that when I planted the first rose it was because I was afraid of forgetting, but when he took that rose away I realized that I could not forget nor can those precious memories be taken away. Those memories are locked deep into my heart where no one can take them."

Canada frowned in thought at this, only to then ask, "But then why do you continue with the roses?"

Again France smiled, this time less sadly and answered, "I plant them for that England. He's never had as strong a love and therefore no memories of such a love. Besides, they are only flowers."

**A fairly short story, but it's one of my favorites^^. Again if you have a request for a certain story or certain characters please let me know via review~**


	78. A visit from Finland

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

**Since it is the christmas season, here is a christmas parody! The story is "Twas the night before Christmas." Characters are a lot of them mentioned.**

A visit from Finland

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the mansion, not a creature was stirring, not any of the nations.

Our stocking were hung by the chimney with care, with hopes that Finland soon would be there.

Italy was nestled asleep in my bed, as visions of pasta most likely danced in his head.

And with Prussia finally quiet and I in my cap, I settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out in the lawn arose such a clatter, I rushed out of bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow, gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.

When what to my wondering eyes should there be, but a miniature sleigh and my neighbors from the North and Baltic Sea.

With a little driver so lively and hair colored of sand, I knew in a moment it must be Finland.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name.

"Now Sweden, and Denmark! On Norway and Iceland! Now Lithuania and Estonia! And Latvia and Sealand! To the top of the porch and the top of the wall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly, when a problem arose they took to the sky.

So up to the roof the coursers they flew, with a sleigh full of presents and Finland too.

And then in a moment, I heard on the shingles, the prancing and stomping of their feet and bell's jingle.

As I drew in my head and was turning around, out the chimney came Finland out with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of gifts was flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes how they twinkled and his dimples how merry, his cheeks were like roses and his nose like a cherry.

His mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the fake beard he wore was as white as the snow.

He had a cheerful face and a slightly round belly, which shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly.

He was merry and happy, a jolly old elf, and I chuckled when I saw him despite of myself.

A wink of the eye and a twist of the head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word but went straight to his work, then filled all the stocking and turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside his nose, and giving a nod up the chimney he rose!

He sprung to his sleigh and gave his friends a command, and away they flew away from the land

But I heard him exclaim as he flew out of sight, "Merry Christmas Germany! And to the others a good night!"

**Happy holidays everyone!**

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story or for certain characters please let me know via review~**


	79. Denmark the Prairie Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank yous today go to Yveltamaster. The story is the Prairie rose myth. The characters are as follows: Denmark as the Prairie rose, Norway as the earth, Iceland as the wind demon.**

Denmark the prairie rose

Long ago, the world looked very different from how it currently is. The land was covered in dull grasses and shaggy bushes, with no flowers and very little trees. Norway, the guardian of the land, was displeased with this and often found himself thinking of how it could be more colorful and lovelier with the help of the flowers. One day he mentioned aloud, "I am sad to be stuck with this drab old robe. If only I could have some color on it to match the colors of the rest of nature."

Due to this, flowers of all colors and beauty began to bloom in his heart. They were as blue as the clear sky, as white as the snow in winter, as golden as the sun, and as pink as the setting skies. Then one day, a pink flower decided to do a very courageous thing and leave Norway's heart in order to grow on the earth; pleasing Norway.

Norway had a brother, however, called Iceland; who disliked the idea of anything giving his brother more joy than him. When he saw the joy in Norway's face due to the flower, Iceland threw a fit and decided to blow the very life out of the poor flower. And so the flower died, but its soul returned to Norway and decided to wait for a better time.

When the other flowers heard of this, they too decided to try their luck, but with each flower Iceland would cause such winds to destroy their bodies and send their souls back to his brother. After these flowers had returned, one of the last flowers decided to go.

He was a prairie rose call Denmark, a charming little rose with a wonderful scent. Upon deciding to leave, he turned to Norway and said, "Don't worry Nor, Let me go to the earth and then I'll make the ground a happy place."

Norway was not certain it was the best idea, but upon smelling the scent the other was giving off decided to do so. After all, his brother was not heartless and perhaps this flower would have a chance."

So with Norway's consent, Denmark traveled to the ground and took root. Once on the earth, Norway looked after him and hoped for his safety. Soon, however, Iceland saw the flower and began to create such a wind that any plant would lose. He then caught smell of the scent.

It was a sweet scent, and caused Iceland to pause out of joy. At last he said, "What a sweet thing, I don't think I have it in me to destroy this flower. No, I can't do that. But if I'm to let him live then I'll need to be quieter for it."

And so Iceland began to cause less and less strong winds. Soon the other flowers which died and became frightened of him began to reappear on the earth, filling the ground with such colors never imagined coming from the ground. And Norway became happy; sharing his gladness with Denmark for making such a sight possible. After seeing all of the lovely colors and his own brother's happiness, Iceland decided that it was not a bad idea and allowed his brother to find happiness in something other than him.

**As always, if you have a request for a certain story and or characters please let me now via review~**


	80. Italy and Romano's creation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So I know it has been forever since I added a new story, but I recently read this tale and wanted to parody it. So the story is a retelling of an old Finnish story called "Vainimoinen and the Wolf." The characters are as follows" Italy as Vainimoinen and Romano as Tuoni.**

Italy and Romano's creation

Long ago there lived a wizard called Italy, who had the power to create the world around him. He brought about many things, from trees to grass, from small fish to large bears; all with the power of his songs. Once he created all of these wonderful things, he decided that he wanted to boast about it. But he knew that the humans would not listen to the important parts of the story, and the animals would be too busy to listen to all of it. At last he decided to tell his brother Romano about all of this.

Like Italy, Romano was a wizard; but could only cast spells on the deceased. Due to this, Romano lived as the ruler of the dead and only came to the living world to play tricks. As Romano walked about looking for a new trick to play, Italy found him and began to explain all that he had done. Romano had to admit that the items had merit, but he had never been one to give compliments. At last Romano replied, "They're alright, I guess, if you like things the way they're going."

"Vee, what do you mean? How is it not perfect?" Italy asked startled to be told his creations were not perfect.

Thinking fast, Romano pointed to a herd of deer in the nearby forest and said, "Those stupid deer you made will eat all of the trees in the winter and starve in the summer. What idiot plan is that?"

"Oh, no, you must be mistaken. The bear and the snakes will scare the deer out of the forest in the winter and everything will be alright," Italy answered happily thinking that there truly was no problem.

"But didn't you make it so that the bear and the snakes sleep in the winter?" Romano asked.

Italy thought more on this, only to at last say, "You have a point. I know, since you saw the issues first, how about you fix it for me!"

Upon hearing this, Romano thought of the perfect trick to play. Following this idea, Romano said, "I would be happy to, but first you need to give me a magic word. After all, my magic can only take life, not create it."

"Really, you'll help? Wonderful! All you need to do is build the creature to scare out the deer then say 'Come alive and chase the evil one.'"

With this the two finished their conversation and left. Romano smiled as he headed to the nearest village to buy the supplies for his creature. He bought a large roof beam, a handful of nails, and plucked two hot coals from a fire. Then he went to the forest to collect several large, white stones and grey moss. With all of these items, he went to the land of the dead and built his creature. He used the roof beam for the backbone, the stones for the legs and skull, the nails for the teeth and claws, and the moss for flesh and fur.

Then came the moment for his trick to come into action. Instead of saying the words Italy told him, Romano said, "Come alive and chase Italy."

Nothing happened.

"Come alive and chase Italy!" Romano tried again yelling, but still nothing happened. Feeling that he had been tricked himself, he grabbed his creation and marched back to Italy's house. Once there, he knocked and when answered he complained, "Dammit, can't you do anything right? I said those words you told me and the creature would not come to life."

"Really? They always work just fine for me. I know, let me hear you try it once more and maybe I can figure out the problem," Italy answered.

Romano really did not want to say the last word in front of Italy, so he leaned close to the creature and whispered, "Come to life and chase Italy."

"There's the problem, you're saying the last bit wrong. You are supposed to say COME TO LIFE AND CHASE THE EVIL ONE!" Italy replied then yelled at the end. Once this was said, the creature came to life and began chasing Romano. After watching the creature chase Romano for a few moments, Italy asked, "This will certainly get the deer moving. Thank you brother, what do you call it?"

"Stop! Wolf! Help! Wolf!" Romano yelled out as he ran into the forest. Since Italy decided that it could not be called 'stop' or 'help,' he decided to call it 'wolf' and has been known as such ever since.

**If you have a request for a certain story of characters, please give them to me via review~**


End file.
